


Novo Rumo

by Lady_BlackAster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Tom Riddle, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dark Magic, Dark Magic Rituals (Harry Potter), Death, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Final Battle, Good Tom Riddle, Gryffindor, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Hogwarts, Horcruxes, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Personification of Death, Sane Tom Riddle, Slow Romance, Slytherin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_BlackAster/pseuds/Lady_BlackAster
Summary: Depois de sua terrível derrota na Batalha de Hogwarts, Tom Riddle se vê de cara com a Morte, sendo forçado a encarar as consequências de seus atos.Era justo, ele sabia, mas o Lord das Trevas não podia acabar daquela forma, fraco e nojento, destruído por sua própria ganância e obsessão. Então em um último plano para escapar de seu humilhante fim, Tom consegue convencer a Morte a lhe dar uma segunda chance no mundo dos vivos, mas com algumas condições.Agora, em seu corpo de 15 anos, Tom retorna para o ano de 1995, onde precisa da ajuda daquele que outrora considerou seu maior inimigo para derrotar o seu próprio 'eu' insano e salvar o futuro do Mundo Bruxo.Afinal, que razão a Morte teria para facilitar as coisas?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 22
Kudos: 66





	1. A Morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois de sua terrível derrota na Batalha de Hogwarts, Tom Riddle se vê de cara com a Morte, sendo forçado a encarar as consequências de seus atos.  
> Era justo, ele sabia, mas o Lord das Trevas não podia acabar daquela forma, fraco e nojento, destruído por sua própria ganância e obsessão. Então em um último plano para escapar de seu humilhante fim, Tom consegue convencer a Morte a lhe dar uma segunda chance no mundo dos vivos, mas com algumas condições.  
> Agora, em seu corpo de 15 anos, Tom retorna para o ano de 1995, onde precisa da ajuda daquele que outrora considerou seu maior inimigo para derrotar o seu próprio 'eu' insano e salvar o futuro do Mundo Bruxo. 
> 
> Afinal, que razão a Morte teria para facilitar as coisas?

Fracassado, ignorante e incrivelmente imprudente.

Era assim que Lord Voldemort se sentia, preso em um corpo mutilado e sem forças para se levantar, jogado no chão de um lugar totalmente estranho para ele, onde não havia sequer um ruído. 

Tudo era claro, frio e perturbadoramente silencioso. Mesmo sabendo que não havia ninguém ao redor, Voldemort se sentia exposto. Ele podia imaginar o que seus Comensais da Morte diriam ao ver o bruxo pelo qual se ajoelharam e deram suas vidas, fraco e patético, perdido em um lugar desconhecido.

Ele estava no limbo?

Isso fazia sentido, considerando que a última coisa que lembrava era de sua morte humilhante no meio do Salão Principal, pelo ricochete de sua própria maldição, enquanto o garoto Potter o encarava com um brilho louco nos olhos.  
Se ele tivesse forças, teria rido.

Depois de tudo, Voldemort finalmente entendeu a maldita profecia que começou com tudo isso. Harry Potter não precisava ser seu inimigo, a profecia não precisava se concretizar, mas com toda a sua sede por poder, ele agiu cegamente tentando matar um bebê que não tinha absolutamente nada de especial.

Quando ele marcou Harry Potter, ele tornou a profecia verdadeira. Ele criou o próprio inimigo. Ele fez Potter ser especial. Ele causou a própria morte. 

A culpa dessa merda toda era exclusiva e unicamente dele.

Estava bastante óbvio que o garoto não era exatamente um bruxo brilhante. Não que ele fosse fraco, pelo contrário, Voldemort sentia o poder irradiando do garoto toda vez que se aproximava, mas Potter não era nem de longe um bruxo com experiência o suficiente para vencer o Lord das Trevas. O garoto nem ao menos deveria estar envolvido nisso, se Voldemort tivesse apenas ignorado a profecia, ele já seria invencível e teria o Mundo Mágico inteiro nas suas mãos, enquanto Harry Potter... Bem, Harry Potter seria apenas mais um bruxo que provavelmente seguiria o caminho da luz como seus pais. 

Era tudo culpa dele.

Ele, no fundo, já sabia disso, mas no momento que bradou em voz alta, sentiu uma dor excruciante percorrendo por todo o seu corpo, como se a pouca magia que ainda restava dentro dele fosse arrancada brutalmente. 

Sua visão já turva ficou ainda mais embaçada, seus ossos frágeis pareciam prestes a partir em um milhão de pedaços e seu sangue parecia lava correndo em suas veias. Aquela era uma dor que ele nunca havia experimentado, mais forte e avassaladora do que mil Cruciatus, e ficava mais intensa a cada segundo que passava.

Apenas quando sua visão ficou completamente preta e ele sentiu que poderia morrer de dor - se estivesse vivo - ele chegou a uma conclusão: era o fim.

Toda a sua existência seria apagada.

Mas então, tão subitamente como quando surgiu, a dor se foi. Apenas a magia agitada restava ao redor, causando pequenos choques e arrepios em sua pele, e aos poucos foi se acalmando e envolvendo seu corpo em uma maravilhosa e estranha sensação de paz acolhedora, o que deixava a situação ainda mais irreal para Voldemort. 

Ele sentia que algo estava diferente, mas sua mente ainda estava confusa demais, como se ele tivesse sido atordoado. Sua visão, até então apagada, foi voltando aos poucos, junto com sua força vital, e só então que ele percebeu o que havia acontecido. Ao erguer a mão em frente ao rosto, Voldemort notou a ausência de sua pele branca e escamosa, além das longas unhas afiadas que costumava ter. Seu corpo não se parecia mais com aquele homúnculo deformado que costumava parecer, mas sim com um corpo jovem e bastante saudável.

Ignorando sua tontura, Voldemort se levantou pela primeira vez em muito tempo, suas pernas cambalearam pelo esforço. Quanto tempo havia passado, ele não sabia. Talvez um mês, talvez um ano, talvez mil. Estava tudo muito confuso, seu corpo não era o mesmo que costumava ser e o lugar vazio não ajudava em nada, não havia nenhuma pista de onde ele estava. Voldemort desejava ter ao menos um espelho para tentar entender o que havia acontecido consigo. 

E quase no mesmo instante que ele desejou, um enorme espelho se materializou no meio do lugar, com um estalo alto de aparição. Isso teria o assustado profundamente, se ele já não estivesse mais impressionado com seu próprio reflexo.

Ele parecia uma perfeita versão dele mesmo mais jovem. Os olhos azul-noite, tão escuros que pareciam negros quando vistos de longe, a pele pálida, o maxilar marcado, o nariz reto e o rosto aristocrático, combinados com seus cabelos castanhos perfeitamente arrumados com ondas que caíam sobre a testa elegantemente, e o corpo nú bastante tonificado para um adolescente.

Esse era ele antes de criar a sua primeira horcrux, ou mais especificamente, era ele quando tinha 15 anos.

Sem saber como reagir, Tom apenas encarou seu reflexo, olhando fixamente para seus olhos azuis que não exibiam mais nenhum sinal das pupilas cortadas e das íris vermelho-sangue que estava costumado, e ele tinha que admitir, sentia muita falta de sua antiga aparência, mesmo lembrando seu pai trouxa desprezível. Ser atraente e sedutor era muito útil e podia ser uma arma incrivelmente poderosa quando usada com inteligência e astúcia, essa foi uma das coisas que o permitiu ter tanto sucesso com os alunos e professores no seu tempo em Hogwarts. A aparência era a única coisa que ele se orgulhava de ter herdado de seu progenitor, Tom Riddle Sr.

Ele estava tão fascinado com seu reflexo, que nem ao menos percebeu a estranha criatura que aproximava-se lentamente, o observando com interesse.

\- Ora, ora, veja quem está aqui! - Uma voz zombeteira soou por todo o lugar, finalmente tirando Tom de seus pensamentos.

Assustado, ele deu um salto para trás e olhou em volta, no mesmo momento que uma figura encapuzada e negra flutuou até ele. Tom sabia quem era, mas não queria acreditar. Ainda não havia acabado? Ele havia pensado que ficaria preso ali por toda a eternidade, sozinho, ou que simplesmente desapareceria. 

\- Você me deu muita dor de cabeça, meu caro Tom... - A Morte balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Muitas pessoas me encontraram antes da hora por sua causa, você se submeteu a tantos rituais sujos e desprezíveis apenas para adiar o inevitável, e como se não bastasse tudo isso, você ainda perseguiu, machucou e quase matou o meu protegido diversas vezes.

O ser encapuzado pousou com delicadeza no chão e Tom perdeu o ar. Um poder intenso, frio e perigoso irradiava da criatura, impregnando todo o lugar.

\- Você sabe que merece uma punição, não sabe? Oh grande Lord das Trevas. - A Morte zombou ainda mais, confundindo Tom, que não sabia dizer se ela estava zangada ou divertida. 

\- E-Eu... - Tom balbuciou. O rosto pálido e os tremores involuntários denunciavam seu nervosismo, mas ele ainda tentava recuperar sua postura há muito perdida. - Creio que sim. - Ele estalou a língua, tentando zombar e parecer resignado ao mesmo tempo. - Eu vou ser mandado para o inferno ser torturado eternamente ou algo do tipo?

\- Inferno? Ah! Não, essas coisas não existem. Quero dizer, talvez existam, mas não tenho nenhum contato com isso. Este aqui é o que chamamos de limbo, não há nada, ao mesmo tempo que há tudo. Aqui não existe aquela história de bom ou mau, todos passam por aqui no final. Ou melhor, quase todos. - Ela fez uma pausa, movendo-se silenciosamente em volta de Tom. - Quando os humanos morrem, suas almas aparecem aqui, mas inconscientes de tudo, como se estivessem adormecidas. São como pequenas sementes frágeis e ressecadas, que se forem plantadas adequadamente podem se tornar lindas e fortes árvores. E este é o meu trabalho aqui, direcionar as sementes aos vasos e regá-las até que possam seguir sozinhas. - Uma risada enervante desprendeu-se da boca da criatura. - No entanto, há algumas regras muito importantes que, se quebradas, podem bloquear o acesso das sementes aos vasos, ou melhor, das almas à reencarnação. Seria como se... Digamos... Ao invés de regar as sementes com água fresca, eu as regasse com lava fervente. São almas podres que certamente merecem viver em agonia, longe de todas as outras, você deve imaginar.

Tom engoliu em seco.

\- Você quer dizer, almas como a minha?

A Morte quase sorriu.

\- Exatamente, Tom! Como consequência de tudo que fez, agora seu vaso está transbordando lava. - Ela continuou, em um tom perigosamente doce. - O seu caminho para a reencarnação não foi apenas bloqueado, ele foi destruído. Você não pode voltar.

\- Nunca...? - Ele repetiu, o coração acelerado. 

\- Nunca. - Ela balançou a capa com desdém. - Nem mesmo como um fantasma... Você sabe, aqueles humanos que negam tanto o próprio fim que acabam voltando para a terra de forma não-corpórea, até o momento que possam finalmente aceitar seus destinos e partir. Até mesmo eles têm suas almas intactas, e é por isso que podem voltar, ao contrário de você. Um caso raro, não é, Tom Riddle? Você mutilou a própria alma e, como não pode mais voltar, ficará preso aqui pela eternidade enquanto trabalho em tornar sua estadia mais desconfortável e terrível possível. E acredite quando eu digo que não vai ser nada fácil para você.

Tom estremeceu violentamente, contendo o impulso de atacar a criatura e sair correndo o mais rápido possível na direção oposta, e continuou a encarando. Mesmo que tudo dentro de si estivesse implorando aos prantos por alguma ação sua e seu cérebro estivesse trabalhando desesperadamente todas as informações que tinha para tentar achar uma brecha nas palavras da Morte, Tom seguiu tentando manter seu orgulho a todo custo e não demonstrar o medo que sentia, apesar de estar evidente por seus frequentes tremores involuntários.

\- Eu estava tão ansiosa pela sua chegada... Aquele que desprezou tanto a própria mortalidade que recorreu a métodos ridículos como horcruxes, mas mesmo assim acabou morrendo como um humano normal. - A Morte recitou maldosamente, mas havia um estranho tom de reverência na sua voz que Tom reconheceu. - Que desprezível...

Um tremor ainda maior percorreu todo seu corpo ao ouvir as palavras frias da criatura, mas ele ainda não iria implorar. O bruxo respirou fundo e forçou-se a manter a cabeça erguida. Se ele já estava morto, não havia um motivo real para temer a Morte, mas havia muitos para temer o que vinha depois dela.

\- Admito que as horcruxes não foram nem de longe a minha melhor ideia. - Ele suspirou tentando parecer resignado, e então sacudiu a cabeça. - Me diga, como será a minha "estadia mais desconfortável e terrível possível"? 

\- Ah! Ainda não decidi como vai ser o seu castigo eterno, mas tenho algumas ideias muito boas em mente, se você quer saber. Me siga, temos muito a tratar. - Ela soltou uma gargalhada divertida, antes de se virar, balançando sua capa esvoaçante atrás de si, e começar a flutuar calmamente para longe, mesmo sabendo que nunca chegaria a lugar nenhum.

Ainda receoso, Tom forçou suas pernas a se mexerem e caminhou lado a lado com a estranha criatura, tentando não encarar muito seus olhos profundos e negros no rosto ossudo, parcialmente oculto pelo capuz. Ela era uma caveira, o jovem sabia disso, mas não se parecia nada com um esqueleto humano. A criatura era formada totalmente de ossos, mas parecia mais uma estátua de mármore com dois bucacos negros no lugar dos olhos e no nariz, maçãs do rosto afiadas e uma boca arreganhada com dentes pontiagudos. Isso era tudo que Tom conseguia ver, já que o resto do corpo estava totalmente coberto pelo manto escuro que parecia também fazer parte do corpo da criatura. Ela exalava deliciosas ondas de poder escuro e era uma figura imponente e assustadora, mas ainda assim parecia estranhamente bizarra, como um experimento científico trouxa que deu errado. Em um momento de insanidade, o garoto começou a se perguntar se conseguiria arrancar o capuz dos ombros da criatura quando ela se distraísse .

\- Você é a Morte? - Ele perguntou apenas para confirmar o que já sabia, depois de deixar aqueles pensamentos perturbadores de lado.

\- É claro, garoto! - A Morte levantou a mão esquelética e deu um tapinha quase amigável no ombro de Tom, que precisou conter a vontade extrema de se esquivar do toque da criatura ao sentir as garras pontudas da mesma arranhando sua pele nua.

\- Eu estou definitivamente morto agora? - Ele perguntou uma última vez, sentindo-se incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

\- Yeah, mortinho. - Ela riu como se estivesse adorando dizer aquilo. - O Mundo Mágico está bastante satisfeito com isso, devo acrescentar, você não era muito querido lá, depois de tudo.

\- Sim, eu já imaginava. - Tom resmungou, sem conter o rancor na voz. 

\- Você sabe que causou isso a sí mesmo, Tom, você não precisava ter morrido tão jovem. Para um bruxo, viver 71 anos é muito pouco, principalmente quando o bruxo em questão é tão poderoso quanto você foi. Se você tivesse seguido outro caminho, o Mundo Mágico inteiro estaria aos seus pés agora.

\- Eu me arrependo das escolhas que eu fiz... Realmente me arrependo. - Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente, tentando pensar em alguma forma para escapar de seu fim trágico. - Não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar isso?

\- Não, você irá receber a sua punição, e depois, se você merecer, permitirei que sua alma siga em frente. Caso contrário, ficará preso aqui para sempre. - A Morte se virou e começou a flutuar mais rapidamente, cansada de toda aquela enrolação.

\- Espere! - Tom gritou exasperado. - Eu poderia voltar para quando eu era criança e fazer tudo diferente, ou talvez, para o ano que escutei a profecia e mudar o rumo da história. Por favor, me deixe tentar! Eu posso mudar!

\- Sr. Riddle, eu sou qualquer coisa, menos idiota. Eu acompanhei a sua vida desde o início, portanto, sei muito bem como você é e sei que permitir isso seria um erro, você se tornaria ainda pior agora que sabe o que não fazer. - A Morte esbravejou, mas tinha um tom de mágoa na sua voz, como se ela estivesse decepcionada ao falar aquilo, e isso dava um pouco de esperança a Tom. - Vamos logo, já sei como prender você.

Tom suspirou nervosamente, sentindo seu corpo inteiro tremer enquanto assistia sua vida passar diante de seus olhos. Ele não podia acabar assim. Era hora de deixar o orgulho de lado e começar a implorar.

\- Por favor, Morte! Eu sei que eu errei muito durante todos esses anos, mas quero corrigir isso. Todos merecem uma segunda chance, até mesmo eu. Confesso que não sou uma pessoa exatamente bondosa, nem nunca vou ser, mas meu principal objetivo sempre foi livrar o Mundo Mágico e os bruxos das ameaças que os Trouxas representam.

\- Mas e os trouxas? Eles também são humanos! - Morte falou indignada. - Eles têm sentimentos, sonhos, amigos, família, trabalhos, objetos, tudo. Eles merecem viver tanto quanto os bruxos, por isso, não permitirei que você destrua o mundo deles.

\- Sei disso. - Ele falou de má vontade. - No começo, eu realmente quis exterminá-los, mas depois percebi que era inútil. Pela maior parte da minha vida, um dos meus objetivos foi apenas separar os bruxos dos trouxas. É claro que eu acabei me perdendo na loucura pela minha obsessão, mas isso não vem ao caso. Sabe como os trouxas podem ser violentos com aquilo que eles desconhecem, e eles ainda são subestimados pela maior parte dos bruxos, se eles nos descobrirem será o fim da magia. - Tom discursou apaixonadamente, da mesma forma que costumava fazer para seus primeiros Comensais da Morte.

A Morte, porém, continuava impassível, mas ainda assim havia parado para escutar Tom, mesmo que de má vontade.

\- Eu realmente quero mudar. Eu posso mudar. As horcruxes foram meu pior erro, elas tiraram toda a minha sanidade e me fizeram esquecer meus principais objetivos. Nem mesmo os meus seguidores concordavam comigo como antes, a maioria deles só me seguia por medo, e os outros, porque eram sádicos que não ligavam para o que acontecia com o Mundo Mágico, desde que pudessem matar e torturar sangues-ruins à vontade. - Tom se aproximou determinadamente da Morte, ignorando o arrepio na espinha que isso causava. - Se você não pode me deixar recomeçar, então me deixe voltar para algum ano onde eu possa acabar com o meu próprio eu insano e ocupar o lugar dele, fazendo o certo dessa vez. - Ele se inclinou ainda mais, quase desafiadoramente. - Eu mutilei minha alma sim, mas não tente me enganar, sei que todos os pedaços dela se juntaram novamente no momento que recuperei essa forma. Eu posso voltar, apesar de tudo. Tenho certeza de que um ser poderoso como você conseguiria fazer isso acontecer, espero não estar superestimando-a demais.

A Morte resmungou irritada, pronta para negar o pedido novamente, mas algo a deteve. De repente, ela pareceu pensativa e um pouco curiosa, balançando os braços inquietamente.

\- Explique-se. - Ela ordenou.

\- Me deixe voltar para o ano que eu consegui meu corpo novamente, me deixe voltar para 1995, mas não naquele corpo. Quero voltar no corpo que estou, como Tom Riddle, só assim poderei destruir Voldemort e começar novamente. - Tom explicou lentamente. - Eu juro que vou fazer o possível e o impossível para parar ele, mesmo que ele seja eu mesmo.

\- Então está disposto a abdicar do título de Lord das Trevas? - A Morte perguntou em um sussurro, o tom anterior de reverência em sua voz havia voltado e ela parecia bem mais disposta a ouvir agora.

\- Sim. - Ele com sinceridade. - Pelo menos por um tempo. Eu planejo modificá-lo com o tempo, de forma que o deixe mais justo, assim eu poderei, talvez, unificar os dois lados da guerra. Luz e Trevas não precisam estar um contra o outro, a magia é a única coisa que importa.

\- E você acha que conseguirá isso? Outros tentaram antes de você, mas nenhum obteve sucesso. - Ela falou cética.

\- Minha cara Morte, eu fui o aluno mais brilhante que Hogwarts já teve. Eu poderia facilmente ter me tornado Ministro da Magia, mas decidi ir por outro caminho. Dessa vez, poderei me tornar qualquer coisa que eu quiser, o Mundo Mágico me idolatrará. - Tom sorriu arrogantemente.

\- Tom... Eu espero não me arrepender do que estou prestes a fazer. - A Morte sussurrou em tom de ameaça. 

\- Você aceita minha proposta? - Ele perguntou com esperança e expectativa mal contida. 

\- Sim... - Ela começou, observando os olhos de Tom brilharem loucamente. - Mas com algumas condições.

Vendo o sorriso malicioso que se formava no rosto esquelético do ser, Tom sentiu que nada de bom viria a seguir.

\- Primeiro, eu estarei sempre de olho em você, se em algum momento eu sentir que você retornou para suas raízes, não irei exitar em trazê-lo de volta, e acredite quando eu digo que irá se arrepender. - A Morte começou a falar, caminhando lentamente em volta do adolescente, que engoliu em seco. - Segundo, você não irá trabalhar sozinho dessa vez, meu escolhido deverá estar ao seu lado em pé de igualdade. E não ouse fazer mal para ele, se tentar, você sofrerá as consequências. - Ela parou em frente a Tom, olhando fixamente para os olhos ônix do garoto. - E terceiro, você irá informar seus antigos rivais sobre sua volta e seus objetivos. 

Tom estava confuso.

\- Informar meus antigos rivais? - Ele perguntou, voltando a sentir seu nervosismo inicial.

\- Dumbledore e seu adorável grupo, a Ordem da Fênix. - A Morte zombou.

\- De jeito nenhum! Eu não vou fazer parte daquele grupo de perdedores. - Tom rosnou. - Eu não vou ser mais uma das ovelhas de Dumbledore. Não mesmo!

\- Tom, se não está lembrado, o perdedor aqui foi você. - Ela rebateu acidamente. - E você não está em posição para reclamar, é pegar ou largar.

Tom suspirou pesadamente, cerrando os punhos. Não, ele não se deixaria ser um dos bichinhos de estimação daquele diretor ridículo. 

\- Eles nunca irão aceitar a minha volta, você quer que eu faça o que? Os convide para um chá? Eles irão me matar antes que eu fale qualquer coisa!

\- Não se preocupe com isso. - A Morte fez um gesto com a mão dramaticamente, como se o assunto fosse frívolo. - E então...?

\- Tudo bem. - Tom falou resignado. - Quem é o seu escolhido?

\- Achei que fosse óbvio. - Ela comentou divertida, o sorriso malicioso voltando para seu rosto. - Meu escolhido é aquele que descende de Ignoto Peverell, o mais humilde dos irmãos que ousaram me desafiar. Harry Potter, assim como Ignoto, é justo, modesto e bondoso, além de ter algum talento. Ele estará ao seu lado e se certificará que não faça nada de ruim para o Mundo Mágico, eu confio nisso.

\- Harry Potter? - Ele repetiu indignado.

\- Sim, Tom. E eu ainda estou esperando sua resposta. - A Morte riu novamente, mas dessa vez, ela parecia estranhamente empolgada.

Não havia outra saída, Tom se via encurralado, era isso ou a morte.

E ele nunca escolheria a morte.

\- Eu aceito.

\- Que assim seja.


	2. Largo Grimmauld, 12

Em um segundo Tom estava parado frente à Morte, aceitando a proposta maluca e suicida da criatura que sorria maldosamente, e em outro, ele estava caindo em direção ao nada em uma velocidade maior do que podia suportar. 

Foi como se o chão embaixo dele tivesse misteriosamente desaparecido, o jogando em uma queda infinita. Tudo o que Tom conseguia sentir era o ar batendo violentamente contra seu corpo e a magia oscilando ao seu redor, causando-lhe terríveis calafrios e tremores. 

O medo já havia começado a dominá-lo, sem saber até onde iria cair. Sua varinha não estava com ele, e ele se sentia fraco demais para conseguir fazer um Aresto Momentum perfeito sem ela. Se ele sofresse uma queda, seria seu fim.  
Nenhum humano seria capaz de sobreviver a isso, e por mais que ele odiasse isso, ele era um humano e seria capaz de morrer novamente no momento que saísse do limbo. E dessa vez, Tom duvidava que teria a mesma sorte de convencer a Morte.

Quando o desespero tomou conta de sí, Tom fechou os olhos com força, desejando que não tivesse sido enganado pela Morte, quando de repente, seu corpo parou de cair, petrificado no ar, e isso, se possível, foi ainda pior. Uma dor terrível tomou conta de todos os seus sentidos, forçando seu corpo a se adaptar à nova realidade. Isso não era o que ele esperava, era muito pior. 

Lentamente - muito mais lentamente do que seria aceitável - a dor foi sumindo, mas Tom só conseguiu soltar a respiração, que nem sabia que havia prendido, quando percebeu que seus tremores involuntários pararam, e no lugar das ondas violentas de vento, havia uma brisa quente e confortável que envolvia seu corpo e o mantinha flutuando no ar. 

Encorajado pela sensação de calmaria, Tom finalmente abriu os olhos, e no mesmo momento, o ar perdeu toda a magia quente que carregava e seu corpo caiu dolorosamente no chão, causando um barulho bem mais alto do que deveria.

Tom gemeu dolorido e xingou a Morte interiormente, aquela criatura sabia realmente ser desagradável. Seus músculos estavam tensos, mas ele não deu atenção para isso e se sentou, olhando em volta, ainda não acreditava que havia realmente voltado. 

A primeira coisa que Tom percebeu quando conseguiu se colocar em pé foi que ele não estava mais nú, seu corpo agora estava coberto por uma túnica negra com bordados em prata, de um tecido leve, que o cobria desde o pescoço até os pés. Era bastante parecida com as túnicas do uniforme de Hogwarts, no entanto, não havia as cores de nenhuma das casas, e no lugar onde estaria o brasão havia um símbolo triangular que Tom reconheceu como a marca da Morte, embora não soubesse o significado.

Tom cambaleou e se segurou na parede mais próxima, reprimindo sua vontade de vomitar pelo enjoo, e olhou em volta, procurando pistas de onde ele poderia estar. O lugar era antigo e empoeirado, mas ele podia perceber que, embora mal cuidada, era uma casa luxuosa. Tom pensou que parecia realmente a mansão de alguma família Puro-Sangue, o que lhe foi confirmado assim que colocou os olhos na tapeçaria antiga na parede com uma árvore genealógica. Ele estava na Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black.

Isso foi algo que confundiu Tom, mas antes que ele pudesse pensar muito a respeito, uma carta apareceu no meio da sala com um estalo, chamando sua atenção. A letra estranhamente desenhada e escrita com a mais escura das tintas se destacava no papel branco-amarelado, ele sabia de quem era.

"Caríssimo Tom,"

Espero que tenha feito uma viagem divertida, eu me certifiquei que ela seria o mais longa possível para guardar bem na memória. Mas se você não se divertiu, imagino que ficará contente em saber que eu me diverti muito, fazia tempo que eu não gargalhava tanto. A sua cara foi ótima.

Você já deve ter reparado na túnica que está usando, eu a criei enquanto você estava muito ocupado tentando manter sua dignidade e não gritar durante a queda. Agradeça por eu não ter seguido a minha ideia original e te enviado para o mundo dos humanos em um vestido rosa de lacinhos, porque isso sim seria engraçado.

De qualquer forma, você está no Largo Grimmauld, 12, que é, atualmente, a sede da Ordem da Fênix. No momento, os membros estão reunidos na sala de jantar, Dumbledore já recebeu uma carta minha e está ciente de seu retorno. Ele pareceu bastante perturbado depois que leu a minha mensagem, porém não pareceu cético, ele sempre foi um dos amantes das minhas relíquias, então, naturalmente, ele sabe reconhecer quando algo realmente tem traços da minha magia ou não. No entanto, você ainda terá que explicar a ele algumas coisas, e não ouse mentir sobre sua missão, ele sabe sobre as nossas regrinhas.

Harry Potter está na Rua dos Alfeneiros n° 4, deixarei com você a missão de protegê-lo e torná-lo mais forte para a batalha inevitável contra sua adorável versão sem-nariz. Sua ajuda será de grande importância, o garoto, embora corajoso, tem grandes problemas quando se trata de estratégia. O garoto literalmente te matou usando um Expelliarmus, então você sabe o que esperar dele.

Lembre-se que eu estarei observando-o de longe, e se eu desconfiar que você não está agindo conforme os planos, você perderá sua chance de viver novamente e sofrerá eternamente aqui no limbo. Eu mesma farei questão de arrancar toda a sua pele e seus cabelos com as minhas próprias mãos. 

Beijinhos e abraços açucarados,

Morte."

\- Adorável. - Tom resmungou e guardou a carta no bolso interno da túnica, antes de partir para a saída da sala. 

Ele precisava encontrar a sala de jantar dos Black primeiro, onde Dumbledore estaria o esperando. Dizer que Tom não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com isso seria eufemismo, a única coisa que o fazia continuar era saber que seria pior se ele não fizesse. Além disso, ele realmente queria ver a cara de todos ao vê-lo em seu Quartel General, seria no mínimo divertido ver o terror em seus olhos.

\- Mione, Bichento está tentando devorar as fadas mordentes, você deveria deixá-lo longe dos lugares que ainda não arrumamos... - Uma garota alta com longos cabelos ruivos entrou na sala, tagarelando distraidamente. - Sabe que pode fazer mal a ele, as fadas mordentes daqui são horríveis... Quer dizer, mais horríveis do que normalmente são. Se não fosse por Fred e George, eu juro que iria... - Seus olhos triplicaram de tamanho quando avistou quem realmente estava ali, seu rosto ficou tão pálido que as sardas em suas bochechas escureceram ainda mais, sua boca abriu-se de horror e ela soltou um grito estridente. - V-Você! - Ela balbuciou, apontando um dedo trêmulo para o adolescente parado no meio da sala, que foi protagonista de boa parte de seus pesadelos na pré-adolescência. Tom, no entanto, apenas cruzou os braços e se encostou na parade atrás dele, apreciando o pânico da garota. - O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Ele não respondeu, apenas levantou uma sobrancelha em zombaria, como se a desafiasse a continuar. Ele se lembrava da garota Weasley, que serviu como sua marionete para abrir a Câmara Secreta. No limbo, depois que sua alma foi remendada, Tom recuperou todas as memórias de sua horcrux mais forte, o diário, e assistiu com desprezo tudo o que a garota pensava e escrevia, desde sua paixão estúpida por Potter até seus medos sobre ser o Herdeiro de Slytherin. Foi algo realmente interessante de se assistir, apesar de Tom querer vomitar a cada vez que a garota escrevia apaixonadamente sobre como os olhos de Harry Potter eram verdes ou sobre como ele era doce e gentil. De acordo com Tom, Ginny Weasley era realmente uma garotinha tola e detestável.

\- Ginny! Com quem está falando? - Uma outra garota, que Tom sabia ser a amiga Sangue-Ruim de Potter, entrou na sala às pressas, acompanhada de outros três ruivos que ouviram os gritos escandalosos da garota.

\- Quem é você? - Os gêmeos Weasley perguntaram em uníssono, olhando curiosamente para Tom, assim como os outros que estavam na sala, com exceção de Ginevra, esta estava aterrorizada. 

\- É ele! V-Você-sabe-quem! - Ginny chorou, agarrando o braço da amiga, que ainda não parecia entender. - Ele é Tom Riddle!

Ron, o outro amigo de Potter, entrou em choque no mesmo momento, olhando para Tom como o garoto fosse o próprio mal na terra. Já Hermione, parecia um pouco cética, embora também estivesse assustada. Tom, no entanto, apenas deu um sorriso irônico, sem perceber que estava claramente em desvantagem ali, desarmado e perdido.

\- Vão explicar quem é Tom Riddle e por que a nossa irmã está assim ou a gente vai ter que esperar vocês pararem de agir como idiotas? - Um dos gêmeos perguntou, enquanto o outro concordava silenciosamente.

\- Riddle... Eu lembro desse nome... Espera, Tom Marvolo Riddle? - Ele arregalou os olhos, parecendo finalmente lembrar de quem se tratava. 

\- Isso mesmo. - Tom finalmente perdeu a paciência, segurando o impulso de revirar os olhos. Como eles podiam parecer tão estúpidos? - Preciso falar com Dumbledore, me levem até ele. - Ele ordenou, mas os adolescentes permaneceram petrificados, com um olhar de surpresa e medo no rosto. 

Tom zombou. Os idiotas estavam com tanto medo que não perceberam nem ao menos que eram os únicos armados ali, as varinhas ficaram esquecidas em suas mãos. 

\- Tom, meu garoto, eu estava esperando por você. - Dumbledore entrou na sala, com um sorrizinho gentil e bondoso no rosto, seguido por vários outros bruxos que pareciam quase tão assustados quanto os adolescentes. O velho, porém, não mostrava nenhuma preocupação, qualquer um que olhasse acharia que ele estava completamente tranquilo, mas Tom conseguia ver o brilho de inquietação nos olhos do diretor.

\- Eu vejo. - Tom riu com escárnio.

\- Albus, essa não é uma boa ideia... - Uma mulher, que parecia ser a matriarca Weasley, começou a falar com cautela.

\- Não é uma boa ideia? Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Deixar esse assassino entrar aqui... Não me interessa o que a "Morte" supostamente disse, deveríamos matá-lo! - Alastor Moody esbravejou, o olho mágico totalmente focado em Tom, atento a qualquer movimento suspeito.

\- Alastor, por favor, vamos ouvir o que ele têm a dizer primeiro... - Dumbledore tentou acalmá-lo.

\- Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Dumbledore, como você pode concordar com isso? ESSE DESGRAÇADO MATOU JAMES E LILY! - Black berrou, os olhos brilhando de raiva, ele parecia se segurar muito para não atacar o adolescente que estava no meio de sua sala.

Tom já havia perdido a paciência há muito tempo, não acreditava que a Morte havia feito ele passar por isso, seria bem melhor se ele estivesse sozinho nessa missão, e ainda havia Potter. Merlin, o que Potter diria ao saber que terá que trabalhar com o assassino de seus pais? Mesmo que seja por um bom motivo, ele duvidava que Potter iria querer ouví-lo.

Ele estava perdido e não tinha nem ao menos uma varinha para se defender. Tom podia facilmente bloquear alguns feitiços e azarações sem varinha, mas seria impossível lutar de verdade contra maldições que possivelmente seriam lançadas sobre ele por algum auror descontrolado - possivelmente Moody - em busca de vingança.

\- Sirius, acalme-se ou terei que removê-lo da reunião. - Dumbledore ameaçou, sem perder o ar genial, deixando Black, se possível, ainda mais irritado. - Vamos voltar para a sala de jantar, temos muito o que discutir... Mas antes de tudo, preciso fazer algo. - Ele tirou a própria varinha de dentro das vestes e apontou-a para Tom, murmurando um feitiço em um idioma desconhecido. - Agora você não poderá executar qualquer feitiço aqui dentro. Espero que compreenda, é necessário. 

Quando Dumbledore disse isso, mais da metade da Ordem suspirou em alívio, mas muitos outros continuaram tensos e até enraivecidos com a situação. Muitos deles já haviam perdido parentes ou amigos por causa do Lord das Trevas, e não estavam nem um pouco interessados no que ele poderia ter a dizer.

A raiva de Tom só aumentava, sentindo a trava em sua magia, mas ele sabia que não havia o que fazer, então só seguiu o diretor pelas escadas, ignorando as muitas varinhas que agora estavam apontadas para sí. 

Os adolescentes, porém, foram deixados sozinhos na sala, confusos, assustados e determinados a descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Nem mesmo o olhar repreensivo da Sra. Weasley conseguiu intimidá-los dessa vez, e logo que a porta da Sala de Jantar foi fechada, os gêmeos correram até ela e lançaram suas Orelhas Extensíveis por baixo dela, compartilhando-as com Ron, Hermione e Ginny.

A Sala de Jantar dos Black era bem grande, mas quase totalmente ocupada pela enorme mesa que se estendia desde a entrada até o final do lugar. Logo que Tom entrou, foi direcionado até a cadeira mais afastada de todas, onde se sentou ainda sentindo muitos olhares desconfiados sobre sí, como se ele fosse gritar "Avada Kedavra" a qualquer momento. 

Dumbledore sentou-se na cadeira principal do lado direito da mesa, que era maior e diferente das outras cadeiras - era claramente a cadeira do líder - e deu umas batidinhas em sua taça de ouro adornada em rubis para chamar a atenção. Dessa vez, Tom não conseguiu conter um bufo de indignação vendo como Dumbledore parecia idiota ocupando essa posição. 

Todos se sentaram e o lugar ficou em silêncio total, a não ser pelos resmungos irritados que Black ainda soltava ocasionalmente, sendo repreendido pelo amigo lobisomem, que parecia muito tenso, seu lobo estava mais visível que nunca no fundo de seus olhos e o homem parecia se segurar para não deixá-lo tomar conta de sí.

Com um aceno de varinha, Dumbledore serviu a todos uma taça de rum, como se aquela fosse apenas mais uma reunião de amigos e nada diferente estivesse acontecendo. Tom suspirou e pegou sua taça, dando um longo gole na bebida, sem perceber o brilho nos olhos do ancião. Em outras circunstâncias, Tom jamais teria bebido algo dado por Dumbledore, mas naquele momento, ele achava que um pouco de álcool era tudo que ele precisava para aguentar aquelas pessoas na reunião inteira. 

Ele olhou em volta, prestando atenção em cada um dos membros, Alastor Moody, Arthur, Molly, Bill e Charles Weasley, Dédalo Diggle, Elifas Doge, Emelina Vance, Estúrgio Podmore, Héstia Jones, Minerva McGonagall, Mundungo Fletcher, Ninfadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e, para a ira de Tom, Severo Snape, o homem que havia o traído da pior forma possível. Tom ainda iria se vingar de Snape, e o homem sabia disso, pois por mais fortes que suas barreiras de oclumência pudessem ser, ele não conseguia disfarçar a gota de suor frio que escorria de sua testa.

\- Há poucas horas, como vocês sabem, eu recebi uma carta muito... Digamos... Interessante. - Dumbledore começou, mostrando um envole muito parecido ao que Tom havia recebido anteriormente. - Nele, havia uma mensagem de ninguém mais ninguém menos que a própria Morte. - Algumas exclamações de descrença foram ouvidas, mas a maior parte dos membros da Ordem parecia acreditar, e estes estavam, se possível, ainda mais confusos. - Eu, obviamente, pensei se tratar de alguma brincadeira ou até mesmo uma armadilha, mas eu fiz todos os testes necessários para saber e concluí que a Morte realmente havia me contatado, principalmente depois que eu tive um vislumbre dela própria, comprovando isso. - Ele suspirou lentamente, passando os olhos por todos até parar em Tom. - Agora, Tom, precisamos saber exatamente o que está acontecendo, a Morte não deixou claro o que queria, apenas que todos da ordem deveriam ter conhecimento, e depois me esclareceu brevemente alguns pontos. - Dumbledore finalizou, o desprezo e a irritação não eram evidentes em seu rosto, mas Tom sabia que estavam ali.   
Dumbledore nunca iria querer compartilhar todas as suas informações com seus seguidores, o homem gostava de jogar, deixar todos aqueles idiotas lutar e morrer ao seu lado sem nem ao menos saber o que estava acontecendo de verdade. Tom achava isso repugnante. 

\- Posso dizer que, de certa forma, eu vim do futuro. - Tom começou, com sua voz um tanto entediada e rancorosa. - Ou, pelo menos, eu sei o que acontece nele. Resumindo de uma forma bem rápida, Dumbledore morre, a guerra explode, eu domino o Ministério Britânico, Hogwarts e todo o Mundo Bruxo, Harry Potter e seus amigos entram em uma missão suicida para me derrotar, a batalha finalmente acontece em Hogwarts, e no final... - Ele respirou profundamente, cerrando os punhos pela raiva e ignorando a expressão de choque presente em cada um dos rostos. - Eu morro em um duelo contra Harry Potter... Pelo ricochete de minha própria maldição. É isso que acontece.   
O lugar mergulhou novamente em um silêncio profundo, todos tentando absorver as informações que lhes foram dadas. Dumbledore, ao contrário deles, exibia um sorriso triunfante no rosto e não parecia nem ligar para sua morte.

Logo, os sussurros começaram. 

"Nós ganhamos!"

"Mas... Dumbledore morreu?"

"Harry Potter derrotou mesmo aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado!"

"Eu não achei realmente que teríamos alguma chance." 

"Eu sabia que o meu filhote conseguiria..."

"O mal sempre perde!"

Dumbledore, então, levantou a mão pedindo silêncio e voltou a olhar questionadoramente para Tom.

\- Sim, sim, é ótimo que tenhamos ganhado. Contudo, tenho que perguntar, Tom, como você voltou?

\- A minha alma ficou um tanto mutilada depois de tudo, você deve imaginar. - Tom falou secamente, vendo o sorriso vitorioso no rosto do diretor. - Por causa disso, eu fui condenado a ficar em uma espécie de limbo. No entanto, acreditem ou não, eu acabei convencendo a Morte a me dar uma segunda chance para viver. - Explicou sustentando os olhares acusatórios que recebeu. - Ela concordou, mas apenas se eu cumprir uma missão: eu tenho que matar o meu próprio eu, o meu eu principal que é o centro da guerra, e assim, tomar o lugar dele, consertando seus erros. Essa foi a única forma que eu achei para convencê-la, já que vai evitar que muitas pessoas morram antes da hora.

\- Oh, isso é muito corajoso da sua parte... - Dumbledore elogiou como se estivesse falando com uma criancinha que aprendeu a lição, e ignorou totalmente o olhar incrédulo que recebeu de Tom. - E como pretende fazer isso, meu garoto?

\- Há algumas coisas espalhadas pelos lugares que eu passei, essas coisas garantem a imortalidade do meu eu principal. Se eu destruí-las, Voldemort ficará indefeso. Ele ainda será forte, mas poderá morrer com uma maldição da morte. - Tom falou rangendo os dentes raivosamente, ele odiava ter que revelar seus segredos.

\- E como podemos acreditar em você? Você é Voldemort! Quer mesmo que a gente acredite que você mataria a si mesmo? - A Auror de cabelos violentamente cor-de-rosa, Ninfadora Tonks, foi quem perguntou.

\- Eu não sou Voldemort, eu sou Tom Riddle. - Ele falou secamente, causando arrepios em muitos da sala. - A ideia de matar a mim mesmo realmente não é algo que me agrada, no entanto, agora eu posso ver os erros que eu cometi durante a minha vida e quero mudá-los. Eu fui ganancioso demais, e isso causou a minha própria derrota. Agora que eu tenho a chance de viver novamente, eu quero seguir um novo rumo, tentar as coisas por outro lado. E se isso não deixa vocês seguros o suficiente, saibam que eu estou sendo vigiado pela própria Morte, ela garantirá que eu não vou... "Retornar às minhas raízes". Palavras da própria Morte.  
  
\- Muito bem, Tom. Como podemos ajudá-lo? - Dumbledore perguntou calmamente. 

\- Vocês não podem. Só estou aqui porque uma das condições da Morte foi que eu deveria avisá-los, mas ela não disse que eu precisaria aceitar a ajuda de vocês. - Tom falou com desprezo e zombou da expressão horrorizada no rosto do diretor. - No entanto, a Morte achou que seria uma boa ideia e exigiu que Harry Potter se una a mim nessa missão, ele precisará me ajudar nisso. - Ele completou, fazendo os membros da Ordem da Fênix engasgarem e se entreolharem exasperados, eles não pareciam gostar da ideia. 

\- Ele é só uma criança! - Molly Weasley guinchou. - Albus, você não pode permitir isso!

\- Harry!? - Black berrou, com os nervos à flor da pele.

\- Acreditem, eu também não queria isso, mas não tenho uma escolha. A Morte deixou claro que eu devo obedecê-la, e eu não estou disposto a descobrir as consequências de não o fazer. - Tom resmungou.

\- Molly, querida, talvez seja bom que isso aconteça. Harry é um bom menino, tenho certeza que ele garantirá que Tom faça o que é certo. - Dumbledore sorriu, qualquer um podia ver seus olhos brilhando de empolgação. Ele provavelmente esperava que o seu "garoto de ouro" lhe contasse tudo. - O que mais você precisa, Tom?

\- Eu preciso de uma vaga em Hogwarts no quinto ano. Não se preocupe, a Morte cuidará para que ninguém de lá me reconheça, nem mesmo os quadros e fantasmas. - Ele disse em resignação. - Eu também preciso falar com Harry Potter o mais cedo possível, e algum dinheiro para comprar as coisas que eu precisarei para Hogwarts, afinal, não é como se eu pudesse entrar no meu cofre aqui sem causar suspeitas. - Tom rosnou.

\- Muito bem, irei providenciar isso. - Dumbledore confirmou, ignorando os bruxos que não pareciam satisfeitos com isso. 

\- Dumbledore, como pode deixar ele perto de Harry? Perto dos alunos de Hogwarts? - Black socou a mesa com força, o rosto ainda contorcido de raiva.

\- Dumbledore, como pode ter certeza que ele falou a verdede? - Kingsley Shacklebolt, que ainda não havia se pronunciado nenhuma vez, perguntou com a voz levemente trêmula. 

\- Isso é simples! Sirius, Kingsley, antes da reunião começar, o professor Snape me deu um frasco de Veritaserum, que eu coloquei discretamente na taça de Tom. - O velho riu com diversão quando Tom no mesmo momento arremessou na parede a taça que segurava, com uma expressão enraivecida no rosto. - Não se preocupem com a segurança de meus alunos, eu, juntamente com Minerva e Severus, ficaremos de olho no Sr. Riddle. Ele não irá fazer nenhum mal enquanto estiver dentro de Hogwarts. - Dumbledore acenou para McGonagall e Snape, que confirmaram imediatamente. Minerva parecia um pouco nervosa, crispando os lábios e torcendo os dedos, já Snape, parecia estar se segurando muito para não levantar daquele lugar e ir embora o mais rápido possível. 

Black continuava resmungando, mas ele era o único, os outros pareciam ter cedido, ou, pelo menos, confiado nas palavras de Dumbledore. Este, estava mais satisfeito que nunca, mas Tom sabia que em algum momento o velho voltaria a questioná-lo. Ele agora tomaria cuidado para não beber ou comer nada vindo de Dumbledore.

O resto do tempo na reunião foi gasto com Tom respondendo as perguntas de todos aqueles que ainda tinham alguma dúvida, enquanto do outro lado da porta, os 5 adolescentes discutiam preocupados sobre todas as coisas que descobriram. Hermione temia a reação de seu amigo ao descobrir, pois sabia que Harry já deveria estar com muitas coisas na cabeça depois do final do 4° ano. Fred e George também não estavam diferentes, estes temiam pela segurança de Harry e se perguntavam se poderiam ajudá-lo com alguma de suas invenções. Gina ainda estava horrorizada por saber que todos estavam aceitando estar na presença daquele monstro, e pior ainda, que ela mesma teria que vê-lo todos os dias em Hogwarts, a garota estremecia só de pensar em como seria aquilo. Ronald, porém, estava tão nauseado que não conseguia nem ao menos pensar em alguma coisa, só esperava que seu amigo não saísse muito machucado dessa, porque ele que não iria querer trabalhar em conjunto com aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

No final da noite, quando Tom já não aguentava mais aturar aquelas pessoas estúpidas, ele foi direcionado para o antigo quarto de Regulus Black, mesmo com os gritos do velho elfo doméstico da casa que não queria deixar ninguém entrar, onde teria que passar a noite, pois se recusava a ficar em um cômodo com outras pessoas. 

No dia seguinte, Tom precisaria encarar Potter e comprar tudo o que ele precisaria usar em Hogwarts, incluindo uma varinha, já que a sua verdadeira estava com Voldemort. Pelo menos, ele não estaria mais tão desprotegido, mas ele ainda amaldiçoou a Morte por isso e pela ideia estúpida de trabalhar lado a lado com Harry Potter. 

Tom ainda não podia acreditar que tudo isso estava realmente acontecendo com ele, sua única esperança era de que as coisas ficariam mais fáceis depois de chegar em Hogwarts.


	3. Planos

Tom não conseguiu dormir aquela noite.

Na verdade, ele nem ao menos tentou. Não se permitiria ficar tão vulnerável em uma casa cheia de inimigos. 

Quem lhe garantia de que, ao fechar os olhos, seus inimigos não aproveitariam para matá-lo? Moody, particularmente, parecia muito animado com a perspectiva de ser aquele a derrotar o Lord das Trevas. 

No entanto, ao contrário de Moody, a maioria dos membros da Ordem da Fênix pareciam estar nas nuvens - mesmo que ainda ficassem aterrorizados todas as vezes que os olhos do garoto passavam sobre eles - pensando que estava tudo resolvido e que não precisariam mais se preocupar com a guerra.

Embora desgostoso, Tom não podia negar que Dumbledore havia feito um bom trabalho brincando com as mentes tolas daqueles bruxos medíocres. Se Alvo Dumbledore dizia uma coisa, era fato. Apenas alguns daqueles bruxos eram ousados o suficiente para discordar do grandioso Dumbledore, e os que faziam, eram vistos como loucos, Black e Moody eram bons exemplos disso. McGonagall também se mostrava contra muitas atitudes do velho, mas mesmo assim, o seguia fielmente como os outros. E Snape... Bem, Snape não se importava com nada além de zombar de todos e mostrar o seu claro desagrado de estar ali. Mundungo Fletcher também não era o melhor exemplo de membro da Ordem da Fênix, mas mesmo assim, respeitava o que Dumbledore dizia, desde que seu próprio pescoço não estivesse em risco.

Nenhum deles, porém, parecia perceber o quanto Dumbledore era manipulador, o brilho maldoso em seus olhos cintilantes atrás das lentes de seus óculos meia-lua sempre que conseguia convencer alguém de que podia confiar nele, ou o fato incontestável de que o velho vivia escondendo seus planos do resto da Ordem, mesmo que as pessoas próximas merecessem saber. Aqueles bruxos seguiam cegamente e depositavam toda a sua confiança em um homem que não confiava nem a menor das informações a eles - é claro que os Comensais da Morte faziam o mesmo, mas Voldemort nunca prometeu nada em troca de lealdade, eles faziam aquilo porque queriam e com consciência de que eram apenas servos, como os peões em um jogo de xadrez. Ao contrário de Dumbledore, que influenciava todos com sua genialidade e seu ar bondoso, e fingia ser amigo. Voldemort nunca seria amigo e todos sabiam disso, ninguém era tolo o suficiente para tentar. Eram tipos diferentes de manipulação, e Tom se divertia observando o quanto aqueles bruxos eram suscetíveis, como uma folha em branco que Dumbledore podia desenhar à vontade.

Agora, no entanto, trancado em seu quarto temporário, Tom não tinha nenhuma diversão, andando de um lado para o outro e mexendo nas coisas de seu antigo seguidor.

Regulus Black havia sido um exemplo de Sangue-Puro, e seu quarto mostrava claramente isso. As cores da Sonserina, verde e prata, estavam por toda parte, guarnecendo a cama, as paredes e janelas. O brasão da Família Black fora laboriosamente pintado por cima da cama com a divisa "Toujours Pur". Abaixo uma coleção de recortes de jornal, presos uns aos outros formando uma colagem irregular de vários recortes sobre o Lord das Trevas e os Comensais da Morte, orgulhosamente expostos na parede. Tom se permitiu um raro sorriso quando viu pela primeira vez, Regulus era um jovem promissor, mas nunca foi tão brilhante a ponto de ser escolhido para o círculo interno de seus seguidores, embora fosse muito dedicado, sempre querendo se provar capaz de liderar um ataque. Mas havia algo estranho nisso tudo, como uma peça faltando em um grande quebra-cabeça, que ele não conseguia identificar. 

Tom tinha todas as memórias de Voldemort intactas na sua mente, mas a imagem de Regulus parecia estranhamente... Borrada. No entanto, a imagem não parecia ter sido esquecida, ela poderia estar apenas, de alguma forma, bloqueada, e Tom tinha certeza de que a Morte estava por trás disso, como se fosse uma dica. A criatura não era muito sutil.

Havia algo a mais em Regulus Black, e ele iria descobrir eventualmente. Por ora, Tom estava mais preocupado em não ser atacado pelos seguidores de Dumbledore enquanto ainda estava sem energia e com um bloqueio mágico. Nessas horas, ele sentia falta de sua varinha de teixo e pena de fênix, que agora estava em posse de seu outro eu.

As horas se passaram e Tom aproveitou para organizar a sua mente, que continuava bagunçada desde sua morte, e voltava lentamente ao normal. Ele não podia arriscar ficar com a mente desprotegida enquanto Dumbledore tentava insistentemente penetrá-la, o velho era irritante. E além disso, Tom precisava planejar tudo o que iria fazer, ele tinha que pegar todas as suas horcruxes, uma na Caverna de Cristal, uma no Gringotes, uma na Cabana dos Gaunt e uma em Hogwarts, na Sala Precisa, além de destruir a parte da alma que estava no garoto. Sobre Nagini, ele preferia mesmo não ter que matá-la, a cobra era uma boa companhia, e se ela colaborasse, talvez a alma também possa ser removida sem problemas. E como se não bastasse, Tom também precisava treinar o garoto Potter para a batalha final, que ele certamente participaria, e isso seria bastante cansativo.

A cabeça de Tom doía só de pensar que, em algum momento, ele terá que enfrentar seu próprio eu cara a cara. Ele não conseguia nem imaginar como seria difícil matar a sí mesmo, embora ainda achasse aquela situação um tanto cômica.

Quando o dia amanheceu, Tom foi um dos primeiros a sair do quarto, parecendo estranhamente disposto - levando em consideração a situação que estava - e seguiu para a cozinha, torcendo para que não precisasse encontrar ninguém.

O que, de fato, não aconteceu. 

Logo que entrou na cozinha, ele percebeu que já havia outra pessoa ali. Uma dos adolescentes que o encontraram na noite anterior estava debruçada na mesa, brincando distraidamente com uma colher enquanto esperava a chaleira ferver. Seus cabelos volumosos caíam baguncados sobre os ombros, e ela trajava um pijama trouxa horrível, que Tom fez uma careta de desprezo ao ver. Ele estava prestes a virar as costas e voltar para o quarto quando algo o deteve, ele sabia o quanto aquelas crianças eram grudadas em Potter, e considerando que ele teria que passar um bom tempo perto do garoto, causar uma boa impressão para elas poderia ser útil no futuro. 

Tom pigarreou, chamando a atenção da garota, e colocou o seu melhor sorriso no rosto. No entanto, assim que Hermione levantou os olhos e viu quem estava com ela, soltou uma enorme exclamação de surpresa e jogou a colher que segurava longe, com a boca aberta de surpresa. 

Contendo o impulso de revirar os olhos, ele acenou amigavelmente para a garota e caminhou até ela, esperando-a se recuperar do susto.

\- Bom dia, Srta. Granger. - Cumprimentou cordialmente. 

\- Você sabe o meu nome! - Surpreendeu-se a garota.

\- É claro que eu sei. - Ele respondeu simplista, como se o assunto fosse frívolo. 

Ainda um pouco apreensiva, Hermione analisou a figura que tinha diante de sí, seus olhos demorando nos cabelos bem arrumados de Tom. Embora tentasse não demonstrar, ela sentia medo do garoto, pois sabia do que ele era capaz e o que ele achava de nascidos trouxas como ela, mas mesmo assim, ela não podia negar que Riddle era fodidamente bonito. 

\- Então é verdade...? Tudo o que você falou na reunião? - Ela perguntou timidamente para o garoto que a encarava fixamente, como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando. O coração de Hermione estava tão acelerado que Tom quase conseguia ouví-lo.

\- Você e seus amigos estavam ouvindo atrás da porta, não é? Vocês não foram nada sutis. - Ele falou com diversão, fazendo a garota corar. - E sim, é verdade. Em breve eu e o seu amigo iremos começar a agir sobre... Voldemort. - Tom soltou um longo e desanimado suspiro.

\- Isso é... Isso é... - A garota balbuciou nervosamente. 

\- Bastante desagradável. - Ele concluiu, o desprezo era visível mesmo que disfarçado na sua voz. Hermione se encolheu, estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem ao menos percebeu quando a chaleira começou a chiar. - Acho que já está pronto. - Tom apontou distraidamente para o fogão, e se divertiu ao ver a garota se assustar e correr para desligar. 

Hermione estava fazendo um grande esforço para se manter calma, mas sua ansiedade parecia estar levando a melhor.

\- Eu pesquisei um pouco sobre as coisas que você falou durante a noite. Sobre a Morte, quero dizer. - Ela falou, depois de separar duas xícaras e começar a servir o chá que tinha um cheiro cítrico. As olheiras e a agitação nos olhos da garota diziam a Tom que ela não havia pesquisado só "um pouco". - A biblioteca Black tem muitos livros raros, eu pensei que poderia encontrar alguma coisa, mas não achei nada. - Hermione contou, parecendo devastada.

\- O que exatamente você não entendeu? - Tom perguntou com uma falsa paciência, puxando uma das cadeiras da mesa e se sentando confortavelmente na frente da garota.

\- Sobre a Morte, vocês falaram como se ela fosse uma pessoa, mas... Isso não é possível...

\- Nem tudo que existe está nos livros, Srta. Granger. - Ele a interrompeu.

Hermione engoliu em seco e empurrou uma das xícaras de chá que havia servido para Tom, que agradeceu com um leve aceno.

\- Eu não sei o que a Morte é, e duvido que um dia saberei. Existem muitas lendas sobre ela entre os bruxos, mas não há como saber quais são verdadeiras e quais são falsas, e embora ela tenha me dado algumas informações sobre seu mundo, não sei dizer muito. - Ele girou a xícara com as pontas dos dedos e então levou-a aos lábios, bebendo um gole lentamente enquanto apreciava a curiosidade que crescia nos olhos da garota. - Podemos dizer que ela é uma criatura. Uma criatura única. 

\- Então ela tem uma forma? - Hermione ofegou. - Como nos livros de fantasia, com um manto negro e uma foice?

\- Podemos dizer que sim. Eu não vi nenhuma foice com ela, mas não me surpreenderia se ela tivesse uma escondida embaixo do manto. - Tom zombou. - A Morte é uma figura bastante impressionante, mas a imagem que você tem dela está correta.

\- Isso é incrível. - Ela sussurrou para sí mesma emocionadamente, sua xícara de chá abandonada na mesa. - E... O que exatamente você precisa procurar? Ontem você disse que há objetos que garantem a imortalidade de V-Voldemort. Que objetos são esses?

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione encontraram os azuis escuros de Tom, e a garota logo desviou o olhar novamente, com o rosto muito vermelho. Ela sabia que havia sido imprudente ao falar o nome do Lord das Trevas na frente do garoto, mas sua curiosidade foi maior do que o medo de despertar a ira dele.

\- Não estou contando isso. - Tom riu da decepção muito aparente no rosto da garota.

Hermione parecia querer insistir, mas achou melhor não testar novamente o bom humor do jovem Lord das Trevas. Principalmente estando sozinha com ele enquanto todos dormiam.

\- Então... Hogwarts, não é? - Ela mudou de assunto desconfortavelmente, com um longo suspiro. - Você vai ir para a Slytherin, imagino.

Tom sorriu com a mudança na voz de Hermione e arrumou sua posição na cadeira, ficando com as costas mais eretas e cruzando os braços na mesa.

\- Sim, eu acho. Em Hogwarts fui selecionado para a Slytherin, mas creio que seria melhor se eu ficasse na Gryffindor dessa vez, já que eu terei que interagir constantemente com o seu amigo e seria no mínimo estranho se um Grifinório e um Sonserino começassem a se esgueirar juntos pelos cantos. Não tenho certeza se o Chapéu Seletor aceitaria me colocar em outra casa, mas de qualquer forma, irei tentar convencê-lo. - Ele falou com polidez e depois deu um sorriso de canto, formando uma covinha em sua bochecha direita. Hermione congelou, sua boca ficando muito seca de repente. - Você é da Gryffindor, não é?

O olhar da garota se iluminou e ela não conseguiu conter o pequeno sorriso de empolgação que se formou em seu rosto. Tom quase gargalhou com isso, porque se a garota que parecia ser a mais inteligente e desconfiada dos amigos de Potter já estava tão confortável ao seu lado, ele não podia nem imaginar quão fácil seria conquistar os outros.

Educação, inteligência, gentileza e sensualidade sempre foram as principais armas contra os tolos.

\- Sim! Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George e eu fomos selecionados para a Gryffindor, embora o Chapéu Seletor tenha ficado em dúvida comigo entre a Gryffindor e a Ravenclaw, porque eu sou leal e corajosa, mas também sou muito curiosa e amo estudar, só que nos livros que eu li diziam que Godric era mais...

Hermione iria continuar tagarelando para Tom, que fingia interesse, mas o barulho da porta da cozinha sendo aberta violentamente a interrompeu.

\- Hermione! - Uma Ginny Weasley, meio chorosa, meio aliviada, entrou correndo e se jogou em cima da amiga, mas seu alívio só durou até seus olhos pararem em Tom. - O que você está fazendo com ele? 

\- Hermione? - O Weasley pai correu até a porta, ofegante. - Ah, você está aqui. Ela está aqui, gente, está tudo sob controle. - Ele gritou por cima do ombro para as outras pessoas da casa, e vários resmungos sonolentos e suspiros altos de alívio foram ouvidos.

\- Granger! - Alastor Moody entrou na cozinha correndo, quase atropelando o Sr. Weasley que estava parado na porta, enquanto segurava seu cajado fortemente entre os dedos grossos e cheios de cicatrizes. O som horrível de sua perna de madeira batendo no chão era ouvido em toda a cozinha. - Você é idiota? Não saia mais sozinha pela casa enquanto esse monstro estiver solto! - Ele rosnou para a garota e apontou a varinha ameaçadoramente para Tom, que terminava de beber seu chá tranquilamente. - Varinhas sempre em punho! - Ele bradou.

\- O que? - Hermione se levantou indignada, enquanto Ninfadora Tonks, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black também entravam na cozinha. Black não conteve um rosnado ao ver o adolescente que havia assassinado seus amigos, jogado confortavelmente na cadeira de sua casa. - Riddle não fez nada para mim, nós só estávamos conversando. - A garota explicou, saindo dos braços da amiga ruiva. 

Tom sorriu misteriosamente ao ouví-la. A garota era tão influenciável que uma simples conversa pacífica já foi o suficiente para fazê-la confiar - mesmo que minimamente - nele, ela até mesmo parecia chateada com os adultos por serem tão agressivos. E vendo o sorriso no rosto do garoto, Moody bufou e saiu da cozinha batendo seu cajado e resmungando algo como "deveríamos tê-lo acorrentado".

\- Conversando? - Tonks estreitou os olhos para Tom, como se o analisasse, enquanto se apoiava na parede atrás dela. - Qualquer coisa, Hermione, dê um grito que eu venho te ajudar. - Ela bradou corajosamente, levando uma mão ao peito de forma dramática e ficando em posição militar.

No mesmo momento, mais pessoas entraram no lugar, falando alto e fazendo barulho: a Sra. Weasley, alguns membros da Ordem - felizmente, Snape não estava entre eles. Tom não achava que conseguiria suportá-lo. - e mais três adolescentes ruivos sonolentos, ainda usando seus pijamas.

Tom apenas soltou um suspiro irritado, massageando suas têmporas com os dedos. O barulho era infernal. 

\- Chega disso! Vamos, sentem-se! Eu vou preparar o café. - A Sra. Weasley correu para a cozinha, agitada. 

Aquela manhã que havia começado de uma forma relativamente boa, agora estava sendo uma das piores manhãs que Tom já havia tido, só não tão ruins quanto as que passou no Orfanato Wool, na companhia daquelas crianças trouxas detestáveis. Tom não suportava o barulho, as risadas, as conversas e as pessoas, e só se sentiu bem quando finalmente deixaram-no sair daquela cozinha horrível.

Ele estava tão cheio daquelas pessoas, que variavam entre olhá-lo com medo, ignorar sua presença, querer atacá-lo e zombar dele por não poder fazer magia, que quase ficou feliz quando as enfermarias avisaram a chegada de Dumbledore na casa.

Irritado, Tom foi até o velho, que exibia seu habitual sorriso inteligente no rosto, e aceitou o saco de galeões e a lista de materiais escolares que ele lhe entregava. 

\- Animado, Tom? - Dumbledore perguntou para o garoto, depois de cumprimentar todos que estavam hospedados na casa.

\- É claro. - Tom respondeu com escárnio. 

E quando os dois finalmente deixaram o Largo Grimmauld e aparataram em uma parte vazia da Rua dos Alfeneiros, Tom finalmente respirou aliviado pelo silêncio, mesmo que ainda tivesse que aturar a companhia forçada do diretor que se negava a deixá-lo sozinho.

O alívio, porém, durou muito pouco. Mais alguns breves minutos se passaram e eles logo chegaram em frente ao número 4. Era a casa dos Dursley, a casa onde Harry Potter morava.


	4. Harry Potter

Uma batida. Duas batidas. Três batidas. 

Geralmente, a quarta vinha com um grito e um insulto, mas Harry não se importava mais com isso. 

Há horas estava na mesma posição, deitado na cama, com olhos grudados no teto e uma carta não enviada na mão, sem vontade nenhuma de se levantar. Já fazia um mês que as aulas haviam acabado, e ele fora, mais uma vez, obrigado a retornar à casa de seus tios, onde estava mais do que claro que ele não era bem-vindo.

"É para a sua segurança!", eles falaram. 

Nenhum deles se importou com o que ele estava passando, ou com o que ele sentia, desde que obedecesse e não questionasse.

E então, a quarta batida finalmente soou.

\- Garoto! - Petúnia berrou com sua voz esganiçada. - Levante, seu preguiçoso! O café não vai ficar pronto sozinho. Você tem cinco minutos para aparecer na cozinha e preparar o café, ou então vai ficar sem comida por uma semana. - Ela deu uma última batida na porta e então parou. O barulho de seus sapatos de salto baixo batendo no chão de madeira informaram Harry de que ela havia descido as escadas.

Era sempre assim: obedeça, trabalhe, ignore todas as ofensas e ameaças dirigidas a você, e fique quieto, ou então morra de fome e ganhe ainda mais trabalho doméstico para fazer, até quase desmaiar de cansaço. E isso quando não servia de saco de pancadas para o primo, sem poder revidar. Harry lembrava com clareza do dia que tia Petúnia o bateu com uma frigideira por ter assustado Dudley com feitiços falsos, ou quando tio Válter quase o socou no rosto por ter dito a palavra "mágica" dentro de sua casa, ou até mesmo das vezes que tia Guida o bateu com sua bengala, na infância, para que ele não superasse Dudley em uma brincadeira. 

Afinal, foi assim que Harry cresceu. Sem amor, trabalhando como um escravo, sofrendo injustiças o tempo todo e sem o direito de reclamar. Cada vez que ele fechava os olhos, uma nova lembrança de sua infância aparecia. Ele sempre fora o garoto magricela que usava um par óculos fundo de garrafa, remendados com fita adesiva, e roupas esfarrapadas que eram muito maiores do que ele.

Quando descobriu ser um bruxo, Harry pensou que sua vida iria melhorar bastante, até porque ele estava indo aprender magia em um castelo! O que poderia ser mais legal do que isso?

Bem, ele estava enganado. 

No primeiro ano, ele estava tão extasiado com tudo aquilo que nem se preocupou muito em aprender, ele era um aluno mediano - não tão bom quanto Hermione, mas não tão ruim quanto Crabbe e Goyle -, e finalmente pôde ter amigos, além de descobrir o quanto gostava de jogar Quadribol. Ron era a melhor pessoa que ele podia querer para fazer amizade, ele era legal, engraçado, tinha uma família incrível, lhe contava coisas que ele ainda não sabia sobre o Mundo Bruxo, e, apesar de ser um pouco explosivo às vezes, era, com toda a certeza, confiável. Já Hermione, era uma garota extremamente metida, com a mente fechada e mania de sabe-tudo, mas que sempre o ajudava com as tarefas das aulas e estava ao seu lado quando precisava. Além de que a garota parecia sempre saber o que dizer quando ele se sentia mal, e era muito corajosa e inteligente.

O final do ano letivo, porém, não foi tão legal quanto o começo. Harry e seus amigos tiveram que lidar com todos os desafios para chegar na Pedra Filosofal, e no final, ele teve que enfrentar Voldemort cara-a-cara e o impedir de conseguir a pedra, já que a professora McGonagall não havia acreditado nele, e Dumbledore ainda estava fora da escola. Mas quando acordou na enfermaria, Harry nem ao menos ligou para o fato de que havia quase morrido dentro da própria escola e assistido um professor virar pó, afinal, Dumbledore lhe falou meia dúzia de palavras sobre amor, fez uma piada sobre os feijõezinhos de todos sabores, e entregou a Taça das Casas para a Grifinória. 

Ele e os amigos haviam vencido Voldemort! Estava tudo maravilhoso!

Grande homem, Dumbledore era.

E então, depois daquele longo ano letivo, Harry voltou para a casa dos tios e ficou contando os dias até retornar para sua tão amada escola, o único lugar que ele podia chamar de lar.

Os dias, semanas, meses e anos se passaram, e a cada ano letivo era um novo desafio e uma nova experiência de quase-morte. Seus amigos achavam o máximo, os três viviam aventuras incríveis todos os anos e sempre acabava tudo bem. Até mesmo Hermione, que sempre obedecia as regras, adorava falar e reviver tudo aquilo depois. Harry era o único que não gostava de nada disso, ele só queria ser um estudante normal, que não precisasse arriscar a sua vida o tempo todo porque os adultos não faziam nada a respeito. 

Então chegou o quarto ano, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido no ano anterior, com Pettigrew escapando, Harry lutando contra centenas de dementadores, Lupin se demitindo e Sirius fugindo no hipogrifo. Harry pensou que, pela primeira vez, teria um pouco de paz - mesmo tendo visões constantes da mente de Lord Voldemort -, mas logo se viu forçado em um torneio mortal, que ele não tonha nenhuma vontade de participar. Ele estava arrasado, com medo do que teria que encarar naquele maldito torneio, e confuso sobre quem poderia ter colocado seu nome no cálice, enquanto quase toda a escola o odiava e fazia questão de mostrar isso. Harry só queria correr para perto de seu melhor amigo e ter uma pessoa para desabafar e pedir ajuda, mas ele não tinha mais um melhor amigo. Ronald, por causa de sua inveja estúpida, o havia abandonado no momento que mais precisava. Hermione ainda estava ao seu lado, mas Harry sentia falta de ter Ron com ele, nem que fosse para falar sobre Quadribol. 

A verdade é que Ron nunca foi tão confiável como Harry costumava pensar. 

Mas as coisas passaram, Ron se desculpou - da forma dele, é claro -, e Harry acabou deixando isso de lado, não havia motivo para ficar lembrando disso. Ele tinha seus amigos novamente, e agora só precisava se preocupar em sobreviver às últimas duas tarefas.

A segunda tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo foi difícil, mas ele conseguiu - graças a Cedrico e Dobby, ele achava -, e então, a família de todos os campeões foi chamada na escola para parabenizar os filhos e assistir a última tarefa. Harry viu a família de Krum, bruxos imponentes, dando dicas ao jovem de como vencer a prova do labirinto; os pais e a irmãzinha de Fleur, tão carinhosos, abraçando a garota e confortando-a por não ter ido tão bem na última tarefa; e os pais de Cedrico, que ficavam sempre exibindo o filho a todos, com um sorriso de puro orgulho no rosto. Os Diggory amavam ter um filho tão incrível como Cedrico, e faziam questão de mostrar isso a todos. Harry pensou, naquele momento, como seria se os Dursley estivessem ali, e em um surto de imaginação, ele viu a tia Petúnia cuidando dele e o mimando como fazia todos os dias com Dudley, e tio Válter dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas e bradando o quanto seria fácil para ele passar naquela prova, enquanto o primo lhe contava amigavelmente sobre as coisas que havia feito no Mundo Trouxa. 

Harry riu amargamente ao imaginar tal absurdo. Não, aquilo nunca aconteceria.

Ao invés disso, os pais de Ron que apareceram por lá, e Harry, embora desgostoso de sua relação com os tios, ficou muito feliz em vê-los lá. Principalmente porque, de certa forma, os Weasley estavam mostrando com aquela pequena atitude que ele também fazia parte da família, e isso foi muito mais do que ele poderia pedir. Aquelas pessoas se importavam com ele, ele tinha uma família. 

E quando a última tarefa finalmente aconteceu, Harry resistiu, lutou contra todas as criaturas do labirinto, encontrou o final, acertou o enigma da esfinge e pegou a Taça do Torneio Tribruxo ao mesmo tempo que Cedrico Diggory, feliz porque pensava que tudo iria acabar bem mais uma vez, e ele iria ser campeão de Hogwarts e ganhador da glória eterna. Mas, novamente, não foi isso que aconteceu.

Cedrico foi morto na sua frente, em um lampejo de luz verde. 

A mesma maldição que assassinara seus pais e tantos outros bruxos, agora fora jogada em um jovem inocente, que tinha família, amigos e sonhos que nunca se realizariam. 

Foi tão cruel... Harry foi forçado a assistir o Lord das Trevas retornar, com sua aparência ofídica repugnante, e reunir seus antigos seguidores. Ele foi humilhado, torturado e forçado a duelar contra o bruxo das trevas mais perigoso de todos os tempos e assassino de seus pais, tudo isso depois de passar por uma série de desafios em um labirinto mortal, ser ferido por uma acromântula e ver um colega ser morto.

Como saiu vivo disso, nem ele sabia dizer, e, pela primeira vez, ele desejou que não tivesse sobrevivido. 

E agora, Harry estava preso em mais um verão na casa dos Dursley, esquecido pelas pessoas que diziam ser seus amigos e família, mas que não se preocupavam nem mesmo em mandar uma carta. A imagem de Cedrico morto não saía de sua cabeça, e sua cicatriz doía quase todos os dias e não parecia querer parar, afinal, Voldemort estava forte novamente e logo tentaria matá-lo mais uma vez. Mas Harry não se preocupava com sí mesmo, ele se preocupava com os outros, mesmo quando ninguém parecia se importar com ele. E isso era a única coisa que o fazia levantar de sua cama todos os dias e ir procurar jornais nas lixeiras ou se esconder nos cantos para escutar o noticiário, temendo ouvir algo sobre um genocídio misterioso de trouxas. 

Resignado, Harry suspirou profundamente, sentindo suas costelas doerem pelo esforço. Já fazia muito tempo que ele estava sem comer, sua tia o deixara sem comida na noite anterior por ter quebrado um prato quando Dudley o empurrou propositalmente, mas mesmo assim, ele se levantou vagarosamente, parando por um momento em frente ao espelho rachado na parede de seu quarto e contemplando a imagem. Ele havia crescido alguns bons centímetros no último mês, embora estivesse ainda mais magro do que já esteve. Seus ombros ossudos se destacavam na camisa larga e velha de Dudley, e ele usava a mesma calça e os tênis surrados que tinha há anos. Seus olhos verdes, outrora vivos e alegres, pareciam ter escurecido e perdido o brilho, contornados por olheiras profundas e escondidos atrás de seus óculos, que já estavam pequenos demais para o tamanho de seu rosto, e sua pele parecia doentia de tão pálida. 

Impressionantemente, a coisa que Harry mais gostava em sua aparência ultimamente era seus cabelos, que já estavam grandes no ano letivo passado e haviam crescido ainda mais nos últimos meses. As mechas onduladas agora quase batiam em seus ombros, negras como um corvo. Tio Válter havia reclamado disso porque, na opinião dele, estava anormal demais, mas Harry não se importou. Descobriu que gostava de seus cabelos maiores, porque assim eles não ficavam tão bagunçados quanto antes.

Harry evitou, propositalmente, encarar seu reflexo mais do que devia, não queria ver como sua cicatriz, que continuava ardendo irritantemente, parecia mais escura que o normal, e se virou, caminhando até a porta e saindo do quarto. Era a hora de fazer o café. 

Resmungando consigo mesmo, Harry desceu as escadas e correu para a cozinha o mais rápido que seus ossos doloridos permitiam, ele não queria testar a paciência de sua tia novamente.

\- Está esperando o que? - Ela rosnou para ele, enquanto estendia uma toalha horrível com estampa de pinguins na mesa.

Ele apenas suspirou interiormente e pegou a frigideira no armário, jogando um pouco de óleo e colocando para esquentar no fogão. Ele odiava cozinhar, principalmente porque isso o fazia lembrar de suas terríveis aulas de poções, mas mesmo cozinhar era um pouco melhor do que preparar uma poção, afinal, cozinhando ele não corria o risco de criar algo explosivo sem querer - ou, pelo menos, nunca havia acontecido. 

Enquanto Harry tentava cozinhar, sua tia continuava vomitando obscenidades para ele, mas ele tentava não dar ouvidos, reunindo todo o seu autocontrole e se concentrando em achar o bacon na geladeira.

\- ...Garoto preguiçoso, fingindo dormir, eu deveria proibir você de fechar aquela porta... Ou melhor, eu vou pedir para Válter arrancá-la! Você acha que pode fazer o que quer por causa desse seu padrinho louco, mas está muito enganado! Essas aberrações não podem fazer o que bem entendem, eles não podem mexer com a nossa vida dessa forma, aparecendo na lareira, torturando meu Dudley com aquelas... Balas, ou seja lá o que aquelas coisas eram. Primeiro o rabo, depois a língua, na próxima vez, eu juro que vou na polícia...!

\- Por que? - Foi só o que ele perguntou, em um sussurro.

\- Por que o que, garoto? - A mulher rosnou.

\- Por que você me trata assim? - Harry virou-se para encarar a tia, que pareceu momentaneamente sem fala. - Vocês sempre falam que deveriam ter me deixado em um orfanado, e eu me pergunto, por que não me deixaram? Vocês podiam ter feito isso, seria melhor para todo mundo.

Petúnia, de repente, parecia congelada no lugar, seu rosto perdendo a cor muito rapidamente. 

\- Nós não podíamos. Aquele velho... Dumbledore, me ameaçou. Ameaçou minha família. 

\- Dumbledore os ameaçou? - Harry repetiu, meio incrédulo, meio indignado. - Como?

\- Ele disse na carta que não tínhamos outra opção, você tinha que ficar conosco ou então as aberrações nos perseguiriam. - Ela apertou os labios em desgosto.

\- Carta? Que carta?

\- A carta que veio com você, é claro. Foi um susto e tanto quando, ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, eu vi você, dormindo enrolado em um cobertor, com uma carta segura na mão. Na carta, o velho dizia que minha... Minha irmã havia morrido e eu era a única que podia cuidar de você por causa de um... Sacrifício ou alguma coisa assim, eu não lembro ao certo, e o que aconteceria se abandonássemos você. Acredite, eu não queria ter nada a ver com gente como você, mas eu tinha esperança de que, se nos dedicássemos o suficiente, conseguiríamos expelir essa loucura de você. E além disso, essa tal proteção impede que os seguidores do homem que explodiu seus pais entrem aqui.

Harry não conseguiu falar mais nada, apenas se virou novamente para o fogão e ficou em silêncio, sua cabeça girava e ele não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada, mesmo com medo de queimar o bacon novamente. 

Uma carta.

Dumbledore deixou um bebê de um ano, que havia acabado de perder os pais, do lado de fora da casa dos tios, apenas com uma carta para explicar o que aconteceu, e ainda forçou-os a aceitá-lo.

Dumbledore nunca o contou nada disso.

Uma dor ardente na mão foi o que fez Harry voltar à realidade, soltando uma exclamação de dor. Seu indicador e boa parte do polegar direito agora exibiam marcas vermelhas muito feias, por terem encostado na frigideira quente. Harry resmungou olhando para o estrago em sua mão e desligou o fogão, servindo o bacon no prato.

Mesmo com dor, ele continuou preparando o café. Sua tia havia o deixado sozinho na cozinha, mas logo voltaria, e ela não iria aceitar nenhuma desculpa para que o café ainda não estivesse pronto. Ele fritou as salsichas, preparou as torradas, fez o suco, passou o café e arrumou a mesa com um pouco de tudo que tinha na geladeira. A mesa continha comida o suficiente para que mais de quinze pessoas pudessem comer à vontade, mas Harry sabia que, com o tio e o primo em casa, ela estaria vazia em menos de cinco minutos, então tratou logo de comer uma torrada e um pedaço de bacon escondido, antes de ir avisar a tia de que estava pronto. 

No entanto, quando estava chegando na sala, Harry escutou um sussurro exasperado vindo da porta e parou bruscamente, se escondendo atrás da parede para que não fosse visto.

\- Eu já falei para irem embora! - Petúnia estava parada como uma estátua na frente da porta entreabert, e usava o seu corpo para bloqueá-la, como se, quem quer que fosse, pudesse entrar a qualquer descuido seu. - Não irei permitir mais aberrações na minha casa, meu marido já vai acordar e ele não vai gostar de vê-los aqui. Se querem falar com o garoto, usem aqueles pássaros malditos que eu sei que vocês tem ou o levem embora. Agora, sumam daqui!

\- Sra. Dursley, por favor, deixe-nos entrar, não iremos demorar. - Dumbledore falou calmamente do outro lado da porta.

\- Eu já disse que não! - A mulher guinchou, no mesmo momento que Válter e Dudley desciam as escadas.

\- Saia da frente, trouxa estúpida, ou então eu irei tirá-la à força! - Uma outra voz soou. Harry não conseguia ver o dono, mas seu coração deu um salto no mesmo momento que a escutou.

Não, não podia ser...

\- Tom, se acalme, tenho certeza de que não será necessário... - Dumbledore começou, com a voz estranhamente calma.

\- Petúnia! - Válter gritou ao perceber quem estava na porta dele, e correu até a mulher, que deu um salto ao ouvir a voz do marido. - Vão embora, anormais! Eu jurei para mim mesmo que não permitiria que mais gente como vocês entrassem na minha casa. FORA! - Ele falou, meio gritando, meio sussurrando, com medo de que os vizinhos escutassem.

\- Agora já chega! - Tom rosnou, e no momento seguinte, Válter e Petúnia foram arremessados do outro lado da parede, enquanto Dudley assistia tudo do alto da escada, com a boca aberta de horror.

Harry estava congelado, sem saber o que fazer, assistindo Tom Riddle entrar na casa, alto e imponente, com os olhos brilhando de fúria em direção aos trouxas caídos no chão. Ele nem ao menos percebeu que, inconscientemente, havia saído de trás da parede que estava escondido, olhando em choque para os bruxos.

\- Bom dia, Harry! - Dumbledore cumprimentou alegremente, como se nada de errado tivesse acabado de acontecer. - Desculpe-me por não avisá-lo sobre a nossa visita, mas não tivemos tempo para explicar antes.

\- O que... O que está acontecendo? - Harry conseguiu perguntar, com as mãos tremendo de nervosismo, enquanto seus tios se levantavam, furiosos. - O que ele está fazendo aqui? Como... Como ISSO aconteceu? - Ele apontou para Tom, que cruzou os braços, impassível. 

\- V-Válter... Oh, Válter! - Petúnia gemeu enquanto ajudava seu marido, que estava com o rosto púrpura de fúria, a se levantar.

\- SAIAM. DA. MINHA. CASA! - Ele sibilou entredentes.

\- Creio, Harry, que seja melhor nos sentarmos antes de esclarecermos as coisas. - Dumbledore, propositalmente, ignorou os Dursley e seguiu andando para dentro da sala, em direção ao sofá. Tom apenas revisou os olhos interiormente enquanto o seguia, com sua capa negra ondulando conforme ele andava. 

O diretor, então, sentou-se calmamente, como se estivesse em um lugar muito confortável e com anfitriões hospitaleiros. Suas vestes estravagantes de cor púrpura com desenhos de estrelinhas se espalharam pelo sofá, contrastando violentamente com os tons pastéis da sala.

Tom sentou-se o mais longe possível do velho, suspirando com desgosto e colocando no rosto sua melhor expressão de tédio. E Harry, forçou-se a seguí-los, mesmo que suas pernas ainda quisessem ficar travadas no lugar. Ele continuava espantado demais com a presença de Tom para falar qualquer coisa, então decidiu apenas esperar por uma explicação, amaldiçoando-se internamente por não trazer sua varinha consigo.

Os Dursley, porém, não se atreveram a tentar expulsá-los novamente, apenas amontoaram-se de pé em um canto da sala, torcendo para que fossem embora o mais rápido possível. Válter tinha os punhos cerrados enquanto se colocava na frente de Petúnia, e esta, ainda abraçava o filho, que tinha uma expressão nauseada no rosto gordo, e tentava decidir se deveria realmente correr para o telefone e chamar a polícia. 

\- Harry, meu garoto... - Dumbledore começou humildemente. - Peço que, primeiramente, você tenha em mente que chegará um momento que teremos de decidir entre o que é bom, e...

\- Não! - Harry o interrompeu, parecendo muito perturbado. - Não precisa fazer um discurso, senhor, eu só quero saber a verdade. Por favor, seja direto. O que está acontecendo? - Ele perguntou, cansado de sempre ouvir Dumbledore falar muito e não dizer nada.

O velho suspirou cansadamente e acenou com a cabeça, concordando. 

\- Você, claramente, já percebeu a presença de Tom. - Ele apontou para o adolescente entediado no outro canto do sofá, que zombou ao ouví-lo. - Ontem eu recebi, em meu escritório, uma carta muito peculiar, escrita pela própria Morte...

\- Perdão? - Harry franziu a testa para o mais velho, já sentindo uma certa irritação tomar conta de sí. 

\- Sim, a Morte é uma entidade. - Falou simplista. - Talvez Tom possa explicar para você depois. Não é, Tom? - Dumbledore sorriu para adolescente que permanecia calado, com uma expressão de puro desgosto enquanto alternava o olhar entre os trouxas e o garoto que o ajudaria a derrotar Voldemort. - De qualquer forma, o que importa é como chegamos até aqui, ou melhor, como Tom chegou até aqui. Na carta enviada pela Morte, ela explicou detalhadamente que Tom voltou, do ano de 1998, para corrigir seus erros futuros e passados, e ele vai precisar da sua ajuda para isso.

\- Corrigir seus erros? Minha ajuda? Professor, eu não estou entendendo! - Harry descabelou-se, mais nervoso a cada fala do diretor. - Este é Voldemort! Mas eu... Eu o vi ressurgir do caldeirão, e ele não tinha essa aparência. 

\- V-Voldemort? - Petúnia sussurrou para sí mesma, aterrorizada. 

\- Sim. - Dumbledore falou, dirigindo-se à mulher dessa vez. - Harry certamente contou-lhes sobre o que aconteceu no final do ano letivo passado, não contou?

Os trouxas permaneceram calados, encarando o mago com apreensão. 

\- Não é como se eles quisessem saber. - Harry resmungou. - Eles odeiam tudo que é mágico, e você sabe disso, diretor.

O mais velho dirigiu um olhar calculista aos Dursley, que pareciam profundamente desconfortáveis.

\- Trouxas... - Tom falou com nojo, fazendo Petúnia estremecer. 

\- De qualquer forma... - Dumbledore falou mais alto, censurando Tom. - Sra. Dursley, seu sobrinho tem passado por muitas coisas nos últimos anos. No último ano letivo, principalmente. Você nem ao menos ficou sabendo do Torneio Tribruxo, não é? - Ele perguntou com estranho tom de amargura na voz. A mulher, no entanto, apenas negou com a cabeça e deixou-o falar. - Bom, não cabe a mim contar o que acontece na vida de Harry, mas sugiro que tentem ser um pouco mais presentes na vida do sobrinho...

\- Francamente, Dumbledore! - Irritou-se Tom. - Esses trouxas claramente não tem o menor interesse em saber sobre o que o garoto faz no Mundo Bruxo, pare de divagar. - Completou acidamente.

Harry, estranhamente, sentiu-se grato a Tom Riddle, mesmo que estivesse repreendendo-se interiormente por isso.

\- Muito bem. - Dumbledore moveu-se no sofá, se colocando em uma posição mais séria e ereta. - Voldemort está de volta, e não, não estou falando de Tom. Há, no momento, dois Tom Riddle's existindo: o chamado Lord Voldemort, e o adolescente que está sentado aqui agora.

\- Como isso aconteceu? - Harry perguntou, tentando pensar logicamente. Sentia-se nauseado pelas informações e irritado por não entendê-las. - E o que a... Morte... tem a ver com isso?

Os olhos de Harry estavam fixos em Dumbledore desde o momento em que se sentaram, e ele fazia um esforço muito grande para não virar-se e encarar Tom, embora soubesse que era isso que o mesmo estava fazendo ele. Harry podia sentir os olhos do adolescente passando sobre sí, demorando em suas roupas velhas e em seus óculos remendados. 

\- A Morte, eu lhe digo... - Dumbledore deu um sorriso estranho. - Tem tudo a ver com isso. Foi graças a ela que Tom pôde voltar, e agora ele precisa, como eu já disse anteriormente, da sua ajuda para completar sua missão. - Ele respirou profundamente antes de continuar. - Harry, a missão de Tom é matar Voldemort. 

Harry não sabia o que pensar. Nervoso, ele desviou o olhar de Dumbledore para suas próprias mãos. Ele não podia evitar se sentir estúpido por continuar tão confuso, mas era muita coisa para processar. E além disso, ainda havia uma raiva queimando em seu peito, que ele tentava a todo o custo controlar.

\- Eu não vou ajudá-lo. - Sussurrou.

\- Sinto muito, Harry, mas você precisa. - O velho inclinou-se e colocou a mão direita no ombro do garoto. - Foi a própria Morte que escolheu você para acompanhar Tom nessa missão. Há algumas coisas que vocês dois precisarão fazer para conseguir derrotar Voldemort, Tom vai saber explicar para você melhor do que eu, já que não sei muito mais do que a Morte me contou. É para o bem de todos e tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem, Harry, você é um garoto corajoso. 

\- Não! - Harry removeu bruscamente a mão de Dumbledore de seu ombro, e levantou-se do sofá, permanecendo em pé. - Eu estou cansado de tudo isso! Eu não preciso me arriscar, mas eu sempre sou forçado a fazer. Não me importo com o que a "Morte" falou, eu só quero viver a minha vida em paz! - Ele explodiu. 

\- É compreensível que se sinta assim...

\- Sim, é compreensível! Eu não quero trabalhar com o assassino dos meus pais. LEVE-O DAQUI, AGORA!

\- Harry, escute...

\- NÃO, EU NÃO VOU ESCUTAR! EU JÁ ESTOU SENDO FORÇADO A PASSAR AS MINHAS FÉRIAS AQUI, NOVAMENTE, SEM NENHUMA NOTÍCIA DO QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO NO MUNDO BRUXO E SEM RECEBER NEM UMA ÚNICA CARTA... E AGORA... VOCÊ APARECE AQUI E... SIMPLESMENTE REVELA QUE, DE ALGUMA FORMA, A VERSÃO ADOLESCENTE DO LORD DAS TREVAS VOLTOU E QUE EU VOU TER QUE AJUDÁ-LO A MATAR SUA OUTRA VERSÃO. E PIOR AINDA, VOCÊ O TRÁS AQUI! SEM ME AVISAR!

\- Os vizinhos... - Petúnia gemeu, olhando assustada para a janela da frente, que estava aberta.

O clima tenso da casa aumentava gradativamente. Tom, no entanto, parecia mais animado, e pela primeira vez desde que pisou na casa dos Dursley, tirou sua expressão entediada do rosto. Afinal, as coisas estavam bem mais interessantes agora, e ele estava amando ver como o menino que sobreviveu enfrentava Dumbledore, enquanto o velho insistia em tentar acalmar o garoto, com uma voz calma e um semblante compreensivo.

Depois de um tempo, porém, Dumbledore desistiu de tentar acalmá-lo, e Harry continuou gritando por um bom tempo, despejando em Dumbledore tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta, enquanto o diretor apenas escutou e absteu-se de comentários. O garoto estava certo, afinal.

Apenas quando acabou de colocar todas as suas frustrações para fora, Harry se jogou novamente no sofá, ofegante, e se permitiu ouvir. Sentia-se constrangido pelo surto, mas não estava arrependido, sabia que iria acabar explodindo em algum momento se não falasse tudo aquilo.

Dumbledore já estava pronto para se pronunciar mais uma vez para tentar convencer Harry de que obedecê-lo seria a melhor opção, mas Tom foi o primeiro a falar, endireitando-se no sofá e descruzando as pernas.

\- Escute, garoto, eu também não fiquei contente com essa situação. Sinceramente, eu preferiria ir sozinho, mas, infelizmente, você tem que me acompanhar. Não há uma escolha. Essa foi uma das regras que a Morte me passou, e se eu não cumprí-la, eu perco a minha chance de permanecer vivo. E acredite, se isso acontecer, vai ser bem mais difícil derrotar o Lord das Trevas. - Ele começou. - Acharei completamente normal se você não quiser lutar cara-a-cara com ele novamente, e nem eu, nem a Morte, nem ninguém irá forçá-lo a isso, mas há tantas outras coisas que teremos que fazer, e você terá que me ajudar com isso. Lembre-se que eu não preciso da sua ajuda, sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso sozinho, mas não posso desobedecer a Morte. - Tom fez uma pausa e olhou fixamente nos olhos de Harry, que não conseguiu desviar o olhar dessa vez. - Eu sei que não é o caso, mas mesmo assim, saiba que não precisa ter medo de mim, ela me proibiu de fazer qualquer coisa para te prejudicar. E, se você ainda quiser negar sua ajuda, pense que você não está fazendo isso por mim, mas sim por seus amiguinhos nascidos trouxas e traidores do sangue. Afinal, você acha que ele ficarão vivos se Voldemort subir ao poder? 

Aquilo foi duro, Tom sabia disso, mas, estranhamente, pareceu confortar o garoto mais do que assustá-lo. Então ele continuou.

\- Você quer ou não quer se livrar de Voldemort? Pense que, quando tudo isso acabar, você nunca mais vai precisar se preocupar com ele. - Tom se levantou e caminhou até ficar na frente de Harry. - A escolha é sua: ou você me ajuda nessa missão e nós derrotamos Voldemort logo, evitando centenas de mortes, ou você se nega a me ajudar, eu morro novamente, ele assume o controle do Mundo Bruxo, a guerra explode e, no final, você tem que enfrentar ele da mesma forma. O que me diz? - Ele estendeu a mão, oferecendo-a em um aperto.

Harry, por um momento, contempla a imagem de seu inimigo, apreensivo pela aproximação, mas logo em seguida aceitou o aperto, sentindo a pele gélida do garoto contra a queimadura esquecida em sua mão. O aperto durou menos de dois segundos, já que nenhum dos lados estava confortável com aquilo, mas foi muito melhor do que o esperado para o começo.

Dumbledore também se levantou, acenando positivamente para Tom, por ter conseguido acalmar Harry, mas foi ignorado completamente pelo mesmo.

\- Agora, Harry, vamos parar de abusar da hospitalidade de seus tios... - Dumbledore apontou distraidamente para os três trouxas, ainda escolhidos no canto da sala. - ...e vamos embora. Você poderia fazer a sua mala?

\- Embora? Nós vamos para a Toca? - Harry perguntou, ainda com um pouco de mágoa direcionada a Dumbledore. 

\- Não, nós vamos para outro lugar. Creio que seus amigos poderão explicar quando chegarmos lá. - O mago falou com simplicidade. 

O garoto concordou e subiu apressadamente as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, enquanto os outros esperavam na sala.

\- Aberrações! - Válter cuspiu, observando-o desaparecer na porta, mas logo calou-se quando avistou a varinha parcialmente escondida nas vestes púrpura do mago mais velho. 

Quando Harry voltou, puxava uma pesada mala de rodinhas e carregava uma belíssima coruja das neves em sua gaiola de ferro. Dumbledore pediu para o garoto soltar a coruja e diminuiu o tamanho de tudo até caber na palma de sua mão, usando um feitiço de encolhimento, e o garoto guardou no bolso da calça. Edwiges, feliz por estar solta novamente, saiu voando pela janela e desapareceu no céu. 

Os trouxas permaneceram em silêncio o tempo todo, e apenas quando os bruxos estavam prestes a ir embora, a mulher se pronunciou novamente, com um nojo evidente na voz, dirigindo-se unicamente a Dumbledore. 

\- Nós ainda teremos que aceitar o garoto aqui depois que esse... Voldemort ou seja lá o que, seja derrotado? 

\- Creio que sim, Sra. Dursley. Até Harry atingir a maioridade, o feitiço de Lily o protegerá de qualquer bruxo ou bruxa das trevas que tente se aproximar. - O velho contraiu os labios, olhando desgostosamente para Petúnia. 

Harry, se possível, parecia pior do que antes. Já imaginava que teria que continuar ali, mas mesmo assim, não queria ouvir. Estava cansado de ter lidar com os tios, enquanto sonhava em morar com o padrinho.

Tom, por outro lado, só soltou um resmungo de descrença e irritação, atraindo a atenção de todos.

\- O garoto não terá motivo para ficar aqui depois que Voldemort estiver morto, Dumbledore, e você sabe muito bem disso. - Ele falou, olhando com desprezo para a casa e os tios trouxas do menino.

\- Os feitiços de proteção aqui são muito poderosos, Tom, não há lugar mais seguro. - O velho rebateu, agora soando um pouco ríspido. 

\- Potter pode ficar, simplesmente, na casa dos Weasley, ela é muito bem protegida, não é? A casa de Sirius Black também, a família Black sempre se orgulhou de suas barreiras impenetráveis. Qualquer opção seria melhor do que esse lugar. E mesmo se não fosse, eu duvido que algum Comensal da Morte iria ir pessoalmente atrás de Potter, a maioria deles é incompetente demais para agir sem um mestre, e os que não são, dificilmente se arriscariam indo atrás do garoto. - Tom zombou e se virou para Harry. - Você quer ficar aqui? Com esses trouxas? - Ele franziu o nariz com desprezo.

\- Não! - Harry negou rapidamente, lembrando de tudo que passara ali.

\- Então você não vai ficar. - Falou simplista. 

Dumbledore parecia querer interferir, mas ao olhar para Harry e conseguir ver, pelo menos um pouco, de alegria e alívio nos olhos do menino, resolveu ficar quieto e apenas acenar afirmativamente para os trouxas, que pareciam encantados em saber que não precisariam mais ver com o sobrinho e, no caso de Dudley, primo.

\- Então... Adeus. - Harry acenou para os tios, depois que saiu da casa com os outros dois bruxos.

Válter, porém, bufou alto de raiva e bateu a porta da cara do menino. Harry não se surpreendeu com isso, e muito menos ficou chateado, estava nas nuvens por saber que nunca mais voltaria.

Até mesmo Tom se permitiu um sorriso torto, e quando questionado, disse que foi assim que se sentiu quando finalmente deixou o orfanato. 

\- Agora, Harry, segure meu braço, nós vamos aparatar. - Dumbledore falou. - Tom, irá nos acompanhar?

\- Não, preciso ir ao Beco Diagonal. Não posso continuar sem uma varinha. - Ele falou com amargura. Ainda não havia superado que não teria sua varinha de teixo, e esperava conseguir pegá-la de volta depois de derrotar sua outra versão. 

\- Então eu vou lhe acompanhar, apenas vamos deixar Harry no Largo Grimmauld primeiro. - O mago tentou.

\- Me acompanhar? Definitivamente não, Dumbledore. - Tom zombou, e o seu tom de voz mostrava claramente que ele não iria mudar de ideia.

\- Não posso deixá-lo ir sozinho. - Dumbledore repreendeu, cansado. 

\- Tem medo que eu resolva amaldiçoar alguns sangues-ruins, Dumbledore? - Ele bufou. - Você sabe muito bem que não é assim que eu costumo agir.

\- Insisto que devo lhe acompanhar. 

\- Entenda isso de uma vez por todas, Dumbledore, você não dita ordens a mim. - Falou pausadamente. 

O mago mais velho suspirou, derrotado. Não podia forçar sua companhia, da mesma forma que não pôde há muitos anos atrás, quando um Tom Riddle de 11 anos insistiu veementemente que podia fazer suas compras sozinho.

\- Então talvez Harry possa lhe acompanhar. Você também precisa comprar seus materiais escolares, não é, Harry? Vocês podem compartilhar a lista, já que é a mesma. - Ele olhou suplicante para o garoto de óculos redondos, que parecia um pouco confuso. - Oh, não lhe contei? Tom vai voltar a estudar em Hogwarts, no quinto ano. - Acrescentou. 

Harry pareceu momentaneamente surpreso com a informação, mas logo fechou o semblante novamente e negou com a cabeça.

\- Eu não preciso acompanhá-lo, posso ir ao Beco Diagonal em outro momento. - Ele falou com firmeza. Se a ideia de trabalhar em uma missão com o jovem Lord das Trevas já era assustadora, a ideia de fazer compras com ele era perturbadora.

\- Na verdade... - Tom começou, infeliz. - Seria útil se você me acompanhasse, Potter. Não sei se teremos uma oportunidade melhor para esclarecer as coisas sozinhos, você provavelmente ainda está confuso, e eu tenho certeza que ninguém naquela casa me deixará chegar perto de você. - Explicou secamente. 

Harry queria discordar, berrar, sair correndo e se jogar no chão, mas acabou concordando, vencido pela própria curiosidade, e um momento depois, esforçou-se para segurar o braço do outro adolescente, sentindo seu estômago revirar pela primeira aparatação.

Harry sabia que, eventualmente, se arrependeria por ter cedido, mas naquele momento, ele só pensava em descobrir mais sobre a tal missão.


	5. O Beco Diagonal

No momento que os pés dos dois adolescentes tocaram o chão empedrado do Beco Diagonal, Harry soltou o braço de Tom e recuou da mesma forma que faria se ele fosse um bruxo infectado com varíola de dragão. O garoto já se arrependia amargamente por não ter insistido mais para que Dumbledore não o deixasse sozinho com Riddle, visto que este agora tinha um sorriso malicioso disfarçado nos lábios enquanto ajeitava as vestes no lugar.

\- Com medo? Eu não esperava isso do grande menino que sobreviveu, confesso que estou decepcionado. - Ele zombou, sem dignar um único olhar para o garoto ao lado dele, que parecia cada vez mais desconfortável.

\- Eu não tenho medo, Riddle... Não de você. Você é só um covarde arrogante e preconceituoso. - Harry respondeu tomando fôlego e tentando desesperadamente soar confiante.  
\- Apenas... Não encoste em mim! - Bradou determinado.

\- Eu realmente não tenho a intenção. - Tom franziu o rosto com desgosto e ergueu o nariz, olhando ao redor com uma superioridade nada disfarçada.

Mesmo sendo cedo da manhã, o sol já brilhava intensamente no céu sem nuvens, embora o dia estivesse bastante frio e ventoso, fazendo Tom estremecer levemente e desejar ter uma roupa melhor para vestir do que a túnica fina que a Morte lhe dera na noite anterior. Em suma, o Beco Diagonal parecia o mesmo de sempre, cheio de bruxos e bruxas de todas as idades, desde funcionários do Ministério da Magia, até bruxas idosas com chapéus extravagantes que gritavam a plenos pulmões o quão absurdo estava o preço dos bolos de caldeirão.

Harry, embora ainda muito receoso e apreensivo, seguiu Tom por entre as pessoas que já circulavam animadamente pela área bruxa. O que foi uma tarefa muito difícil, já que o bruxo andava o mais rápido possível, tentando evitar o contato físico com as pessoas ao redor e sem parecer ligar se Harry iria conseguir imitá-lo ou não. 

"Vejam, é o Harry Potter!"

"O menino que sobreviveu?"

"Humpf... Ele é só um moleque mal educado que quer atenção. Não viram as bobagens que ele falou?"

"Como se Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado pudesse, de repente, voltar dos mortos... Só pode ser uma piada."

"Dumbledore está senil!"

Os sussurros os acompanhavam por todo o lugar, fazendo o sangue de Harry ferver de raiva. A maioria dos bruxos nem ao menos tentavam disfarçar os olhares e comentários, e os que tentavam, não faziam direito. A atenção era extremamente enervante, e Harry estava tendo uma grande dificuldade para se controlar e não começar a gritar no meio de todo mundo. O garoto sentia-se sufocado e desamparado no meio do lugar que tanto amava, sendo, de repente, atacado por todos. 

Depois de todas as matérias que a sensacionalista Rita Skeeter publicou sobre Harry no ano letivo anterior, seu rosto tornou-se bem mais conhecido no mundo bruxo, e não ajudava saber que as pessoas agora o achavam um mentiroso. Mesmo com vontade de sair correndo daquele lugar, ele respirou profundamente e tratou de arrumar seus cabelos na frente do rosto, de forma que cobrisse uma boa parte, desejando que fosse bom o suficiente para evitar todos aqueles olhares que queimavam sobre sí. 

Tom, por sua vez, parecia alheio aos comentários e não prestava nem um pouco de atenção em Harry, andando com uma ansiedade não contida até a loja de varinhas. O adolescente sentia-se incrivelmente exposto sem uma varinha, e mesmo sabendo que não seria a mesma coisa que sua antiga varinha de teixo, esperava achar uma que se encaixasse tão bem com ele quanto.

A porta da loja foi aberta por um empurrão não muito sutil quando Tom chegou no lugar, fazendo o barulho da madeira velha da porta soar no lugar juntamente com o sino de aviso, mas ele tratou logo de colocar uma máscara inexpressiva no rosto e caminhar com confiança até o balcão, ao contrário de Harry, que entrou aos tropeços atrás dele.

\- Sr. Potter! - Olivaras saiu dramaticamente de trás do balcão, fazendo o adolescente chamado pular com o susto. Aos olhos de Tom, o velho parecia biruta como sempre, mas dessa vez seus cabelos e vestes estavam chamuscados, soltando uma fumaça fedorenta. 

\- Bom dia, Sr. Olivaras. - Harry cumprimentou cauteloso, depois de tossir um pouco com a fumaça preta que se espalhou pelo lugar. - O senhor está bem?

\- Ah, sim! Não poderia estar melhor! Eu estava trabalhando em uma varinha diferente dessa vez... - Ele ergueu a mão esquerda orgulhosamente, mostrando-a para o garoto. A varinha em questão era notavelmente especial e parecia ter sido polida com mais do que perfeição. No momento que Tom colocou os olhos nela, lembrou automaticamente da varinha de Lucius Malfoy quando encaixada no cabo da bengala, já que ambas tinham o formato da cabeça de uma serpente com olhos de esmeralda na base, embora a que Olivaras mostrava fosse feita de uma madeira bem mais escura e lisa. - Eu não gosto de utilizar outros núcleos além dos três que estou acostumado, mas recebi um material muito raro que qualquer artesão de varinhas mataria para ter, e achei que seria um absurdo se eu não o utilizasse. - Divagou. - Uma espinha de um Monstro do Rio Branco! É algo realmente valioso, há séculos que os bruxos mais ambiciosos tentam conseguir uma dessas, mas o único bruxo que conseguiu isso antes foi o americano Thiago Quintana, e ele só as utilizou algumas vezes. A bruxa que conseguiu pegar esse ficou gravemente ferida, e ela nem queria a espinha, fez isso por uma aposta e resolveu me vender. - O velho contou orgulhoso. - Mas de qualquer forma, espero que não esteja aqui porque quebrou a sua varinha, Sr. Potter.

\- Não senhor. - Harry, estupefato, tratou logo de corrigí-lo. - A minha varinha está perfeitamente bem, ao contrário da do meu... Amigo. - Ele apontou nervosamente para Tom, que ajeitou a postura e encarou o artesão, temendo ser reconhecido. 

\- Oh, aproxime-se, rapaz! Vou ver o que tenho aqui... - Olivaras deixou a varinha que segurava cuidadosamente em cima do balcão e dirigiu-se até a estante, começando a analisar as caixas empoeiradas. - Sua antiga varinha não era nenhuma das minhas, não é? Como você quebrou ela? Ultimamente tem tido muitas ocorrências de bruxos que racharam suas varinhas ao tentar fazer algum dos feitiços estranhos que o Xenophilius Lovegood ensinou na revista dele, um absurdo. - Tagarelou.

Um sorriso misterioso surgiu no rosto de Tom ao perceber que o velho, que sempre mostrava ter uma memória incrivelmente boa, não o reconheceu. A Morte, de fato, havia feito um bom trabalho ao apagar a memória de todos sobre o antigo Tom Riddle.

\- Não senhor, a comprei de Gregorovitch. Infelizmente, acabei soltando-a dentro do meu caldeirão enquanto preparava um tônico avançado, e ele explodiu. - Tom inventou com facilidade, enquanto fingia tristeza. - Não consegui salvá-la, o tônico virou ácido e acabou derretendo tudo.

\- Sinto muito, rapaz. Sei bem o quão difícil é para um bruxo perder sua varinha, vamos ver se consigo encontrar uma que se encaixe bem com o senhor. - Ele agarrou uma caixa comprida e levou-a até o balcão, revelando uma varinha amarelada com um padrão triagular entalhado em todo o comprimento. - Madeira de macieira e pelo de unicórnio, 27 centímetros. 

No mesmo momento que os dedos de Tom tocaram a varinha, o tinteiro que estava em cima do balcão foi arremessado na parede, espalhando tinta preta por todo o lugar.

\- Não, não, não! - Olivaras falou, guardando-a de volta na caixa e limpando a sujeira na parede com a própria varinha. - Talvez o núcleo não seja o certo para você, vamos tentar com corda de coração de dragão. - Ele pegou uma caixa um pouco menor dessa vez e revelou uma varinha mais rústica, com muitas marcas e elevações na madeira. - Abeto Vermelho, 25 centímetros.

Dessa vez, Tom conseguiu segurar a varinha por mais tempo, mas soltou-a no chão rapidamente quando a mesma emitiu um chiado e o queimou, parecendo negá-lo totalmente. 

E assim veio a terceira varinha, acácia com corda de coração de dragão, depois a quarta, nogueira com pena de fênix, a quinta, pinho com corda de coração de dragão, e muitas outras depois dessa. 

Somente quando Tom acabou de experimentar a trigésima sétima varinha, já tendo explodido metade da loja, queimado o resto das vestes de Olivaras e sido eletrocutado, que algo diferente aconteceu. Enraivecido por não conseguir dar certo com nenhuma varinha e pelo tempo perdido, ele se debruçou cansadamente sobre o balcão, acabando por tocar sem querer na varinha que continha uma espinha do Monstro do Rio Branco com a ponta dos dedos. No mesmo momento, Tom sentiu um calor agradável subir pelo seu braço e espalhar por todo o seu corpo, e quase suspirou pela sensação calmante que sumiu com toda a raiva que ele estava sentindo.

Olivaras, nervoso, arregalou os olhos enquanto observava o adolescente segurar com determinação a varinha mais especial que ele já havia feito em toda a sua vida como artesão, e até mesmo Harry, que até então aguardava entediado no canto da loja, se aproximou com curiosidade.

\- Ah, esplêndido! Eu nunca imaginei que conseguiria vender essa varinha logo de cara, achei que ela iria ficar um bom tempo na minha prateleira. - O velho analisou cuidadosamente. - A madeira de ébano, 37,4 centímetros. Essa madeira foi a única que aceitou perfeitamente o núcleo, já que os dois são altamente adequados aos bruxos que amam combate e transfiguração. O ébano fica mais feliz nas mãos daqueles que têm coragem de ser eles mesmos e não são facilmente demovidos de seus propósitos, enquanto a espinha do Monstro do Rio Branco serve para aqueles que são independentes e prezam pela própria segurança acima de tudo.

\- Perfeita... - Tom sussurou enquanto encarava a varinha com adoração, antes de se virar novamente para o vendedor. - Qual é o preço?

\- Por ser bastante rara, será um pouco mais cara que o habitual, espero que o senhor entenda. Ficará por 60 galeões. - Olivaras falou rapidamente, ainda um pouco agitado pela venda inesperada.

\- Certo. - Tom falou com frieza e pegou o saco de galeões que Dumbledore havia lhe entregado pela manhã, aliviado ao perceber que havia uma grande quantidade de dinheiro no saco.  
\- Aqui está, senhor. Tenha um bom dia! - Despediu-se educadamente e caminhou até a saída, sem se dirigir nem uma única vez ao adolescente que o esperava.

\- Tchau! - Harry acenou para o vendedor e correu atrás do adolescente que saía porta afora.

Olivaras apenas acenou e assistiu os dois garotos deixarem a loja, desejando com todo o seu coração que o jovem que lhe comprara a varinha soubesse escolher o melhor caminho para sí, já que varinhas tão poderosas como aquela só eram vistas em dois tipos extremos de bruxos.

Harry soltou um suspiro exasperado enquanto corria atrás de Tom, irritado pelo claro desagrado do garoto em tê-lo ali. Os dois já estavam quase em frente ao edifício do Gringotes, e ele ainda não havia conseguido alcançar o outro. Tom, no entanto, divertia-se imensamente ao escutar seus chamados desesperados, enquanto corria com os cabelos negros espalhados pelo rosto. 

\- Riddle, espera! - Harry correu mais rápido quando Tom finalmente parou, cruzando os braços e virando-se para para observá-lo correr. 

\- Cansou? - Ele perguntou cretinamente.

\- Seu... Bastardo! Pare logo com isso, eu não queria estar aqui tanto quanto você não queria me ter aqui. - Harry grunhiu, ainda ofegante e sentindo uma súbita vontade de socar a cara de Tom até que ele perdesse aquele sorrisinho de canto que tanto exibia.

\- Apenas mantenha-se perto de mim e não preste tanta atenção ao redor. - Tom falou com descaso e voltou a andar, sem dar tempo para o garoto descansar. - Você precisa pegar seu dinheiro no banco, não é? 

\- Eu... Sim. - Harry gemeu enquanto voltava a correr tentando acompanhá-lo, não entendia como o outro podia andar tão rápido sem exibir nenhum sinal de cansaço. 

\- Então vamos logo, não irei esperá-lo enquanto estiver comprando os meus materiais, você vai se virar sozinho com isso. - Rosnou.

\- Eu nunca pediria a sua ajuda, não sou uma criança! - Harry sussurrou ofendido, enquanto entrava no Gringotes.

Ele, propositalmente, ignorou o riso zombeteiro de Tom enquanto observava o lugar.

O banco estava silencioso e quase vazio, bem diferente do resto do Beco Diagonal. O lugar parecia calmo e tranquilo, embora os goblins estivessem com um semblante irritado e aborrecido como sempre, arranhando os pergaminhos com as penas afiadas. Harry, resignado, dirigiu-se com Tom até o goblin que estava um pouco menos carrancudo que os outros.

\- Nome? - Ele rosnou.

\- Harry Potter.

O goblin, então, ergueu os olhos negros para o garoto, analisando-o cuidadosamente.

\- Onde está a sua chave?

Harry revirou nervosamente os bolsos do jeans largo que vestia, procurando o objeto de metal com os dedos. Mesmo sabendo que sua chave estava ali, ficava intimidado ao sentir os olhos suspeitosos da criatura sobre sí, atentos a qualquer movimento errático.

\- Aqui está, senhor. - Ele entregou a pequena chave negra na mão do goblin, estremecendo ao sentir as unhas afiadas da criatura raspando contra sua pele.

\- Muito bem, siga-me. - O goblin se virou e andou para uma das portas que havia no saguão.

\- Você vem comigo? - Harry dirigiu-se rudemente para Tom, esperando que ele negasse, coisa que não aconteceu. 

Dando mais um sorriso sarcástico, Tom afirmou com a cabeça e ergueu as sobrancelhas para Harry, desafiando-o a questioná-lo.

\- Com certeza irei, não entro aqui há bastante tempo, quero matar a saudade. - Ironizou. - E além disso, sempre achei a ida até os cofres muito divertidas. Aqueles vagonetes são bastante emocionantes. - Ele piscou com falsa inocência, enquanto andava atrás do goblin.

\- Oh, você acha isso divertido? Estou impressionado, sempre pensei que as únicas coisas que você apreciava tinham a ver com tortura, assassinato, magia negra ou a dominação mundial. - Harry zombou, andando apressado atrás da criatura que agora abria a porta, revelando uma passagem estreita de pedra, iluminada por archotes chamejantes. Era uma descida íngreme, em que havia pequenos trilhos. 

O goblin assobiou e um vagonete disparou pelos trilhos em sua direção.

\- Não, eventualmente você irá descobrir que há muitas outras coisas que eu aprecio. - Tom sussurrou para Harry, os olhos de safira brilhando maliciosamente no escuro.

Harry decidiu apenas ignorá-lo novamente e prestar atenção no goblin que parava o vagonete. 

Logo, os três já haviam embarcado no desconfortável carrinho de metal, e o estranho meio de locomoção começava a pegar velocidade, fazendo um barulho assustador de ferro velho.

Por poucos - mas longos - minutos, eles viajaram em alta velocidade pelo labirinto de passagens cheias de curvas. Harry se sentia um pouco temeroso, mas sabia que não havia o que temer, já que tanto o goblin quanto Tom pareciam incrivelmente tranquilos com a viagem. Era como uma montanha russa, mas em um lugar bastante sombrio que tinha cheiro de ferrugem e mofo.

Os olhos de Harry ardiam pelo ar frio que passava rápido por eles, mas ele mantinha-os bem abertos o tempo todo, tentando ocupar sua mente pensando se os barulhos estranhos que vinham dos corredores realmente pertenciam aos dragões que Hagrid falou que guardavam os cofres mais seguros do lugar. Em um momento, eles mergulharam ainda mais fundo e passaram por um lago subterrâneo, onde se acumulavam no teto e no chão enormes estalactites e estalagmites.

Quando o vagonete finalmente parou ao lado de uma portinhola na passagem, o goblin saiu do carrinho e caminhou até a porta. Harry e Tom saltaram atrás dele com agilidade e o observaram abrir a passagem.

Uma grande nuvem de fumaça verde saiu de dentro do cofre, como na primeira vez, e enquanto ela se dissipava, Harry ficou sem respirar. Dentro do cofre havia grandes montes de moedas de ouro, colunas de prata e pilhas de pequenos nuques de bronze, além de alguns artefatos e livros que ele nunca havia realmente se preocupado em analisar.

\- Eu nunca vou me acostumar com a ideia de que eu realmente tenho dinheiro... - Suspirou, entrando no cofre.

\- Você deveria aproveitar sua fortuna ao invés de ignorá-la. - Tom quase revirou os olhos para Harry, e andou para uma prateleira que havia no fundo, onde havia vários livros antigos com grossas capas de couro negro. - Você bem que poderia comprar algumas roupas novas também, não quero andar com alguém que se veste como um mendigo. - Ele ergueu o nariz com nojo, lançando um olhar de esguelha para as vestes esfarrapadas do garoto.

\- Tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar do que a minha aparência. - Harry corou violentamente ao olhar para sí mesmo. Apesar de não ser vaidoso, ele não podia negar que realmente parecia péssimo usando as roupas velhas do primo que era 5 vezes maior que ele. A camiseta que usava era tão grande que quase batia em seus joelhos, o jeans estava remendado em vários lugares e os sapatos já deveriam ter sidos jogados no lixo há anos. - Meus tios nunca me deixaram comprar roupas, então tudo o que eu tenho é de segunda mão.

\- A aparência é fundamental, Potter. - Tom zombou. - E agora seus tios não mandam mais em você, e você tem seu próprio dinheiro, então não há motivo nenhum para continuar se vestindo assim.

Harry suspirou resignadamente e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, pegando mais galeões do que o que normalmente gastaria nos materiais escolares e colocando-os no saco que o goblin havia lhe entregado.

\- Agora vamos? - Ele chamou depois que acabou de pegar todo o dinheiro que precisava de seu cofre.

\- Espere... Você já leu algum desses livros? - Tom perguntou ao remover cuidadosamente um deles da prateleira, que parecia ser o mais antigo de todos pelo estado das páginas. - Parecem ser bem raros, principalmente esse.

\- Uh, não. - Harry olhou curiosamente para o livro, sentindo-se tolo por nunca ter se perguntado sobre o que eles eram. O livro que Tom segurava parecia ser realmente incomum, com uma capa púrpura brilhante e detalhes feitos de ouro nas bordas. O título era enorme, mas estava todo em runas, gravado com pedras cintilantes que Harry nunca havia visto na vida, mas que pareciam ser muito valiosas. - Você sabe ler Runas Antigas?

\- É claro que eu sei. - Tom bufou. - O conhecimento sobre Runas Antigas é essencial para qualquer bruxo inteligente... Claro que você não saberia disso. - E virou-se para olhar Harry, com um sorriso de escárnio. 

\- Eu não preciso de Runas Antigas! - O garoto bradou irritado. - Há coisas mais interessantes para aprender...

\- Como o que? Qual matéria você escolheu no terceiro ano? 

\- Eu... Adivinhação...

\- Oh, é claro! Adivinhação é uma coisa muito importante e valiosa se... Você for um vidente. - Tom saltou por cima de uma pilha de galeões que estavam no chão e parou em frente a Harry. - Coisa que eu duvido muito que você seja, videntes de verdade são extremamente raros.

Harry queria rebater, mas sabia que a matéria era realmente uma piada. Ron e ele costumavam perder horas apenas inventando sonhos e outras coisas estúpidas para os trabalhos que a Trelawney passava. De fato, as únicas pessoas que gostavam de Adivinhação em Hogwarts eram as garotas idiotas que idolatravam a professora biruta e viviam discutindo sobre o horóscopo. 

\- Se importa se eu levar esse livro para estudá-lo? - Tom perguntou a Harry com polidez, soando muito estranho em comparação com a forma que ele havia o tratado antes. - Ele poderá ser muito útil na nossa missão. 

Por um momento, Harry olhou fixamente nos olhos escuros de Tom, refletindo se realmente deveria confiar ao garoto algo que parecia ser uma coisa tão rara do cofre da Família Potter, mas acabou assentindo no final.

\- Apenas certifique-se de devolvê-lo quando acabar de ler. - Ele suspirou e saiu do cofre, atrás do goblin que já estava ficando irritado pela demora.

Alguns poucos minutos se passaram e logo os dois adolescentes já saíam do banco e caminhavam cansadamente até o próximo lugar que precisariam ir. Já era quase meio-dia e eles ainda não haviam comprado nenhum material escolar da lista do quinto ano, além de ainda não terem discutido sobre o motivo inicial de estarem juntos naquele lugar.

Harry sentia-se nervoso toda vez que pensava nisso. Durante todo o tempo, tentava ignorar o fato de que o adolescente que andava tão confortavelmente ao seu lado era o mesmo bruxo cruel e assassino que tirara a vida de seus pais e de tantas outras pessoas inocentes. 

E Tom, apesar de mostrar-se sempre tranquilo e controlado, também sentia-se um pouco apreensivo. Aproximar-se tanto assim de seus inimigos não era nem de longe algo que ele queria ou esperava, mas não se comparava com o que ele ainda teria que fazer com o outro lado da guerra. Ele não queria nem imaginar como seria lutar contra seu próprio eu Lord Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte, e esperava que pudesse conseguir vencê-lo sem que isso fosse necessário, embora parecesse inevitável em sua cabeça.

Além disso, havia outra coisa na qual Tom precisaria trabalhar: o próprio Harry Potter.

Cansadamente, Tom observou a ansiedade estampada no rosto do garoto enquanto andavam para a loja mais próxima.

Tão bagunçado, emotivo, descontrolado e fácil de entender. O garoto era um livro aberto, pronto para ser lido por qualquer um que olhar por mais de meio segundo.

Potter era um garoto magicamente poderoso, embora ignorante em quase tudo relacionado à magia e ao mundo bruxo, além de ser claramente tolo, imprudente, explosivo e naturalmente manipulável, ainda mais que sua amiga sangue-ruim. 

Se Tom quisesse, poderia facilmente mostrar ao garoto uma versão arrependida e amável de si mesmo, fazendo-o confiar piamente nele.

Seria tão simples e rápido fazer isso...

Mas Tom não queria.

No começo, ele realmente havia tentado ser mais amigável com o garoto, mas acabou perdendo a paciência com o tempo e então teve uma ideia melhor.

Potter podia ser uma criança estúpida, mas mesmo que acabasse confiando em um Tom completamente amigável, sempre teria um pé atrás com o mesmo, já que nunca conseguiria saber se não era tudo fingimento. 

Agora, se o garoto convivesse com Tom da forma que ele realmente era, um pouco grosseiro, infinitamente impaciente, sarcástico e inabalável, e mesmo assim nunca fosse machucado ou enganado por ele, Potter confiaria sem nenhuma dúvida ou medo de ser traído, pois acreditaria já conhecer o pior lado de Tom. E assim, Tom poderia se mostrar confiável sem precisar fingir o tempo todo, e ainda, se tivesse sucesso, conseguiria implantar ideias mais interessantes na cabeça do precioso garoto de ouro de Dumbledore.

Era perfeito.

Então, quando Harry dirigiu-se a ele mais uma vez, Tom sabia exatamente o que fazer: agir como si mesmo.

\- Você vai mesmo me contar tudo sobre como derrotar o Voldemort? Se é que é isso que vamos realmente fazer... - Harry perguntou baixinho.

\- Sim, eu irei lhe contar tudo o que eu sei, mas você irá guardar essas informações muito bem. Ninguém mais poderá saber, entendeu? 

\- Mas Ron e Hermione...

\- Eles não precisam saber. - Tom o interrompeu rapidamente. - Não mais do que o necessário. Seus amigos ficariam em perigo se soubessem demais, é isso o que você quer?

\- Não! Claro que não!

\- Então você não vai contar nada sem me avisar antes. - Falou com firmeza.  
Harry suspirou cansadamente e concordou com a cabeça. 

\- Há realmente outro de você ao mesmo tempo? Isso está me deixando extremamente confuso.

\- Sim, há. - Respondeu simplista.

\- É como se você estivesse usando um vira-tempo? Você vai enlouquecer se ver o seu outro eu? 

\- É claro que não! - Tom rebateu indignado, massageando as têmporas. - Não posso te contar muito agora, você vai ter que esperar até acabarmos de fazer tudo o que precisamos aqui, mas posso lhe dizer que quando eu voltei com a minha alma reparada, criou-se uma falha na linha do tempo. Há dois de mim, com duas almas diferentes, e uma das almas está repartida em várias outras partes. A minha missão é consertar essa falha e destruir o meu outro eu. Está conseguindo me acompanhar?

\- Sim...? - Harry gemeu, sua expressão mostrava a mais pura confusão.

Tom bufou de irritação, o garoto era mais idiota do que ele imaginava.

\- A Morte realmente devia querer me castigar quando me colocou para trabalhar com alguém do seu intelecto. Você é tão idiota que não consegue nem ao menos entender a mais simples das explicações.

No mesmo momento, o rosto inteiro de Harry tingiu-se de vermelho e seus olhos brilharam intensamente de raiva.

\- Você que é um idiota, Riddle! Eu não sei nem como estou conseguindo ficar perto de você, você é nojento. - Ele gritou, chamando a atenção de todas as pessoas que estavam próximas a eles. - Se você me despreza tanto assim, por que não me mata então? Eu sei que você quer, não tem mais ninguém para impedir...

O garoto iria continuar gritando, mas em um único movimento, Tom o empurrou bruscamente para um canto mais afastado do Beco Diagonal e o prensou na parede, cobrindo sua boca com a mão.

Harry arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se apavorado pela primeira vez ao ver a ira nos olhos de Tom.

\- É melhor você calar a boca, as pessoas podem te ouvir. - Ele rosnou ameaçadoramente, e só removeu a mão da boca de Harry quando teve certeza que o garoto não voltaria a gritar. - Eu não vou matar você, Potter, eu vou educar você. - Tom segurou com força o queixo de Harry, forçando-o a manter os olhos fixos em si. - Mas tenha sempre em mente que aqui eu mando e você obedece, e eu não irei permitir que me desrespeite dessa forma em público novamente. Você entendeu?

\- Vá para o inferno, Riddle! Eu nunca vou obedecer você. - Harry bradou com determinação, os olhos verdes mais enfurecidos do que nunca, e empurrou-o com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, o fazendo cambalear para trás.

\- Vai sim, você vai. - Tom riu secamente e se afastou, ajeitando sua postura e as vestes amassadas. - Acho melhor você me seguir, ainda temos muito o que fazer. - E saiu andando em direção à Floreios e Borrões, como se nada tivesse acontecido e deixando um Harry extremamente irritado para trás.

Os dois já sabiam que aquela relação não seria algo fácil, mas agora estavam, mais do que nunca, determinados a infernizar a vida um do outro.


	6. Mudanças

\- Bom dia, queridos. Vieram comprar seus uniformes de Hogwarts? Podem entrar, tenho tudo o que vocês precisam aqui. - Madame Malkin tagarelou rapidamente quando os dois adolescentes entraram em sua loja. A pobre vendedora estava agitada, correndo de um lado para o outro e tentando organizar os tecidos que estavam jogados em todos os cantos do lugar, mas ainda assim permanecia sorridente e simpática. - Por favor, não reparem a bagunça. Acabei de receber uma nova remessa de tecidos e ainda não consegui guardar tudo, também estou trabalhando com vestes trouxas agora, logo esse lugar ficará pequeno demais para minhas vendas. De qualquer forma, aproximem-se! - Disse ela arrumando suas vestes esvoaçantes no lugar.

Tom e Harry obedeceram, deslocando-se com dificuldade entre as enormes caixas espalhadas no chão.

Nos fundos da pequena loja, uma garota já estava em cima de um banquinho enquanto outra bruxa - a ajudante de Madame Malkin - encurtava suas compridas vestes pretas de Hogwarts. A garota era muito pálida, com cabelos louros, sujos e mal cortados, até a cintura, sobrancelhas muito claras e olhos azuis saltados, que lhe davam um ar de permanente surpresa. Seus olhos estudaram Tom cuidadosamente antes de se fixarem em Harry, com um brilho de reconhecimento.

\- Olá! - Cumprimentou com uma voz impressionantemente suave. - Você é Harry Potter. - Ela apontou.

\- Eu sei quem eu sou. - Respondeu Harry, um pouco mais ríspido do que planejava, mas a garota não pareceu se incomodar. - Nós... Nós nos conhecemos? Não lembro de ter te visto em Hogwarts. - Ele tratou logo de continuar, temendo ter sido muito grosseiro anteriormente.

\- As pessoas não costumam reparar muito em mim. - Ela respondeu simplista, sua voz nunca alterando o tom suave e sonhador. - Sou da Ravenclaw, um ano antes de você.

\- Já acabei com você, mocinha. - A bruxa que encurtava suas vestes falou, puxando a túnica pela cabeça da garota e exibindo o vestido exageradamente colorido que ela usava por baixo. - Você pode dar uma olhada nos acessórios enquanto vou fazer os últimos pontos no seu uniforme. 

A mulher apontou para a parede ao lado, onde havia pendurado uma grande quantidade de chapéus, tiaras, óculos de sol, luvas, cintos, gravatas, colares e lenços coloridos, e foi em direção à máquina de costura mágica em cima do balcão para finalizar a bainha da túnica.

A garota loira desceu do banquinho com um salto e se caminhou para perto dos chapéus, analisando-os distraidamente enquanto cantarolava baixinho uma melodia desconhecida. 

Madame Malkin logo foi até eles, ainda um tanto agitada, e os fez subir nos banquinhos para que ela pudesse tirar suas medidas com alguns movimentos de varinha.

\- Eu nunca vi você antes. - A garota se dirigiu repentinamente para Tom, que aguardava entediado suas vestes.

\- Sou novo por aqui. - Respondeu sem emoção, negando-se silenciosamente a dar mais detalhes sobre.

\- Ah, isso é legal. Qual é o seu nome? - Ela perguntou, sem parecer perceber a falta de paciência do bruxo.

\- Tom Riddle.

\- O meu é Luna Lovegood, mas as pessoas em Hogwarts geralmente me chamam de Loony. Eles parecem se divertir me chamando assim, então eu nunca os peço para parar, mas eu não gosto muito, é grosseiro. - Continuou. - Da mesma forma que chamam você de pirado. - Ela se virou para Harry, sorrindo amigavelmente.

\- Não me chamam de pirado! - Rebateu ele indignado.

\- Chamam sim, no Profeta Diário! Eles te chamam de mentiroso e outras coisas também, mas você não deve ligar para isso. Papai me disse que os editores daquele jornal são controlados pelo ministério, e todos sabem que o ministro conspira contra você e Dumbledore.

Harry estava sem palavras, variando entre se sentir irritado pela fala da garota, e impressionado diante de tamanha sinceridade, então decidiu apenas ignorar. A garota tinha uma aura de nítida birutice, mas ele decidiu que gostava dela.

\- Aqui, já acabei seu uniforme. - A costureira caminhou até Luna e lhe entregou o embrulho que tinha em mãos. 

\- Obrigada! - Ela sorriu abraçando o pacote. - Eu adoraria conversar mais com vocês, mas tenho que ir encontrar meu pai, ele está no Olivaras comprando uma varinha nova. Tchau Harry, Tom. - E em um momento, Luna já havia saído saltitando pela porta.

Tom bufou interiormente com a saída da garota, e apenas se concentrou em tentar não recuar da costureira que começava a arrumar o uniforme em seu corpo, prendendo com alguns alfinetes coloridos. Madame Malkin também logo focou em atender Harry, enfiando-lhe uma veste comprida pela cabeça e começando a marcar a altura certa da bainha. As duas bruxas então começaram a tagarelar animadamente sobre os novos tecidos que receberam, se gabando sobre como nem mesmo a loja rival, Twilfitt & Tattings, teria roupas de tão boa qualidade, e ignoraram a presença dos dois garotos enquanto trabalhavam. 

Dizer que Tom estava entediado seria eufemismo, e Harry não estava muito melhor. Os dois já haviam comprado todos os materiais escolares necessários, passando por quase todas as lojas do Beco Diagonal, e estavam extremamente cansados. 

Antes de tudo, Tom e Harry compraram dois malões encantados próximo à loja de livros, que se provaram muito úteis para carregar os outros materiais pelas ruas sem perdê-los no caminho. Esses malões continham vários feitiços que o faziam encolher e aumentar com um simples toque de varinha, de acordo com a intenção do bruxo, e eram bem mais espaçosos do que um malão comum, podendo carregar até mesmo uma biblioteca inteira. 

Depois, os dois se ocuparam em procurar os livros da escola, pergaminhos, caldeirões, frascos e ingredientes para poções nas lojas do Beco Diagonal, desviando de todos bruxos que circulavam por lá. A última loja que eles visitaram antes de comprar suas vestes foi a loja de Penas de Escritório, onde escolheram as melhores penas e tinteiros que haviam no lugar (Harry até mesmo encontrou uma caneta muito parecida com as canetas trouxas, e resolveu comprar, mas anotou mentalmente que não deveria usá-la na aula de Poções, Snape adoraria ter um motivo para desconsiderar seus trabalhos). Tudo isso em menos de uma hora, o que foi uma tarefa bem difícil considerando a quantidade de coisas que eles precisavam comprar e a multidão que tomava conta do lugar. Os livros, particularmente, foram muito difíceis de encontrar, a Floreios e Borrões estava lotada de pessoas.

A ida à Madame Malkin, porém, foi bem mais demorada do que o resto. Os uniformes de Hogwarts ficaram prontos rapidamente, mas Tom ainda precisava comprar um guarda-roupa inteiro novo, e Harry iria ouvir seu conselho e fazer o mesmo. Os dois adolescentes então logo começaram a revirar a loja de roupas, deixando as duas vendedoras ainda mais agitadas. 

Harry foi direto para a seção de roupas trouxas, já que não costumava usar nenhuma veste bruxa que não fosse o uniforme, e logo saiu de lá com uma grande pilha de calças, blusas, camisas, suéteres, casacos, roupas inferiores e até sapatos. O garoto nunca havia gastado tanto dinheiro em toda a sua vida, mas decidiu que poderia gastar um pouco mais consigo mesmo uma vez ou outra, desde que guardasse dinheiro o suficiente para acabar seus estudos sem problemas. Afinal, ele podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes havia ganhado roupas novas dos Dursley, todas as outras eram de segunda mão. 

Tom, ao contrário de Harry, se negou a olhar a seção de roupas trouxas. O jovem achava tais roupas indiscretas e vulgares, então se contentou em procurar túnicas, batas, capas e algumas outras vestes bruxas simples que poderiam se passar facilmente por roupas trouxas caso fosse necessário uma ida até o mundo não-mágico, como calças e camisas de botão. 

As vendedoras corriam pela loja o tempo todo, escolhendo diversos tipos de roupas e tecidos, e oferecendo-os aos dois adolescentes. Harry, no entanto, era o único que estava realmente aberto a sugestões. Tom havia dispensado a ajuda de Madame Malkin assim que a mulher lhe ofereceu uma túnica púrpura brilhante à la Dumbledore.

O primeiro a acabar de escolher todas as roupas que iria levar foi Tom, e ele logo foi atrás de Harry, tentando convencê-lo discretamente a levar algumas vestes bruxas no lugar do jeans rasgado. Com certa relutância, o garoto aceitou experimentar algumas túnicas, e acabou gostando do resultado, embora ainda preferisse as roupas trouxas.

No final, os dois jovens saíram da loja carregando várias sacolas que continham todo o tipo de roupas, acessórios e sapatos. Madame Malkin ficou tão emocionada por vender tantas peças de suas novas coleções de uma só vez que acabou dando-lhes um desconto generoso.

Tom já havia enfeitiçado suas sacolas para ficarem leves e pequenas com um simples Diminuendo quando saiu da loja, mantendo-as seguras no bolso da túnica juntamente com o malão diminuído. Harry, no entanto, andava atrás dele aos tropeços, carregando mais sacolas do que seus baços aguentavam.

\- Não seria mais fácil se você simplesmente as diminuísse? - Tom perguntou rispidamente, assistindo o garoto cambalear e xingar baixinho enquanto lutava contra o peso. - Francamente! Você é um bruxo, não um trouxa. 

Harry apenas lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso e franziu as sobrancelhas, irritado.

\- Eu não posso fazer magia fora da escola! Já recebi um aviso oficial do Ministério da Magia uma vez, pouco antes do meu segundo ano em Hogwarts, e não quero ser expulso por receber outro.

\- Na verdade, você pode. - Tom falou entredentes. - Aqui o Ministério não conseguiria saber que foi você quem fez a magia, porque há outros bruxos no lugar. Você apenas seria expulso se fizesse magia onde mora, já que não deve ter nenhum outro bruxo que mora na Rua dos Alfeneiros. A única coisa que o Ministério recebe é a localização, eles não são capazes de rastrear a sua magia.

\- Então os bruxos menores de idade que moram com outros bruxos podem fazer magia? - Indignou-se Harry. 

\- Sim. Essa lei é muito falha, como você pode perceber. O Ministério confia nos pais para impedirem os filhos de fazer magia, isso é extremamente estúpido. - Tom zombou. - A magia não deveria ser proibida ou restringida em nenhuma situação, tirar a magia de um bruxo é o mesmo que tirar-lhe um membro do corpo. Tenho certeza que boa parte dos alunos Puro-Sangue ignoram essa regra estúpida.

Harry escutou tudo atentamente, se perguntando interiormente sobre tudo o que ouvia. O garoto já sabia que o Ministério tinha muitas falhas, o aviso que ele recebeu apenas porque Dobby levitou um bolo na casa dos Dursley era um bom exemplo disso, mas ele nunca havia tido o trabalho de estudar a fundo sobre as regras, afinal, estava mais preocupado em obedecê-las para não ser expulso. 

\- O que está esperando? Faça logo! - Tom ralhou ao perceber o olhar distante no rosto do garoto.

\- Eu não sei. - Ele simplesmente respondeu.

\- Como?

\- Eu nunca aprendi o feitiço que você usou, ele só é ensinado no sexto ano. Reducio serve? - Harry perguntou cautelosamente, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem pelo constrangimento.

\- Realmente, a educação de Hogwarts está piorando cada vez mais. - Tom zombou, seu rosto contorcido em uma expressão nada amigável. - Você só precisa apontar a varinha para o alvo, se concentrar e falar o encantamento. Não é difícil. 

Harry respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, e seus olhos rapidamente ganharam um brilho determinado. Ele havia sido o mais jovem bruxo a conseguir conjurar um patrono corpóreo, coisa que até mesmo bruxos muito experientes tinham dificuldade, então um simples feitiço de encolhimento não poderia pará-lo. Foi isso que ele pensou quando tirou a varinha do bolso da calça e posicionou as sacolas no chão. 

Ele ainda se sentia apreensivo por usar magia fora de Hogwarts, mas seu orgulho ferido estava falando mais alto naquele momento. Ele queria provar que não era um incompetente e que podia fazer aquilo.

\- Diminuendo!

Em um segundo, as sacolas haviam ficado menores do que um grão de arroz, quase se perdendo no chão de pedra da calçada.

\- Cuidado, você não pode diminuir tanto! - Tom o interrompeu, cortando o ar com a própria varinha e fazendo um Reparifarge não-verbal. - Tente mais uma vez. - Incentivou quando as sacolas voltaram ao tamanho original.

Harry acenou positivamente com a cabeça e se concentrou, focando totalmente a sua magia nos objetos.

\- Diminuendo! 

Logo que ele gritou, as sacolas enormes começaram a encolher até ficar do mesmo tamanho que as de Tom. Pequenas, mas não o suficiente para serem extraviadas.

\- Bom. - Tom elogiou friamente. - Você tem uma magia forte, mas parece depender das emoções para fazê-la funcionar, isso é um grande problema. Por que você nunca tentou aprender esse feitiço antes? Ele é muito útil. 

\- Eu não achei que precisaria. - Harry respondeu humildemente. - Qual é a diferença de usar um Reducio?

\- O Reducio é melhor usado para fazer objetos que foram alterados com Engorgio voltarem ao tamanho original, embora também funcione em outras situações. Já o Diminuendo tem um uso mais amplo, é funcional com qualquer objeto, dura bastante e é bem mais fácil de reverter. - Tom explicou com inteligência, lembrando vagamente McGonagall. - Agora vamos, não tenho o tempo todo para ficar ensinando coisas que você já deveria ter aprendido há anos! - E saiu.

Harry fez uma careta e se abaixou para pegar as sacolas, tropeçando nos cadarços desamarrados e deixando os óculos caírem de seu rosto no processo. Um barulho alto de vidro se quebrando o fez perceber que haveria mais do que uma simples rachadura nas lentes quando conseguisse pegá-los de volta.

Perdido, ele se ajoelhou no chão para não cair e suspirou, tateando cegamente o chão em busca de seus óculos ao mesmo tempo que guardava as sacolas diminuídas no bolso.

\- Riddle! Me ajude! - Gritou em desespero, sua visão totalmente borrada.

Tom havia parado de andar e agora apenas observava a cena, sem conseguir se impedir de revirar os olhos dessa vez. O garoto estava quase deitado no chão, procurando desesperadamente os óculos que estavam a menos de 30 centímetros dele, com as lentes completamente destruídas. Potter era um desastre ambulante.

Sem falar nada, Tom caminhou até o garoto assustado e forçou-o a se levantar com um puxão forte no braço.

\- Ai! - Harry gritou. - Você pegou meus óculos? Me devolva! 

\- Por que você usa isso? 

\- Porque eu não enxergo sem eles. - Ele falou, confuso e irritado.

\- Você é um bruxo, Potter. Bruxos não precisam usar essa abominação trouxa. - Tom zombou, pegando os óculos do chão.

\- Há muitos bruxos que usam! - Replicou. - A professora McGonagall e o professor Dumbledore, por exemplo.

\- A McGonagall só usa óculos porque sofreu um acidente quando era mais jovem, enquanto tentava se tornar um animago, e acabou tendo a visão permanente prejudicada. Ela mantém a mesma visão que tem na forma de gato em sua forma humana, o que a faz enxergar tudo com uma qualidade muito inferior e não conseguir diferenciar a maioria das cores. O problema nos olhos dela é incorrigível, mesmo com magia, então os óculos servem para ajudá-la com isso. - Tom explicou com impaciência, correndo os dedos pelos próprios cabelos nervosamente. - E Dumbledore é só um idiota, ele provavelmente gosta desses artefatos trouxas e se orgulha de usá-los. Vamos, Potter! Você realmente gosta de usar essa coisa?

\- Eu... Não. - Harry balbuciou, pensativo. Era verdade, os óculos viviam quebrando e eram desconfortáveis, além de que, mesmo com magia, ele nunca conseguia arrumar a armação torta.

\- Ótimo, então você não vai mais usar isso. - Sem deixar o garoto falar mais nada, Tom partiu os óculos no meio sem nem precisar fazer muita força.

\- Não! - Harry gritou quando entendeu o que havia acontecido. - Meus óculos! Eu não consigo ver quase nada sem eles, conserte-os agora!

\- Pare de gritar, se eu os quebrei foi porque tenho outra solução para a sua visão. - Tom massageou as têmporas com os dedos quando o garoto voltou a gritar de raiva.

\- Seu idiota, você não tinha o direito! Eu juro que vou te matar quando eu voltar a enxergar, seu bastardo!

Perdendo todo o resto de paciência que ainda mantinha, Tom usou sua magia para reduzir os óculos quebrados à pó, e puxou o garoto novamente pelo braço, se concentrando em aparatá-los para o lugar que tinha em mente. 

Harry sentiu o braço doer pelo aperto de Tom, e no momento seguinte tudo escureceu; teve a impressão de estar sendo fortemente puxado em todas as direções; não conseguia respirar, tiras de ferro envolviam seu peito, comprimindo-o; suas órbitas estavam sendo empurradas para o fundo da cabeça; seus tímpanos entravam crânio adentro; então...

Ele aspirou grandes golfadas do ar frio da noite e abriu os olhos lacrimejantes. Teve a sensação de que o enfiavam por uma mangueira de borracha apertada. Passaram-se alguns segundos até ele entender que não estava mais no Beco Diagonal, ou, pelo menos, não estava mais na parte que costumava frequentar do Beco Diagonal. O lugar era notavelmente mais escuro e muito mais silencioso. 

Com sua visão embaçada, ele conseguiu ver a sombra de Tom se mover na sua frente, sinalizando para ele.

\- Venha comigo. Irei consertar a sua visão, mas é melhor não gritar aqui, você não irá gostar do resultado. - Ele falou friamente. 

\- Onde estamos? - Harry perguntou sem fôlego, seu coração começando a acelerar.

\- Travessa do Tranco. - Tom respondeu simplista, percebendo o estremecimento de Harry. - Não se preocupe, você está comigo, ninguém irá tocá-lo. Eu, infelizmente, ainda preciso de você, então não posso deixá-lo morrer. Ainda assim, você pode se machucar, então certifique-se de ficar perto.

Logo, o adolescente voltou a puxar Harry pelo braço sem muita delicadeza, indo em direção a uma das muitas lojas sombrias da pequena passagem do Beco Diagonal. Era uma loja comprida e feia, com um teto muito mais torto do que seria aceitável e aparência mal cuidada.

Harry estava assustado e enjoado, mas decidiu que seria melhor se não reclamasse. O garoto estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem ao menos percebeu quando o outro parou de andar, e acabou esbarrando cegamente com ele, o que lhe resultou em um puxão ainda mais doloroso no braço.

Tom ainda estava irritado demais para perceber que estava sendo muito violento com o garoto, e só afrouxou o aperto quando o ouviu sibilar baixinho de dor. Apesar de tudo, ele não pôde evitar se sentir um pouco culpado ao ver os olhos lacrimejantes de Harry, mas logo deixou isso de lado quando entrou na loja.

A loja era ainda mais feia e descuidada por dentro, poderia até mesmo se passar por um lugar abandonado, com as paredes cinzas mal rebocadas, o teto apodrecido cheio de teias de aranha, e prateleiras tortas e empoeiradas em todo o canto, sustentando uma quantidade impressionante de poções e ingredientes estranhos. O chão era de pedra bruta e havia duas portas fechadas no fundo do lugar, uma delas com aviso de banheiro, além de um pequeno balcão de madeira negra.

Atrás do balcão havia uma mulher alta e magra, com cabelos e olhos castanhos, pele pálida e vestes negras sujas de fuligem. A vendedora parecia jovem, em torno dos 20 anos, e seus olhos brilharam ao ver os dois garotos entrarem em sua loja, quase sempre vazia.

\- Olá! Precisam de alguma coisa? - Ela sorriu animadamente, o que era bastante incomum naquele lugar sombrio.

Tom parou por um momento, lembrando de todas as suas aulas de Poções e tentando decidir quais seriam as mais adequadas.

\- Uma poção restauradora de visão simples, um tônico avançado de rapina para a córnea, um intensificador de visão panorâmica e... - Ele deu um olhar avaliador para Harry, que aguardava ao seu lado parecendo muito confuso e ansioso. - Uma poção de reparação geral e uma nutritiva também.

A garota arregalou os olhos com o tom frio do adolescente, e logo tratou de pegar uma das caixas que costumava usar para entregar as vendas. Ela então começou a escolher alguns frascos de poções empoeirados que tinham embaixo do balcão, no meio de vários outros vazios, repetindo o pedido de Tom baixinho para não esquecer.

\- Eu vou pegar as outras duas no estoque. - Ela apontou com o polegar para a porta de madeira atrás dela, enquanto segurava a caixa com dificuldade com o outro braço. - Esperem aí e não mexam em nada, eu vou saber se vocês fizerem. - E sumiu porta adentro, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não quebrar nenhum dos frascos que levava.

\- Você planeja curar a minha visão com todas essas poções? Não seria mais fácil para você apenas consertar os meus óculos com um feitiço? - Aborrecido, Harry perguntou enquanto massageava o braço marcado pelos dedos de Tom.

Tom suspirou pesadamente e avaliou a pergunta do garoto, tentando achar uma explicação válida.

\- Os óculos irão te atrapalhar quando formos... Cumprir nossa missão. Você vai ter que lutar ao meu lado, e imagino que a Morte não ficaria satisfeita se eu te deixasse de lado numa batalha, coisa que eu faria sem pensar duas vezes se você caísse por algum erro estúpido. Eu não sei como você ficou vivo na linha do tempo original, você tem sorte de meus Comensais da Morte serem tão tapados quanto você. Dessa vez nós só vamos para a luta quando estivermos totalmente preparados, e eu não vou perder minha última chance de viver por causa da sua miopia. 

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas com desgosto e se afastou o máximo que podia dele, cruzando os braços em uma tentativa de se sentir menos desconfortável e desprotegido naquele lugar sem conseguir enxergar.

Tom também sentia a tensão que se formava com o silêncio, e se ocupou em analisar os nomes da grande variedade de frascos e ingredientes que estavam à mostra nas paredes.

\- Por que tem uma loja de poções aqui? Esse lugar é tão obscuro, não seria melhor se fosse no Beco Diagonal onde todas as pessoas costumam ir? - Por mais que não quisesse conversar com o outro garoto, Harry não pôde impedir sua curiosidade.

\- Essa não é uma simples loja de poções. - Tom zombou, apontando para a parte inferior do balcão.

\- Eu não consigo ler, você quebrou os meus óculos! - O garoto reclamou mais uma vez, ainda indignado com a perda do objeto.

\- Essência de Belladonna, Poção do Desespero, Veneno de Acromântula... - Tom começou a ler os nomes à direita, e se virou apontando para o outro canto da loja. - Solução de Mopsus, Veneno Falecium, Tosse Maldita, Morte-Certa, Morte Súbita, Suco de Hemlock, Tetrodotoxina em Pó, Suco de Tentáculo Venenoso, Cianeto, Polônio, Arsênico... Olha, eles têm até Veneno de Basilisco! Me pergunto como eles conseguiram isso... - Riu maldosamente.

Ouvindo os nomes, Harry estremeceu levemente, fazendo uma careta de puro nojo e desgosto.

\- Como o Ministério não sabe disso?

\- O Ministério não sabe de nada, Potter. Pare de acreditar que o Mundo Bruxo é perfeito e intocável, porque ele está longe disso. Esse governo foi a pior coisa que já aconteceu para nós, bruxos, ele nos atrapalha mais do que ajuda. - Tom virou-se calmamente para ele. - Você com certeza ficaria horrorizado se soubesse metade das coisas que o Ministério da Magia Britânico esconde.

Harry engoliu em seco e resolveu não fazer mais perguntas sobre o assunto, embora não quisesse ficar calado novamente em um silêncio constrangedor.

\- Como você conheceu esse lugar? Já frequentou muito, não é? Eu realmente consigo imaginar você envenenando alguém. - Ele riu sem humor, lembrando que aquele ao seu lado era Lord Voldemort. 

\- Ora, Potter, que graça teria matar uma pessoa com um simples veneno, quando eu poderia fazer isso com as minhas próprias mãos? - Dessa vez foi Tom quem cruzou os braços, rindo maliciosamente. - Não, eu conheço esse lugar porque já trabalhei aqui.

\- Você já trabalhou aqui? - Harry arregalou os olhos, impressionado.

\- Não exatamente aqui nessa loja, mas aqui na Travessa do Tranco. - Ele contou com diversão. - Borgin & Burkes, conhce?

Harry acenou positivamente. Ele se lembrava bem do dia que tentou viajar com Pó de Flu e acabou dentro da loja assustadora, quase sendo visto por Draco Malfoy. De qualquer forma, ele também não conseguia imaginar o poderoso e imponente Lord das Trevas trabalhando em um barraco de antiguidades.

\- Eu era vendedor lá, Borgin me adorava. Eu conseguia fazer qualquer pessoa gastar rios de dinheiro com as coisas mais inúteis, da mesma forma que conseguia convencer até o mais inteligente dos bruxos a vender um artefato raríssimo por poucos galeões. - Completou com arrogância.

\- Imagino que sim. - Harry fez uma careta, mas Tom o ignorou, continuando a admirar as poções que tinham ali.

Nas prateleiras mais baixas haviam poções simples, e elas pareciam estar ali há um bom tempo, já que poucos bruxos que frequentavam aquele lugar queriam comprá-las. Já nas prateleiras mais altas, haviam coisas realmente poderosas, como Sangue de Unicórnio e muitos tipos de soluções e venenos com plantas sombrias. Em uma das prateleiras do meio também havia poções conhecidas, como Veritaserum e Polissuco, além de algumas com um líquido rubi que não tinham rótulo. No entanto, o que chamou a atenção de Tom não foi uma poção ou veneno, mas sim um saco de bombinhas coloridas que se destacavam violentamente no lugar. Se aproximando um pouco, ele percebeu que havia algo escrito na embalagem com uma letra bem desenhada.

"Sono Instantâneo"

Com curiosidade, ele ergueu o braço e pegou as bombinhas, procurando alguma outra informação na embalagem. 

\- Só isso, senhor? - A vendedora abriu a porta e se aproximou cuidadosamente dele, ainda carregando a caixa com as poções nos braços. 

\- Vou querer um desses também. - Tom pegou um frasco pequeno de Veritaserum na prateleira e entregou distraidamente para a mulher, que sorriu de canto ao ver o nome da poção. - O que é isso? - Ele mostrou as bombinhas para a vendedora, ignorando seu sorriso torto.

\- Oh, essa é uma nova invenção minha. São bombinhas feitas de Losna, Raízes de Valeriana, Raiz de Asfódelo em pó e Vagem Sudorífera.

\- Esses são...

\- Os mesmos ingredientes da Poção do Morto-Vivo? Sim! - Ela interrompeu animadamente - No entando, ao invés de fervê-los como na poção, eu deixei que eles ressecassem e os triturei, além de acrescentar um... Digamos... Ingrediente especial. - A mulher soltou uma risadinha maliciosa. - Apenas uma bombinha dessas pode apagar até 50 pessoas, sem causar nenhum dano real a elas. Se você inalar um pouquinho que seja da fumaça, já vai dormir por pelo menos três horas. Incrível, não é? - Perguntou com um orgulho mal disfarçado.

\- Realmente... Eu acho que também vou precisar de um desses. - Os olhos da vendedora se iluminaram.

\- Perfeito! - Ela encaixotou tudo rapidamente e entregou a ele. - Essa foi uma das minhas criações, meu pai achou que eu não conseguiria vender nenhuma, ele vai morrer de inveja. De qualquer forma, tudo isso vai ficar por... 700 galeões.

Harry quase se engasgou com o preço e arregalou os olhos, mas Tom nem ao menos piscou, pegando seus últimos galeões e entregando para a mulher, que recebeu tudo com um sorriso satisfeito. Ele já imaginava que não seria nada barato, então não estava surpreso, mas agradecia interiormente por ter dinheiro o suficiente para não precisar pedir mais a Dumbledore. Havia sobrado apenas uns 30 galeões e alguns nuques dentro do saco, mas por ora isso teria que bastar.

\- Tem algum lugar aqui onde ele possa tomar as poções? - Ele perguntou para a mulher. 

\- Bom... Vocês podem usar o banheiro, ele é bem espaçoso. - Ela indicou a porta ao seu lado.

\- Obrigado. Vamos, Potter! - Ele abraçou a caixa com cuidado e guiou o garoto até o lugar.

Harry ainda tropeçou algumas vezes até chegar lá, mas já estava começando a se acostumar com a visão embaçada quando ouviu Tom trancar a porta atrás deles.

O banheiro era realmente espaçoso, e Tom ficou feliz em descobrir que não estava tão sujo quanto o resto da loja. Na verdade, o banheiro parecia ser a única parte limpa e arrumada da loja, visto que todo o resto era empoeirado.

\- Por que precisa ter um lugar específico para tomar as poções? Não é só abrir e tomar? - Harry perguntou confuso.

\- Não é tão simples assim, vai ser muito doloroso. Se você tomasse as poções lá, poderia acabar derrubando todas as coisas das prateleiras em um surto. 

Harry, de repente, começou a se sentir muito apreensivo, mas resolveu que valia a pena enfrentar um pouco de dor. Sentia-se exposto sem poder enxergar direito, e não queria ficar por nem mais um minuto assim. E além disso, ele já havia enfrentado coisas piores, aquelas poções não poderiam ser tão ruins quanto a Esquelesce.

\- Tudo bem. - Harry suspirou.

Tom então largou a caixa em cima da pia e organizou todas as poções em ordem, pegando as duas primeiras e abrindo-as antes de entregar para ele.

\- Beba até a última gota, não será tão eficaz se você não tomar tudo.

Harry fez o que Tom mandou, bebendo cada frasco em um gole só, mesmo com seu estômago protestando de nojo. 

A primeira era um líquido azul transparente, que parecia água muito gelada, e desceu pela sua garganta sem nenhum problema. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu com sensação gelada, mas ele logo deixou o frasco de lado e partiu para o próximo. A segunda poção, ao contrário da primeira, tinha um tom escuro de amarelo alaranjado e uma textura grossa e nojenta. Assim que a última poção tocou a boca de Harry, ele sentiu um gosto extremamente amargo e sua garganta começou a queimar como se estivesse engolindo lava fervente. Mesmo assim, ele a bebeu inteira.

Logo que ele acabou os dois frascos, seus olhos começaram a arder e ele sentiu como se estivessem sendo esmagados. A dor era terrível, pior do que qualquer coisa que ele já sentiu antes, até mesmo que o Crucio. Parecia que seus olhos estavam sendo lentamente esmagados, cortados, incendiados e triturados.

Harry mordeu o lábio tentando não gritar, mas isso logo se tornou inútil quando a dor aumentou e ele não conseguiu se impedir de berrar e chamar por ajuda desesperadamente.

Tom se sentiu estranhamente preocupado ao assistir a cena, mas sabia que não havia nada que ele poderia fazer. 

Gritando, o garoto caiu de joelhos no chão do banheiro e colocou as duas mãos nos olhos, apertando com força como se fosse capaz de segurar a dor. Apenas quando Harry começou a cravar as unhas em sua própria pele, abrindo feridas, que Tom decidiu fazer alguma coisa para pará-lo.

Ele então se aproximou cautelosamente do garoto e se ajoelhou no chão ao seu lado, segurando os braços dele com firmeza e o impedindo de se machucar mais ainda. 

Harry começou a chorar e soluçar alto sem poder fazer nada para parar a dor, nem mesmo a Esquelesce era tão ruim assim.

\- Eu... Eu estou cego! Não consigo ver nada... - Ele conseguiu balbuciar quando a dor começou a passar lentamente. 

\- Você não está cego! Logo vai passar, acalme-se. - Tom ergueu a mão e se esticou, pegando outro frasco em cima da pia. - Agora eu vou te dar a próxima, mas essa você não precisará beber, eu vou derramá-la nos seus olhos.

Ele segurou com firmeza o rosto molhado de lágrimas do garoto, que fechava os olhos com força.

\- Vamos, abra-os!

Harry fez. Seus olhos estavam totalmente inchados e desfocados, cheios de lágrimas e com grossas linhas vermelhas por toda a esclera, além de parecerem bem mais opacos que o normal.

\- Vai ser desconfortável, mas você não deve em momento nenhum fechar os olhos, entendeu? - Tom perguntou seriamente, e Harry sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. 

Tom logo começou a aplicar a poção com aparência perolada, primeiro em um olho e depois em outro, deixando o líquido cair exatamente na pupila e depois espalhar-se livremente pelo resto do globo ocular. Apenas uma pequena parte da poção era absorvida pelo olho, o resto acabava inevitavelmente escorrendo pelo rosto do garoto e caindo em suas vestes, que pareciam estranhamente derreter ao menor contato com o líquido.

Aos poucos, a visão de Harry foi voltando e ele começou a piscar freneticamente, ainda sentindo uma ardência irritante.

\- Consegue ver?

\- Sim... Mas ainda está doendo um pouco. - Ele puxou as mãos do aperto de Tom e esfregou levemente os olhos, que pinicavam causando um desconforto horrível. - Minhas roupas... - Harry gemeu, olhando para baixo. 

A camisa que ele vestia já era velha e remendada antes, mas agora tinha enormes manchas pegajosas e cheirava à comida estragada, e suas calças não estavam muito diferentes. Tudo estava nojento. 

\- Não posso concertá-las, essa poção é muito forte, as manchas não sairão. - Tom torceu o nariz, se afastando rapidamente do garoto e se pondo de pé. - De qualquer forma, você deveria jogar essa coisa no lixo agora que já comprou novas.

\- Sim, eu vou fazer isso. - Levantou-se também, meio cambaleante, e se agarrou na pia.

\- Antes de qualquer coisa, você precisa tomar mais essas duas. - Tom pegou as duas últimas poções da pia, e as entregou para Harry. 

\- Você disse que aquela era a última! - Ele apontou para o frasco agora vazio no chão, parecendo muito horrorizado com a ideia de passar por aquela experiência novamente. 

\- A última para os seus olhos. - Tom replicou com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. 

\- Para que serve essas?

\- Uma cura machucados e hematomas, que você precisa muito, principalmente agora que você quase arrancou seus olhos com as unhas. E a outra é uma simples poção nutritiva, vai tratar da sua desnutrição. 

\- Eu não sou desnutrido! 

Tom virou-se para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha com diversão.

\- Então você não quer?

\- Quero. - Harry apressou-se em dizer, pegando os frascos das mãos de Tom e os abraçando protetoramente. - Só não estou entendendo por que você se deu ao trabalho de comprar isso para mim. Você nem ao menos pediu que eu pagasse, pagou com o seu dinheiro!

\- Para começar, quem me deu aquele dinheiro foi Dumbledore. - Ele sorriu sarcástico. - E eu estou lhe dando isso como um pedido de desculpa por ter machucado o seu braço. 

Inconscientemente, Harry levou a mão até seu antebraço machucado e massageou a pele vermelha levemente. Estava bem mais dolorido do que ele havia percebido.

\- Tudo bem. - Concordou baixinho, arrancando a rolha dos dois frascos e os bebendo o mais rápido possível. As poções tinham um gosto amargo, mas felizmente não eram tão ruins quanto a outra que ele havia bebido anteriormente.

Harry logo começou a sentir seu corpo formigar e seus músculos repuxarem, mas era suportável. Em um momento, suas pernas perderam as forças e seus joelhos quase cederam, o forçando a se agarrar na pia. 

Sua pele inteira parecia estar vibrando, e pelo espelho da parede ele pôde ver que ela brilhava como o líquido da poção. Não estava desagradável, até seu peito e sua barriga começarem a doer como se estivessem sendo arranhados brutalmente por dentro. Harry, instintivamente, levou as mãos até lá, se surpreendendo ao perceber que suas costelas estavam se movendo - ele nem sabia que aquilo era possível. 

Assustado, Harry correu para frente do espelho e encarou seu reflexo, quase gritando ao ver que toda a pele de seu rosto estava se mexendo como se estivesse viva. Era uma cena bizarra, mas quando ela parou, parecia muito mais saudável. Suas bochechas estavam agradavelmente coradas, as bolsas negras embaixo dos olhos haviam sumido, seus lábios não tinham mais um tom pálido doentio, e as suas clavículas estavam muito menos destacadas na pele. Ele até mesmo havia ficado mais alto, embora ainda continuasse menor que Tom.

Admirado, Harry continuou olhando seu reflexo antes de se voltar para o adolescente que o olhava de cima a baixo, sem expressão.

Aos olhos de Tom, o garoto finalmente parecia perto da imagem que ele esperava de Harry Potter. Afinal, o garoto antes poderia ser facilmente confundido com uma múmia ou um fantasma. 

Tom não podia deixar de reparar como o garoto era magro, fazendo um contraste absurdo com seus parentes obesos. Aquilo não poderia ser uma simples característica genética, James Potter era alto e musculoso, e sua esposa, embora magra, estava longe de ser tão pequena como o filho. Agora, no entanto, Harry estava em um tamanho proporcional para um adolescente, mas suas roupas enormes ainda ofuscavam um pouco isso.

Forçando-se a parar de encarar, Tom pegou a varinha e se ocupou em limpar toda a bagunça que tinham feito. O chão estava cheio de restos de poção, e vidro dos frascos que acabaram caindo enquanto Harry se debatia, mas ficou limpo rapidamente com alguns acenos de varinha. Tom também resolveu pegar os dois itens que sobraram, as bombinhas e o frasco de Veritaserum, e guardar dentro do malão juntamente com suas sacolas encolhidas, para evitar perdas.

Harry ainda admirava seu reflexo no espelho, sorrindo levemente para sí mesmo. Ele nunca foi uma pessoa vaidosa, mas não podia negar que sua aparência estava muito melhor, principalmente agora que não precisava mais usar seus óculos fundo de garrafa remendados com fita adesiva. Seus olhos finalmente haviam parado de arder e ele se impressionou ao perceber como tudo ao redor parecia mais nítido do que nunca esteve, mesmo com os óculos. Seu grau devia ter mudado há anos e ele continuava usando as mesmas lentes, já que seus tios só o levaram ao oftalmologista uma vez, quando os professores começaram a reclamar de sua dificuldade para copiar a lição.

Quando Tom estava quase saindo do banheiro para deixá-lo se trocar, Harry virou-se para ele mais uma vez e não se arrependeu do que disse a seguir.

\- Obrigado. 

Foi apenas um sussurro, mas a sinceridade na fala foi o suficiente para fazer o outro jovem travar, desconsertado.

\- De nada. - Tom respondeu bruscamente. - Você tem 5 minutos, não demore. - E saiu batendo a porta atrás de sí. 

Harry revirou os olhos com diversão e tateou os bolsos, pegando suas sacolas e as fazendo voltar ao tamanho normal. Dentro delas havia mais roupas do que ele já teve em toda a sua vida, e ele não fazia ideia de qual delas escolher. 

Revirando rapidamente as sacolas, Harry se viu tentando decidir entre usar uma túnica como Tom ou uma roupa trouxa comum, e acabou optando por experimentar a primeira opção.

Em alguns minutos ele já estava vestido com uma túnica de cor vinho com fechos dourados, que ia até seus joelhos e abria levemente na altura da cintura. Por baixo, ele escolheu usar uma calça preta simples de algodão, com pregas nos tornozelos, e completou o visual com um par de botas de cano baixo e uma capa de viajem, ambos da mesma cor que a calça. 

Suas roupas velhas foram descartadas no lixo do banheiro sem nenhuma exceção, e ele não sentiu nenhum remorso por isso.

Em uma última olhada no espelho, Harry se perguntou havia estava exagerado demais no visual, já que não costumava usar vestes assim, mas decidiu que gostava do resultado. Estava frio lá fora e a capa o manteria aquecido, além de que ele era um bruxo e não havia nada de mais em vestir roupas assim também. 

Harry ainda achava um pouco incomum usar túnicas, botas e capas, mas sabia que podia se acostumar com isso. Ele certamente estava muito melhor assim do que com as roupas gigantes que costumava usar.

Com um sorriso leve no rosto, ele enfiou os dedos entre as mechas onduladas de seus cabelos tentando ajeitá-los um pouco. Agora que eles estavam maiores, eram bem mais fáceis de arrumar e não ficavam tão arrepiados.

Ele não parecia mais com o antigo Harry, mas percebeu que não queria mais se parecer com ele. 

Não há nada de errado em mudar um pouco o estilo, certo?

Percebendo que já havia se passado mais que 5 minutos, Harry organizou suas coisas rapidamente e saiu do banheiro com um sorriso radiante, tudo nele parecia mais leve.

\- Uau! - A vendedora exclamou assim que o viu. - Essas poções realmente são boas, sempre me perguntei se elas eram reais ou se estavam aí apenas de enfeite, ninguém nunca as compra. - Ela riu, piscando para ele. - De qualquer forma, você está muito melhor assim. Espero que venha comprar aqui novamente.

Harry deu um sorriso torto para a mulher e se despediu, antes de voltar-se para Tom, que o encarava estranhamente.

Os olhos de Tom vagavam por todo o garoto, e somente os anos de prática de oclumência conseguiram impedí-lo de arregalar os olhos com a vista. O garoto parecia bem.

De fato, as roupas faziam maravilhas a uma pessoa.

\- Melhor. - Foi só o que ele disse. - Agora vamos, já passa do meio dia. - E andou com passos largos para fora da loja.

Harry riu para si mesmo e correu atrás dele, sentindo-se o próprio Severus Snape ao fazer suas vestes escuras ondularem enquanto andava, dando um efeito dramático. 

\- Para onde vamos? - Perguntou. 

\- Eu pensei nisso enquanto você estava se trocando, a minha ideia inicial era te levar para almoçar no Caldeirão Furado para podermos conversar, mas certamente não teríamos privacidade nenhuma lá, além de que aquele lugar é imundo.

\- E então...? 

\- Então achei que poderíamos ir em um restaurante trouxa, mas eu não conheço nenhum deles, e os funcionários com certeza achariam nossas vestes estranhas. A melhor opção que eu encontrei foi um restaurante bruxo fora do Beco Diagonal.

Harry arregalou os olhos levemente.

\- Isso parece incrível, você conhece algum?

\- Acho que sim, ele deve estar aberto agora... Se ainda existir. - Tom sorriu com diversão, deixando Harry confuso.

\- Como assim "se ainda existir"?

\- Bom, eu costumava frequentar esse lugar em 1952, mas já são 43 anos, não é?

\- Oh! - Harry riu sozinho. - Às vezes eu esqueço que você é tão velho.

No mesmo momento que Harry falou isso, Tom perdeu o sorriso que tinha no rosto e fez uma careta.

\- O que? A sua idade te deixa inseguro? - O garoto provocou. 

\- Calado. - Tom sibilou ameaçadoramente para ele.

\- Quantos anos você tem? 70? - Harry abafou uma risada quando conseguiu fazer o rosto sempre pálido do jovem ficar rosado.

\- No momento eu tenho 15, Potter. Agora faça o favor de calar a boca e se segurar em mim.

Tom já havia se arrependido da ideia pela milésima vez quando aparatou um Harry aos risos para a pequena rua bruxa de Londres, em frente à um restaurante muito iluminado, que servia a melhor comida Argentina que ele já havia provado.

Sim, aquele seria um bom lugar.


	7. Os Três Fatores

As duas melhores palavras para descrever aquele restaurante seriam, sem dúvidas, alegre e aconchegante.

O lugar era muito mais colorido do que Harry poderia esperar, visto que, do lado de fora, parecia tudo tão simples e sem graça. Era moderno, rústico e livre de olhares curiosos ou atenção indesejada, perfeito para um encontro como aquele. O visual, no entanto, não tinha nada de discreto: o chão, a porta, as janelas e até mesmo as mesas e cadeiras eram da mesma madeira escura e brilhosa, contrastando agradavelmente com o branco creme das paredes. E este, contrastava ainda mais com as longas cortinas em um arrebatador tom de vermelho. As mesas do meio eram grandes e redondas, enfeitadas com bonitas flores amarelas, vermelhas e brancas, enquanto as do canto eram menores e mais reservadas, separadas das principais por biombos de madeira. Na parte de trás do restaurante havia um enorme balcão, e atrás dele estava, além da porta para a cozinha, uma larga estante que ia do chão ao teto, com uma quantidade impressionante de garrafas de vinho antigas. E ao redor de todo o lugar, havia quadros e pinturas de diversos tamanhos, além de frases escritas com tinta diretamente na parede, prateleiras com troféus de concursos de gastronomia e mais vasos com flores coloridas. 

Não havia um único espaço nas paredes sem decoração, e Harry surpreendeu-se ao notar como um lugar com cores tão vibrantes e objetos por toda a parte poderia parecer elegante.

Tom respirou aliviado quando percebeu que o estabelecimento não mudara muito desde 1952, quando costumava usá-lo para se encontrar com alguns dos fornecedores mais importantes da Borgin & Burkes, e olhou em volta com apreciação. O restaurante sempre fora decorado demais para o seu gosto, mas os funcionários eram discretos e as pessoas que o frequentavam eram educadas - a confirmação de que isso não havia mudado veio a Tom quando ele percebeu a presença de muitos outros bruxos e bruxas no lugar, que desfrutavam de suas refeições e conversavam agradavelmente baixo, sem dar atenção à chegada dos dois -, então servia bem.

Sorrindo internamente, ele seguiu em silêncio para a mesa mais afastada do lugar, sendo acompanhado por um Harry muito curioso e fascinado com tudo ao redor. Os olhos incrivelmente vivos do garoto brilhavam de empolgação, como se ele nunca tivesse entrado em um restaurante antes, e ele parecia querer desenfreadamente falar sobre aquilo, mas Tom o ignorou, sinalizando para um funcionário antes de escolher seu lugar.

Harry sentou-se em frente a ele, se acomodando na cadeira estofada. Estava ansioso, tamborilando os dedos na mesa enquanto observava Tom falar educadamente com o garçom que havia se aproximado.

Os nomes que haviam no cardápio eram completamente desconhecidos para Harry, mesmo as descrições pareciam confusas. Quando perguntado pelo garçom, então, ele apenas pediu o mesmo que Tom, não se arrependendo depois. O prato consistia em um grande filé de carne grelhada, servido com legumes ressecados, purê de batata e um molho a base de ervilhas e pimentão vermelho. 

O almoço era simples, bonito, tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, e chegou impressionantemente rápido, para a felicidade dos dois adolescentes que já se encontravam famintos. Os olhos de Harry brilharam quando ele começou a comer, e logo toda a ansiedade foi deixada de lado. Por um momento, eles apenas comeram e apreciaram o silêncio do lugar, mas como o esperado, não durou muito.

Com um único olhar, os dois souberam que deveriam partir para o motivo pelo qual estavam juntos ali.

\- Poderia começar a explicar, com detalhes, tudo o que aconteceu com você e por que está aqui? - Perguntou com cautela.

\- Sim, eu vou. - Tom falou simplista, levando sua taça até os lábios e bebendo vagarosamente. - Para começar, você precisa saber que eu vim, de certa forma, do futuro. Sim, a minha aparência diz o contrário, mas eu sou do futuro. Ou mais especificamente, do ano de 1998, quando morri. - Um sorriso torto e sombrio se formou em seu rosto. - Com o pouco que Dumbledore lhe explicou, você já deve ter entendido essa parte. Resumindo tudo muito rapidamente, na linha do tempo original Voldemort conseguiu subir ao poder e a guerra explodiu, mas ele perdeu.

\- Voldemort perdeu... - Harry repetiu para si mesmo, agarrando-se em todas as palavras que o outro adolescente falava. Parte de si animava-se com a notícia, enquanto outra parte seguia receosa, com medo das consequências de tal guerra. 

\- Por que você fala de Voldemort como se ele fosse outra pessoa, se você veio do futuro?

\- Prefiro tratá-lo assim, é mais fácil para diferenciar. E de certa forma, somos realmente pessoas diferentes, principalmente agora que estamos existindo ao mesmo tempo. Eu sou Tom, e ele é Voldemort. 

\- Certo. - Harry assentiu contrariado, fazendo sinal para que o outro continuasse.

\- Depois que a batalha foi perdida para o Lord das Trevas e seus Comensais da Morte, Voldemort realmente morreu, sem mais chances de voltar à vida. A única coisa que restou foi sua alma mutilada, presa na forma de um homúnculo no limbo. Quanto tempo passou, eu não sei, mas em um momento a alma ganhou consciência e, em seguida, uma forma estável: a minha. Foi quando a Morte apareceu, flutuando com seu manto negro em minha direção, e nós tivemos, acredite ou não, uma reflexiva conversa.

\- Foi isso que Dumbledore quis dizer com "a Morte é uma entidade"? - Harry interrompeu, meio preocupado, meio divertido. 

\- Sim, foi isso. - Tom respondeu rispidamente, lançando um olhar frio ao garoto, que o lembrava silenciosamente de permanecer calado. - A Morte é uma criatura inteligente, e me permitiu voltar quando soube dos meus objetivos, mas me deu uma série de regras para serem estritamente seguidas. Enquanto eu estou aqui, Voldemort está na Mansão Riddle, planjando o próximo ataque a você. Como já lhe falei antes, a minha missão é derrotá-lo antes que ele cause conflitos maiores e mais mortes desnecessárias, e você, como o escolhido da Morte, terá que me acompanhar.

\- Por que sempre eu? - Harry gemeu.

\- Pelo que pude perceber, há três fatores que fizeram a Morte escolher você. - Tom suspirou. - Embora seu adorado diretor nunca tenha lhe contado, existe uma profecia sobre você e Voldemort. E isso é, creio eu, o primeiro fator.

\- Uma profecia? - Ele levantou ligeiramente as sobrancelhas. 

\- Foi o que eu disse. Uma profecia feita por Sibila Trelawney, pouco antes de seu nascimento. Voldemort só sabia o começo dela quando te atacou pela primeira vez, em 1981, e somente descobriu o resto segundos antes de morrer. Você entenderá isso mais tarde. - Tom soltou um suspiro de amargura e inclinou-se para mais perto de Harry, abaixando a voz. - A profecia dizia, com todas as palavras, “Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar...”.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Isso... isso significava que... que significava isso? - Perguntou nervosamente, mesmo que no fundo já soubesse a resposta. Sua voz estava ligeiramente trêmula, e seus olhos fixos nos de Tom, sem nem ao menos piscar.

\- Significava o nascimento de alguém que poderia acabar com a coisa que Voldemort tanto lutava para manter segura: sua vida. Obviamente, a primeira ideia que passou pela mente já perturbada do Lord das Trevas foi destruir aquela ameaça. E foi isso que ele tentou fazer ao invadir sua casa em 1981.

\- Então ele não foi lá para matar os meus pais... Ele foi me matar. - Harry abaixou a cabeça para seu prato, percebendo ter perdido a fome. - Dumbledore nunca me contou sobre isso... Hagrid me disse que Voldemort matou os meus pais apenas porque eram inimigos.

Tom assentiu em silêncio, analisando cuidadosamente o comportamento do garoto e a mistura de emoções estampada em seu rosto, antes de voltar a falar.

\- O principal objetivo de Voldemort, como eu ia dizendo, sempre foi se tornar imortal. E para isso, ele praticou a mais profunda magia negra: Horcruxes. 

\- Horcruxes? - Ele tentou repetir, a palavra soava estranha. - Eu nunca ouvi falar disso.

\- E eu me surpreenderia se você já tivesse. - Tom olhou em volta discretamente, tendo certeza de que os garçons estavam longe o suficiente, e só por precaução, lançou um feitiço de silêncio em volta da mesa. - Uma Horcrux é um objeto onde o bruxo guarda um pedaço de sua própria alma, que o permitirá de voltar à vida caso seu corpo seja destruído. Para criar uma, é necessário fazer um ritual bastante complexo, que envolve o assassinato de pelo menos uma pessoa. Voldemort queria criar seis delas, porque assim sua alma estaria dividida em sete partes, e sete é o número mais poderoso da magia.

\- Então ele conseguiu criá-las? - Harry perguntou sentindo-se enjoado.

\- Sim, e é por isso que ele ainda não pode ser morto. Nós precisamos destruí-las primeiro, essa será a parte mais demorada. Uma delas, porém, já foi destruída, o Diário.

\- O Diário de Tom Marvolo Riddle? - O garoto arregalou os olhos, surpreso. - Ainda faltam 5, então... Você sabe onde elas estão?

\- Na verdade, faltam 6. E sim, eu sei onde elas estão, você irá comigo buscá-las. - Tom riu secamente, a imagem de todas as Horcruxes passando como um flash em sua cabeça.

\- Seis? Mas se o Diário já foi destruído... 

\- Ele queria criar 6, mas, por um acidente, acababou criando 7. Quando sua mãe deu a vida por você, uma parte da alma de Voldemort que já estava instável se fragmentou e ficou presa a você, o único sobrevivente naquela noite. O Lord das Trevas só percebeu o que havia acontecido quando já estava tarde demais para mudar de plano, e esse foi um dos principais fatores que causaram sua morte. Você é uma Horcrux.

\- Pessoas podem ser Horcrux? Espera... Uma parte da alma de Voldemort está dentro de mim? O que isso significa? Eu tenho que... Ser destruído? - Harry perguntou assustado, passando os dedos nervosamente entre seus cachos negros. Sua cabeça já estava doendo com tantas informações.

\- Nada irá acontecer com você, nós iremos remover o fragmento de alma assim que possível, sem que você seja morto. - Tom sibilou. - Será complicado, precisaremos trabalhar muito em seu autocontrole para que dê certo, mas por enquanto deixaremos isso de lado. Na linha do tempo original, você sobreviveu intacto, e não será diferente dessa vez. Como eu disse antes, a Morte escolheu você por três fatores. O segundo, como ela mesma disse, você é descendente de Ignoto Peverell, isso o faz se destacar dentre os outros.

\- Descendente de quem? 

\- Ignoto Peverell. - Ele falou silabicamente. - Sei que há algumas lendas sobre ele e seus dois irmãos, mas nunca estudei isso a fundo. Um deles, inclusive, também é meu antepassado, como descobri na adolescência enquanto pesquisava sobre a minha origem. O que acontece é que cada um dos irmãos tinha um objeto único, teoricamente dado pela Morte, e quem possuísse os três conseguiria a imortalidade.

\- Isso realmente existe? - Surpreendeu-se o garoto.

\- Sim, pelo que eu sei. São objetos poderosos, mas ao contrário do que a lenda diz, eles não proporcionam a imortalidade verdadeira. Falaremos mais sobre isso em outro momento, os objetos são a Varinha das Varinhas, a Pedra da Ressurreição e a Capa da Invisibilidade. A Capa, imagino eu, é a que está em sua posse.

\- Então não existem outras capas da invisibilidade? - Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Nenhuma como a sua. - Respondeu simplista, brincando com o próprio garfo.

\- Como exatamente você sabe sobre essas coisas?

\- Grande parte já era de meu conhecimento, resultado de inúmeras pesquisar na biblioteca de Hogwarts durante meu tempo como aluno, mas o resto das informações eu só consegui segundos antes de morrer, em 1998. No fim da nossa luta, tive, pela última vez, um vislumbre de sua mente. Não foi uma experiência agradável, mas foi, de fato, muito esclarecedora.

Harry acenou em entendimento, e suspirou profundamente antes de continuar.

\- E qual o último fator? - Tom o olhou interrogativamente. - Os fatores que levaram a Morte a me escolher. 

\- Conveniência, imagino. - Ele franziu o cenho com desdém. - A Morte queria diversão. E nós dois temos um longo histórico, não é? Ela provavelmente queria nos ver trabalhando juntos porque sabia que você seria a última pessoa do mundo que trabalharia lado a lado comigo. É simplesmente improvável, e ela queria me castigar. - Tom cerrou os punhos. - Teremos um longo caminho pela frente, precisarei lhe ensinar muitas coisas até a hora de cumprirmos nossa missão. Espero que você não seja tão lento na prática quanto é na teoria, porque eu definitivamente não irei lhe proteger durante uma luta.

Harry ofendeu-se, mas não pôde deixar de se encolher ligeiramente com o comentário pesado e indireto do outro, antes de se encher de coragem.

\- Eu realmente não quero trabalhar lado a lado com você. - Rebateu infantilmente. - E não precisa falar o quanto eu sou idiota e fraco o tempo todo, você já fez isso antes! Na verdade, muita gente já fez isso!

\- Você não é fraco, Potter. Eu posso sentir, você tem muita magia dentro de você, mas seu nível de conhecimento e experiência se iguala ao de um primeiranista sangue-ruim que nunca viu magia na vida. Eu irei mudar isso.

\- Sinto muito por não estar à sua altura, Lord Voldemort. - Harry ironizou, sem conter a raiva crescente em sua voz.

Ao ouvir as palavras do garoto, Tom quase rosnou, assustando-se ao perceber como o nome que criara para si agora o enervava. "Voldemort" não o representava mais. Era imponente, sim, mas não era ele.

Voldemort havia caído pela própria obsessão e ignorância, humilhado por um adolescente na frente de todos os seus seguidores. Ele significava a derrota.

Tom, no entanto, apesar de ser um nome ridiculamente comum e o lembrar de seu pai trouxa, agora também significava um novo começo. O começo da vida vitoriosa que o esperava.

\- Me chame de Tom.

Soava certo.

\- O que?

\- Você me ouviu. - Tom torceu os lábios levemente, pensando em uma resposta. - É melhor nos acostumarmos a chamar um ao outro pelo nome o mais rápido possível, já que em Hogwarts iremos passar um bom tempo juntos. Precisaremos mostrar uma boa convivência, para que não haja suspeitas. - Ele finalmente desviou o olhar do rosto do garoto, agora apoiando a testa cansadamente na mão.

Harry também abaixou a cabeça para o prato, sentindo-se estranhamente envergonhado pelo comportamento anterior. Ele sabia que Tom Riddle fora o causador da maior parte das desgraças de sua vida, mas não podia impedir-se de se sentir desconfortável por agir tão infantilmente.

Era irracional, mas parecia certo deixar isso de lado. Tom não poderia machucá-lo agora, e os dois, querendo ou não, teriam que trabalhar juntos.

\- Vou me esforçar.

Harry falou com firmeza, e forçou-se a comer mais um pouco de sua comida antes que ela esfriasse completamente.

\- É bom que faça. Afinal, a vida de muitas pessoas está em nossas mãos agora. - Tom falou provocativo, e levou sua taça até os lábios mais uma vez, bebendo casualmente um longo gole do vinho doce que havia sido servido junto com a comida. - Posso citar algumas delas, se preferir, como o seu padrinho Black e o lobisomem Lupin. Quase todo o adorável esquadrão de Dumbledore morrerá se não impedirmos, assim como muitos alunos inocentes, e incontáveis outros bruxos e trouxas. - Ele zombou. - Se tudo der certo, todos eles irão viver, mas para dar certo, você terá que me obedecer. Eu sou a única pessoa que pode acabar com isso sem derramar muito sangue inocente, é melhor você agir conforme eu mandar. 

\- O que quer dizer com "me obedecer"? - Harry franziu o cenho, sem deixar de estremecer sob o intenso olhar de Tom, mesmo que estivesse dando o melhor de si para ignorar a provocação.

\- Quero dizer que você terá que permitir que eu lhe guie pelo longo caminho que percorreremos até o momento de lutar pessoalmente contra Lord Voldemort. - Ele quase sorriu. - Você me deixará treiná-lo, e dará o melhor de si para aprender tudo que eu lhe ensinarei. Me seguirá sem questionar e confiará em qualquer plano que eu tiver, mesmo que pareça impossível. E o mais importante: você não irá reclamar nem dar opiniões. Isso será intolerável. 

\- Não parece um pouco injusto? - Harry perguntou irônico, a raiva voltando a brilhar em seus olhos. - Se eu vou fazer parte disso, quero poder, no mínimo, dar a minha opinião e ajudar com os planos. Por uma única vez na vida, eu quero saber tudo o que está acontecendo! Já basta Dumbledore escondendo coisas de mim, eu não vou deixar que você faça isso também! 

Tom considerou por um momento, analisando Harry cuidadosamente.

\- Você saberá. 

\- Como?

\- Irei lhe contar tudo o que sei, com todos os detalhes, mas em seu tempo. Iremos um passo de cada vez. Ainda temos quase um ano até Voldemort realmente começar a agir, e se tudo der certo, a guerra estará ganha antes do final do nosso ano letivo. Para isso, preciso que confie em mim e me obedeça. Posso contar com isso? - Perguntou firmemente.

Harry cerrou os punhos, tentando controlar suas emoções.

\- Sim, mas não pense que irei servir a você. Eu não sou um de seus seguidores, e não deixarei você me tratar como um deles. Temos um acordo? - Ele estendeu a mão trêmula por cima da mesa, oferecendo um aperto de mão.

Tom riu levemente, apreciando a determinação do garoto em se impor.

\- Temos um acordo. - Concordou, sem ter a bondade de corresponder o aperto do garoto, que abaixou a mão parecendo muito constrangido.

\- Não deixaremos ninguém morrer. - Harry sussurrou, tranquilizando-se.

\- Com certeza não. - Tom concordou falsamente distraído. - Quando chegarmos em Hogwarts, começaremos a agir sobre as Horcruxes, e para isso teremos que achar um jeito de sumir de vez em quando sem causar suspeitas.

\- Ainda não entendi por que você precisa ir para Hogwarts. - Harry deixou escapar, desgostoso. - Quero dizer, você não precisa! Podemos só fazer tudo de uma vez e ir atrás de Voldemort.

\- Então você é mais ignorante do que eu imaginei. - Tom sibilou desacreditado. - Voldemort, no momento, está trabalhando em seu próprio poder, tentando elevar sua magia, ao mesmo tempo que aumenta seu exército longe dos olhos do Ministério da Magia. Um passo em falso e nós morremos! Precisamos planejar tudo com o maior cuidado possível, e agir com inteligência para conseguirmos surpreender o inimigo quando ele menos esperar. Hogwarts é o melhor lugar para fazermos isso, poderemos nos falar sempre que precisarmos e eu poderei treinar você sem ploblemas. E além disso, uma das Horcruxes está em Hogwarts, será extremamente fácil conseguí-la assim que estivermos lá.

Sentindo-se tolo, Harry abaixou a cabeça para seu próprio prato e assentiu.

\- Iremos fazer isso então, deixarei você me guiar contanto que não faça mal a ninguém nem me trate como um de seus seguidores. - Harry massageou as têmporas com os dedos, sua cabeça estava latejando levemente. - Preciso saber de mais algumas coisas, você pode me contar? 

\- Se estiver ao meu alcance. - Tom abandonou seu prato, passando a tamborilar os dedos na mesa silenciosamente, em um ritmo aleatório. 

\- Primeiramente, quero que me fale sobre o lugar para onde iremos depois que sairmos daqui. Dumbledore não explicou muito.

\- O Largo Grimmauld, n° 12, é a atual aede da Ordem da Fênix. Isto é, a sociedade secreta que Dumbledore formou para lutar contra m... Digo, contra Voldemort. - Começou ele. - Foi fundada há muitos anos, quando o Lord das Trevas estava em seu ápice, e seus pais foram uns dos primeiros membros. Na época, o grupo realmente costumava agir e fazer a diferença no movimento anti-Voldemort. Agora, no entanto, a Ordem da Fênix está realmente parecendo uma piada. Formada por bruxos ignorantes que beijam o chão que Dumbledore pisa, e que não compreendem nem metade do que está acontecendo no nosso mundo. De qualquer forma, o Largo Grimmauld, n° 12 foi a casa da Família Black por muitas gerações, e agora está cheia de Weasleys barulhentos.

\- Os Weasley estão lá? - Surpreendeu-se o garoto, adotando uma expressão séria.

\- Sim, é claro. Sua amiga Granger também, tivemos uma excelente conversa hoje pela manhã, e ela pareceu supreendida ao descobrir que a Morte existe. - Tom zombou abertamente.

\- Você falou com Hermione? - Harry quase gritou, uma terrível sensação de traição inundava seu peito novamente. - Ela e Rony estão juntos na sociedade secreta de Dumbledore, e não me avisaram! Eu fiquei semanas e mais semanas sem notícias, imaginando os piores cenários possíveis agora que Voldemort está de volta, e não recebi nem uma única carta! 

\- Dumbledore provavelmente os fez manter silêncio. - Tom falou sem dar importância.

Harry respirou profundamente várias vezes, tentando conter o monstro que crescia dentro de si. 

\- O que mais você sabe sobre a Morte? - Perguntou raivoso.

\- Não muito. O que vem depois da morte é algo muito incerto e misterioso, apenas o que eu sei é que a Morte é uma criatura impressionantemente infantil e sarcástica para algo tão mórbido, embora ainda seja inteligente. Ela me permitiu voltar para concertar meus erros, mas não é algo que ela faria por qualquer um. Talvez ela ainda entre em contato comigo, mas não acho que irá acontecer tão cedo.

\- Certo... E há mais alguma coisa que eu devo saber sobre as Horcruxes? Ou sobre como destruí-las? - Harry engoliu em seco, ainda estranhando a palavra que parecia arranhar a sua garganta.

\- Prefiro não falar sobre suas localizações aqui, por mais seguro que seja, você saberá em breve, não se preocupe com isso. - Tom cruzou os braços em cima da mesa e endireitou-se na cadeira, adotando uma postura menos relaxada. - Agora, sobre como destruí-las, há alguns poucos meios eficientes. Entre eles está o veneno de Basilisco, que mata e corrói qualquer coisa, agindo como um ácido extremamente forte que pode derreter tudo internamente, as maldições de destruição Fiendfyre, Ignis Ferrum e Spinam, e algumas poucas poções destrutivas poderosas como o Bubbly Dicitur Venenum. Para as Horcruxes vivas, no entanto, apenas um Avada Kedavra será o suficiente. 

Harry se encolheu na cadeira, e Tom realmente revirou os olhos dessa vez.

\- Não se preocupe, eu não posso deixá-lo morrer. O fragmento da alma de Voldemort que está dentro de você será removida sem causar grandes problemas, você verá. 

\- Certo... Me fale sobre essas maldições, eu não conheço nenhuma.

\- Fiendfyre é uma maldição quase incontrolável, ela cria um fogo maldito que tudo corrói. Poucos bruxos já foram capazes de controlá-la, e é algo realmente burro de se tentar fazer caso não tenha total controle sobre sua magia, uma vez que é uma maldição puramente destrutiva. Já a maldição Ignis Ferrum cria uma lâmina incandescente que corta qualquer coisa e a incendeia, uma chama quase tão potente quando a da Friendfyre, enquanto a Spinam conjura espinhos venenosos inacreditavelmente afiados e mortais, capaz de perfurar e contaminar até mesmo diamante.

\- Como você pode lembrar de tudo isso com detalhes? - Indignou-se Harry.

Por um breve momento, os olhos safira se focaram em Harry e Tom cuidadosamente refletiu sobre falar a verdade ou não, mas decidiu fazê-la de qualquer forma.

\- A minha memória sempre foi incomumente boa, mas também devo isso a um ritual que fiz há muitos anos, que me fez ter os sentidos humanos apurados e uma enorme melhora na capacidade mental em geral. Esse ritual também me fez adquirir uma memória quase eidética, que é muito útil. Por sorte, mesmo depois da morte os resultados permaneceram.

\- Eu posso fazer isso? - Harry perguntou esperançoso, sentindo-se ligeiramente animado. É claro, ter uma memória fotográfica seria muito mais do que útil, ele conseguiria aprender as coisas infinitamente mais rápido e nunca mais erraria algum ingrediente nas aulas de poções.

\- Podemos tentar... - Considerou Tom. - O ritual é bastante complicado e pode ser doloroso, mas o resultado vale a pena. Seria realmente muito vantajoso se fizéssemos, você mais do que precisa aumentar a sua capacidade de raciocínio e memória. Você é lento demais, e eu não terei nenhuma paciência para lhe explicar várias vezes a mesma coisa. - Apenas a ideia o irritou, e Harry fez uma careta. - Os materiais e ingredientes necessários são bastante raros, mas, por ora, não precisaremos nos preocupar com isso, poderei pegá-los de Snape mais tarde.

\- Ele nunca deixaria. - Harry pensou em voz alta, duvidoso.

\- Deixaria. Para mim, ele deixaria. - Tom falou petulantemente, soando autoconfiante ao ponto de ser arrogante. - Snape tem algumas dívidas imperdoáveis comigo, então ele vai desejar ser útil, pois sabe o preço a ser pago caso não fizer.

Harry ignorou o sorriso maldoso que se formou no rosto do adolescente, revirou os olhos e voltou a falar.

\- Eu estava pensando... Olivaras fez esse ritual também? Ele sempre me disse uma vez que lembra de todas as varinhas que vendeu, e sempre as descreve perfeitamente.

\- Não acho que ele tenha feito, o ritual é um pouco... Escuro. De qualquer forma, alguns bruxos possuem memória eidetica hereditária, o que pode ser o caso de Olivaras. Bruxos com essa habilidade são muito raros, quase tanto quanto os bruxos videntes, por exemplo.

\- Dumbledore é um deles? - O garoto perguntou, incerto.

\- Imagino que não, Dumbledore apenas tem uma memória excepcional. - O tom de desdém presente em sua voz era quase palpável. - Todos bruxos têm alguns sentidos mais apurados do que os trouxas, e quanto maior a experiência ou estabilidade mental do bruxo em questão, maior a capacidade de usufruir de tal vantagem.

\- Isso é incrível! - Admirou-se Harry. 

O jovem não podia deixar de se sentir culpado pela própria ignorância sobre o mundo ao qual pertence, e esperava que pudesse mudar isso em breve. Já passara da hora de ir atrás de mais conhecimento, o pouco que aprendera nas aulas estava longe de ser o suficiente, e ele sabia que precisava se esforçar para evoluir, agora mais do que nunca.

Rituais. Em nenhum momento enquanto esteve em Hogwarts, Harry aprendeu sobre a existência deles. E se havia um ritual tão valioso como o que Tom havia falado, com certeza havia muitos outros tão bons quanto ou até melhores, parecia simplesmente burro ignorá-los.

\- Mais alguma pergunta?

\- Por enquanto não, mas logo elas irão aparecer. - Riu-se nervosamente. - Agora, sobre Rony e Hermione...

\- Seus amigos devem estar esperando por você no Largo Grimmauld, se é isso que quer saber. - Tom zombou, o interrompendo. - Talvez já seja a hora de irmos, se acabou de comer.

\- Tudo bem, eu só... - Harry engoliu em seco, colocando-se em pé. - Queria saber se posso contar sobre o que conversamos para eles.

Tom também se levantou, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, e olhou nos olhos do garoto como se pudesse ver sua alma, o que o fez recuar ligeiramente. 

\- Você quer fazer isso?

Não, ele não queria.

A reposta veio rápida e clara em sua mente, antes mesmo de pensar.

O surpreendeu perceber que, pela primeira vez, ele não tinha realmente nenhuma vontade de falar sobre algo tão importante com os amigos. Ron provavelmente incomodaria-se tentando entender, enquanto tentava, de uma maneira muito errada, consolá-lo. Já Hermione, com certeza correria na mesma hora para a biblioteca, procurando o máximo possível de informações e adotando o problema para si. Ela voltaria a ignorá-lo totalmente e tratá-lo como uma criança, enquanto agia como se fosse a única pessoa capaz de resolver aquela situação. 

Harry amava Ron e Hermione mais do que tudo, e era extremamente grato a eles por toda a ajuda que já recebeu, mas naquele momento, achava que não poderia aguentar ser sufocado pelos dois. Dessa vez, seus amigos não poderiam ajudar, então seria melhor para todos se eles simplesmente não soubessem. 

Bom, não com todos os detalhes. Uma parte da história poderia ser omitida, não havia motivo para informá-los sobre tudo. E além disso, Harry ainda estava magoado por ter sido esquecido durante as férias e mantido no escuro sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, mesmo depois do que passou no ano anterior. Ele não perdoaria isso tão facilmente.

\- Não. - Disse simplesmente.

\- Eu estava esperando uma resposta mais detalhada após sua longa contemplação. - Tom ergueu uma sobrancelha ligeiramente.

Harry deu de ombros, colocando a sua cadeira no lugar. O garoto havia decidido não dar atenção às provocações constantes de Tom Riddle, seria mais fácil se ele apenas ignorasse.

As coisas estavam melhorando muito rapidamente, mas agora era hora de voltar ao Largo Grimmauld e enfrentar a multidão que havia se estabelecido por lá.


	8. A Consequência da Omissão

\- Ficar na casa dos Dursley é mais do que chato! Eles não me deixam fazer nada, se irritam até com a minha respiração e me forçam a fazer as tarefas domésticas como se fosse algo normal! - Harry tagarelava distraidamente enquanto seguia Tom pela rua movimentada do Borough de Islington. - "Garoto, lave a louça!", "Garoto, vá limpar a sala!", "O gramado está horrível, onde está a aberração para cuidar disso?", "Apare direito essas hortências, ou não vai ter jantar!", "Por que não preparou o café ainda? Mais depressa!". - Ele imitou, alternando entre a voz grossa de Válter e a aguda de Petúnia. - Mas o pior de tudo é o tédio. Principalmente quando não se tem ninguém para conversar além de uma coruja estressada, e todos os seus amigos esqueceram da sua existência.

Tom apenas escutava tudo calado enquanto guiava o garoto em direção ao número 12 do Largo Grimmauld, sem fazer nenhum comentário. E pela falta de expressões em seu rosto, Harry suspeitava de ele não estava nem ao menos ouvindo, mas não se importava realmente com isso. O garoto só queria desabafar sobre todas as suas frustrações e falar até sua voz começar a falhar, nem ligava se estava ou não sendo ouvido. Tom, no entanto, estava prestando atenção em cada palavra, apesar de não demonstrar, e se divertindo internamente pelas reclamações que Harry soltava. O garoto estava tão frustrado com Weasley e Granger por não terem mandado cartas como prometeram, que não seria uma grande surpresa se ele começasse a berrar assim que os visse, e Tom se certificaria de estar presente para assistir.

\- Se você se sente tão sozinho, talvez devesse comprar uma cobra, já que é um ofidioglota. Elas são boas companhias e geralmente têm muito a dizer, combina com você. - Disse Tom quando Harry fez uma pausa para respirar depois de seu longo discurso.

\- Uma cobra? - Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso por obter uma resposta. - Espera, está dizendo que eu sou uma boa companhia? - Ele gracejou, dando um sorriso provocador.

\- Não foi isso que eu disse. 

\- Ah, é? Pois eu ouvi muito bem... - O garoto continuou, até receber um olhar faíscante de Tom. - Ok, ok... Voltando ao assunto, eu nunca pensei nisso. Cobras são... Você sabe... - Deu de ombros parecendo desconcertado. - Não sei se eu gostaria de ter uma como animal de estimação. Eu não as odeio, no entanto, já conheci uma que era legal. Foi quando eu tinha 10 anos, lembro de quando fiz o vidro do zoológico que a prendia desaparecer e deixei que ela fugisse. Era uma jibóia, acho, e queria voltar para o Brasil, onde nasceu. Às vezes me pergunto se ela conseguiu chegar, deve ser difícil para uma cobra conseguir viajar sozinha da Europa até a América do Sul.

\- De fato. É uma bela história. - Tom respondeu fingindo seriedade, embora a diversão brilhasse em seus olhos pela situação cômica. Ele não queria contar a Harry que achava que a jibóia provavelmente havia morrido antes de chegar ao Brasil. - Cobras não são más, como gostam de falar. São animais muito inteligentes e podem ser extremamente leais a você se for digno disso.

\- Tudo bem, mas... As pessoas iriam achar estranho Harry Potter ter uma cobra de estimação. Pelo que parece, já estou com uma reputação horrível, todo mundo acha que eu só quero chamar atenção, e adotar uma cobra seria a mesma coisa que confirmar isso.

\- Pare de se preocupar com as outras pessoas, deixe que pensem o que quiser. São todos uns imbecis hipócritas que passarão a te idolatrar assim que perceberem que Voldemort realmente está de volta. Se você quiser uma cobra, apenas faça isso.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam intensamente enquanto ouvia Tom falar. 

\- Talvez eu deva realmente fazer isso. - Ele considerou.

\- Certo. - Tom falou, desinteressado. - Agora pare de falar, parece que tem alguém nos esperando. - E acenou com a cabeça em direção ao lugar entre os números onze e treze, onde um homem grande usando uma volumosa capa viagem e um chapéu-côco que cobria a maior parte do rosto estava parado, segurando uma bengala muito torta em uma das mãos.

Harry se virou para onde Tom apontou, e abriu a boca com a surpresa.

\- Você sabe que horas são? - Alastor Moody rosnou ao perceber a presença dos dois adolescentes, e mancou em direção a eles. Mesmo com o chapéu cobrindo a maior parte de seu rosto, Harry podia ver quão irritado o homem estava.

\- Alguma entre às 13h e às 14h, eu imagino. - Tom respondeu despreocupadamente ao perceber que Moody se dirigia a ele. 

\- Eu estou parado aqui há mais de três horas esperando por vocês! Os trouxas já estão desconfiando, uma velha espiou pela janela cinco vezes desde que eu cheguei e deve estar quase chamando a polícia, tudo porque Dumbledore me mandou abrir a entrada quando chegassem!

\- Nós não imaginávamos que o senhor estava esperando, Dumbledore não nos disse nada. - Desculpou-se Harry.

Moody então se virou para o garoto, já abrindo a boca para continuar o sermão, mas Tom o interrompeu. A expressão entediada finalmente saiu de seu rosto, dando lugar à uma muito irritada.

\- Escute aqui, não é culpa nossa que você tenha perdido seu precioso tempo servindo a Dumbledore! Talvez você devesse reclamar com ele, não é problema meu. Agora seja um bom animal de estimação do diretor e faça o que foi ordenado por ele, abra logo isso! - Ele sibilou lenta e ameaçadoramente, os olhos azuis ficando tão escuros quanto obsidiana. Era uma visão assustadora.

\- Tome cuidado com a forma que você fala comigo, "Lord das Trevas", porque eu não irei abaixar a guarda como os outros fizeram. Estou de olho em você. Se sair da linha, não hesitarei em te matar. - Moody sussurrou, se inclinando perigosamente próximo ao rosto do adolescente, tentando assustá-lo, o que não funcionou. Tom nem ao menos piscou com a ameaça do homem, apenas pareceu mais raivoso, segurando sua varinha com força no bolso da túnica. 

Rosnando uma última vez, Olho-Tonto se voltou novamente para a parede vazia e começou a tatear os bolsos com pressa. As sobrancelhas ralas sempre muito franzidas, os lábios comprimidos e o olho mágico girando loucamente na órbita. 

Só então que Harry se virou e deu uma olhada no lugar, com uma repentina curiosidade crescendo dentro de si. Ele não havia se perguntado sobre a casa antes, e parecia fazê-lo agora. Era para ser ali a antiga casa da família Black? Em um prédio antigo de pedras, no meio de um bairro trouxa movimentado?

\- Tome! - Murmurou Moody, empurrando um pedaço de pergaminho em direção à mão de Harry, e, de má vontade, fez um sinal para que Tom se aproximasse também. - Leiam depressa e decorem.  
Harry olhou para o pedaço de pergaminho. A caligrafia fina lhe era vagamente familiar. Ele leu:

A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se no largo Grimmauld, número doze, Londres.

\- Por que tenho que...?

\- Sem perguntas, garoto! - Moody disse com aspereza, e puxando o pedaço de pergaminho da mão de Harry, ateou fogo nele com a ponta da varinha.

\- Mas...

\- Pense no que você acabou de ler. - Tom suspirou, irritado.

Harry pensou e, mal chegara à menção do número doze da praça, uma porta escalavrada se materializou entre os números onze e treze, e a ela se seguiram paredes sujas e janelas opacas de fuligem. Era como se uma casa extra tivesse se inflado, empurrando as suas vizinhas para os lados.

Aparentemente, os trouxas que estavam ali dentro não haviam percebido nada.

\- Vamos logo! - Rosnou Moody, empurrando-o pelas costas.

O garoto subiu os degraus de pedra gastos, olhando fixamente para a porta que acabara de aparecer. A tinta preta estava desbotada e cheia de arranhões. A maçaneta de prata tinha a forma de uma serpente enroscada. Não havia buraco de fechadura nem caixa de correio.   
Moody deu uma batida na porta com sua bengala, e ela se abriu.

\- Entrem, depressa!

Os dois adolescentes cruzaram a soleira da porta e mergulharam na escuridão quase absoluta do hall. O cheiro adocicado de decomposição podia ser sentido no ar, junto com poeira e umidade; o local dava a impressão de ser um prédio condenado. Harry espiou por cima do ombro e quase deu de cara com Tom, que estava parado atrás dele parecendo muito impaciente.

\- Agora fiquem quietos, todos, enquanto providencio um pouco de luz aqui. - Sussurrou Moody.

Harry estremeceu levemente, não costumava ter medo do escuro, mas uma estranha sensação de desamparo inundou seu peito enquanto podia escutar a respiração de Tom muito perto de si. Então ele ouviu um assobio suave e, em seguida, candeeiros antiquados, a gás, ganharam vida ao longo das paredes, lançando uma luz tênue e bruxuleante sobre o papel descascado e o tapete puído de um corredor longo e sombrio, em cujo teto refulgia um lustre coberto de teias de aranha e, nas paredes, quadros tortos e escurecidos pelo tempo. Harry ouviu uma coisa correr pelo rodapé. O lustre e os castiçais sobre uma mesa desengonçada ali perto tinham a forma de serpentes. Muito Sonserino, ele pensou.

Ouviram-se passos apressados e a mãe de Rony, a Sra. Weasley, surgiu por uma porta ao fundo do corredor. Exibia um grande sorriso de boas-vindas ao vir ao encontro deles, embora Harry reparasse que ela parecia estar com os nervos à flor da pele.

\- Ah, Harry, que bom ver você! - Sussurrou ela, puxando-o para um abraço de partir costelas antes de afastá-lo e examiná-lo com um olhar crítico. - Você parece bem maior do que na última vez que te vi... - Seu olhar parou sobre as vestes novas do mais jovem, e ela piscou com curiosidade, mas não disse nada. - Você está bem diferente. E bonito, devo acrescentar. - Ela completou sorrindo carinhosamente. 

E então se voltou para os outros dois bruxos atrás dele, franzindo o cenho de desgosto ao encarar Tom. Era a primeira vez que Harry via a Senhora Weasley mostrar antipatia clara por alguém, e desejou que nunca ganhasse um olhar daqueles.

\- Vai ficar, Alastor? A próxima reunião será apenas à noite.

\- Gostaria de poder, eu deveria ficar de olho no garoto, mas tenho que ir para o Ministério. Já estou terrivelmente atrasado. - Ele sibilou, sem desviar os olhos de Tom. E este nem respondeu, estava cansado daquele mesmo drama. Se o auror maluco achava que podia intimidá-lo, estava muito enganado. - Se ele fizer qualquer coisa, Molly, qualquer que seja, você já sabe o que fazer. Dumbledore não poderá me impedir de matar esse desgraçado se ele ameaçar alguém. Vou usar a lareira, se não se importa. - Moody tornou a falar, antes de sair apressado, mancando muito rapidamente em direção à sala depois do corredor.

\- Muito bem! Vamos entrando, esse corredor está imundo... Está com fome, Harry? - Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente para ela. - Se precisar de qualquer coisa, não hesite em me pedir. Ron e Hermione estão na sala, jogando xadrez, acho. Eles podem lhe mostrar o quarto onde vai dormir, então você poderá organizar suas coisas. Terá que ficar com Ron, já que ainda não limpamos todos os quartos, você não se importa, não é? 

A Senhora Weasley guiou Harry para dentro, segurando-o firmemente pelo ombro como se não quisesse soltar. Preocupação genuína brilhava no fundo de seus olhos castanhos, por mais que tentasse disfarçar, e Harry ainda percebeu que ela estava conscientemente ignorando a presença de Tom. E Tom também percebeu, porque fez questão de lançar um sorriso maléfico para a mulher, só para assistí-la estremecer de horror.

A sala depois do corredor não era nada menos do que impressionante, apesar de muito velha. Uma comprida mesa de jantar estendia-se de uma ponta à outra da sala, com cadeiras altas de madeira; No final da sala, uma lareira aconchegante estava acesa, ainda exibindo uma chama verde pela viagem de pó de flu que Moody acabara de realizar; Duas estantes antigas estavam em lados opostos do lugar, feitas de uma madeira tão negra quando a do assoalho; Nas paredes, o papel de parede gasto se destacava pela cor clara em comparação com o resto do lugar. E em cima da mesa, tendo maior destaque, um pequeno ramalhete de Ásteres foi colocado em um enorme e elegante vaso de mármore negro cravejado de pedras preciosas. A simplicidade das florzinhas brancas em comparação com o vaso era gritante, mas parecia perfeito assim. 

Tom respirou aliviado assim que passou pela porta. Ao contrário do corredor, a sala de jantar estava limpa e livre daquele terrível cheiro de mofo, além de um silêncio muito agradável. Era um alívio, depois de ter inalado tanta poeira e ouvido tantas vozes altas e estridentes naquela manhã.

Mas então, de repente, um barulho alto de explosão veio do teto, fazendo os três pularem de susto. As janelas sacudiram violentamente, e várias louças dos armários caíram no chão, partindo-se em centenas de pedaços.

A Senhora Weasley bufou, parecendo muito zangada. E depois de indicar onde ficava a sala e lançar um último olhar preocupado na direção de Harry, ela virou para o corredor da esquerda e correu para o segunto andar.

\- FRED E GEORGE, O QUE EU FALEI SOBRE ESSAS MALDITAS BOMBAS?!

Tom gemeu, colocando as mãos nos ouvidos. Deveria ter aproveitado mais o silêncio quando teve chance, aquela mulher ainda iria acabar perfurando seus tímpanos com seus gritos estridentes. 

\- Você vem? - Harry perguntou para Tom, apontando em direção à sala.

Um aceno positivo com a cabeça foi a única resposta que recebeu. O jovem estava terrivelmente entediado, e a pressão por ter sua magia bloqueada era uma das coisas mais desconfortáveis que ele já havia sentido na vida, o que não ajudava nem um pouco. Apenas pensar que estava impedido de usae magia lhe dava vontade de arrancar a pele de Dumbledore, o que ele realmente faria se tivesse chance.

Harry deu de ombros, entrando na sala. E assim que fez isso, um novo grito foi ouvido.

\- HARRY! Ron, ele está aqui, Harry está aqui! - Hermione correu em uma velocidade impressionante e se jogou com força nos braços do garoto, fazendo-o se assustar e bater fortemente com o cotovelo na parede. - Não ouvimos você chegar! Ah, como é que você vai? Está bom? Ficou furioso com a gente? Aposto que ficou, eu sei, as nossas cartas não serviam para nada... mas a gente não podia contar nada. Dumbledore nos fez jurar que não contaríamos, ah, temos tanta coisa para lhe falar! 

\- Ai, Hermione! - Ele reclamou de dor, se esquivando do toque da garota. Tinha certeza que seu cotovelo ficaria roxo por um bom tempo. - Sim, eu imagino que há muitas coisas que você e Ron precisam me falar. Devem ter esquecido de mencionar algo em suas cartas... Ah, vocês não mandaram nenhuma! - Completou secamente, afastando-se rudemente dela, por mais que no fundo o que mais quisesse era abraçar sua amiga novamente.

Harry deu mais alguns passos e olhou ao redor da sala de estar. O lugar era muito semelhante ao da sala de jantar, com exceção de que no lugar de uma mesa de jantar havia algumas poltronas antigas de couro e uma pequena mesa de chá, além de quadros estranhos nas paredes e um tapete muito empoeirado. E em uma das poltronas, estava Ron acabando de guardar suas peças de xadrez, antes de se lenvantar para ir na direção dos amigos.  
Hermione deu um sorriso nervoso e se aproximou novamente de Harry, com mais cuidado dessa vez. Mas um único olhar mais atento foi o suficiente para que ela soltasse uma exclamação de surpresa e arregalasse os olhos. Ele estava tão diferente, a garota pensou, ficando ainda mais surpresa ao descer os olhos pelo corpo do garoto.

\- Uau! Que roupas são essas? E você deixou os cabelos crescerem? Onde está seus óculos? Você está muito bem! - Afobou-se.

\- Deixa ele respirar, Mione - Disse Ron, andando até eles. O ruivo parecia ter crescido vários centímetros durante o mês de separação, tornara-se mais alto e mais desengonçado do que nunca, embora o nariz comprido, os cabelos ruivos e as sardas continuassem iguais. - Cara, você está estranho. - Ele franziu a testa, analisando as vestes do amigo.

\- Estranho? Ele está ótimo! - Guinchou a garota. - Harry, você cresceu pelo menos uns 10 centímetros desde a última vez que te vi.

\- Continua baixinho e magrelo. - Gracejou Ron, mas Harry não conseguiu sorrir dessa vez. 

O peito do garoto estava apertado pela saudade que sentia dos melhores amigos, mas havia algo que o impedia de relaxar e permitir que os dois se aproximassem.

Ainda nervosa e sorridente, Hermione guiou Harry até uma poltrona, mas, antes que pudesse falar, ouviu-se um farfalhar suave e alguma coisa branca entrou voando pela sala e pousou gentilmente no ombro de Harry.

\- Edwiges!

A coruja muito branca abriu e fechou o bico e mordiscou com carinho a orelha de Harry, enquanto ele acariciava suas penas.

\- Ela esteve muito nervosa - Contou Ron. - Quase matou a gente de tanta bicada quando trouxe suas últimas cartas. - E mostrou a Harry o dedo indicador direito com um corte quase cicatrizado, mas visivelmente profundo.

\- Ela é uma coruja muito boa, não é? Sabia como eu queria respostas. - Atirou sarcasticamente.

\- E nós queríamos dar, cara. - Falou Ron na defensiva. - Hermione estava uma fera, não parava de dizer que você ia fazer uma burrice se ficasse sozinho, sem saída e sem notícias, mas Dumbledore nos fez...

\- ... jurar que não contariam. - Completou Harry.

A pequena chama que se acendera em seu peito ao ver os dois melhores amigos se apagou, e uma coisa gelada inundou a boca do seu estômago. De repente - depois de ansiar o mês inteiro para ver os dois - ele sentiu que preferia que Ron e Hermione o deixassem sozinho.

Imagens dos dois adolescentes lendo suas cartas e depois rasgando-as e jogando-as fora ocuparam todos os seus pensamentos. Sendo reais ou não, era assim que parecia para ele.

Houve um silêncio tenso em que Harry acariciou Edwiges mecanicamente, sem olhar para os amigos.

Tom, que ainda estava atrás dele, sorriu maliciosamente e se afastou em direção à escadaria, fingindo ir para o quarto. Quando percebeu que os três garotos não podiam mais vê-lo, ele se escondeu atrás da parede e ficou assistindo-os de longe. Precisava saber como era a interação do trio de amigos, e ter certeza de que eles não seriam um problema em sua missão. Ele não permitiria que ninguém estragasse sua última chance de viver e conseguir o poder, custe o que custar.

\- Pelo visto ele pensou que era melhor. - Disse Hermione ofegante, depois que Tom saiu. - Dumbledore, quero dizer.

\- Certo. - Respondeu Harry, reparando que as mãos da amiga, também, tinham marcas do bico de Edwiges, e descobriu que não sentia a menor pena.

\- Acho que ele pensou que você estava mais seguro com os trouxas. - Começou Ron.

\- Ah, é? - Zombou. - O que exatamente impediria Voldemort ou os Comensais da Morte de me matar assim que eu saísse de dentro da casa dos Dursley? A barreira de proteção que Dumbledore disse ter certamente não cobre Little Whinging inteira. 

\- Não... Mas foi por isso que ele mandou gente da Ordem da Fênix seguir você o tempo todo...

Harry então sentiu um enorme choque como se tivesse pulado um degrau, sem querer, na descida de uma escada. Ele estava sendo seguido, e todo mundo sabia, mas ninguém lhe avisou.

\- Por que é que Dumbledore estava tão ansioso para me deixar no escuro? - Perguntou, ainda tentando conter a chama que crescia dentro de seu peito. - Vocês... se deram o trabalho de perguntar?

Eles se entreolharam, e então Ron falou.

\- Dissemos a Dumbledore que queríamos informar você do que estava acontecendo, mas ele anda realmente ocupado, só o vimos duas vezes desde que viemos para cá e sempre com pressa. Só nos fez jurar que não contaríamos nada que tivesse importância quando lhe escrevêssemos, disse que as corujas poderiam ser interceptadas.

\- Ainda assim, vocês poderiam ter escrito para mim! Falado em códigos ou qualquer coisa! Poderiam me manter informado, se realmente quisessem. - Harry exclamou com impaciência. - Dumbledore também! Vocês não vão me dizer que ele não conhece outros meios de mandar mensagens sem corujas. 

Hermione olhou para Ron e disse:  
\- Pensei nisso também. Mas ele não queria que você soubesse de nada.

\- Vai ver ele acha que não mereço confiança. - Ele falou, observando o rosto dos amigos.

\- Não seja burro! - Disse Ron, parecendo muito desapontado.

\- Claro que não pensa isso! - Hermione exclamou, chateada. - É para a sua segurança. Ron e eu também não podemos participar, dizem que somos muito crianças...

Mas antes que percebesse, Harry estava gritando.

\- ENTÃO VOCÊS NÃO TÊM PARTICIPADO DAS REUNIÕES, GRANDE COISA! ESTIVERAM AQUI O TEMPO TODO, NÃO FOI? JUNTOS! ENQUANTO EU FIQUEI ENCALHADO NA RUA DOS ALFENEIROS O MÊS INTEIRO, MORRENDO DE PREOCUPAÇÃO! EU, MAIS DO QUE TODO MUNDO, MERECIA SABER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO. QUEM SALVOU A PEDRA FILOSOFAL? QUEM SE LIVROU DO RIDDLE E DAQUELE MALTIDO BASILISCO? QUEM SALVOU A PELE DE VOCÊS DOS DEMENTADORES?

Cada pensamento amargurado e cheio de rancor que Harry tivera no último mês foi saindo de dentro dele: sua frustração com a falta de notícias, a mágoa de que todos tinham estado juntos sem ele, sua fúria por estar sendo seguido e ninguém lhe informar - todos os sentimentos de que sentia uma certa vergonha extravasaram. Edwiges assustou-se com a gritaria e tornou a voar para fora da sala, com um único pio de terror.

\- QUEM FOI QUE TEVE QUE ENTRAR NO TORNEIO TRIBRUXO, COM 14 ANOS? QUEM VIU ELE VOLTAR? QUEM TEVE DE ESCAPAR DELE? EU! VOCÊS ACHAM QUE EU QUERIA ISSO? PORQUE EU NÃO QUERIA!

Ron ficou parado ali, com o queixo meio caído, sem saber o que responder, enquanto Hermione parecia à beira das lágrimas.

\- MAS POR QUE EU DEVERIA SABER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? POR QUE ALGUÉM SE DARIA O TRABALHO DE ME MANTER INFORMADO?

\- Harry, nós queríamos lhe dizer, nós realmente queríamos... - Começou Hermione.

\- NÃO O SUFICIENTE, PELO JEITO! PORQUE SE TIVESSEM, TERIAM IGNORADO TODA A MERDA QUE DUMBLEDORE FALOU E ME AJUDADO! EU TERIA FEITO ISSO POR VOCÊS!

\- Harry...

\- DURANTE QUASE QUATRO SEMANAS EU FIQUEI ENTALADO NA RUA DOS ALFENEIROS, PESCANDO JORNAIS NAS LIXEIRAS PARA TENTAR DESCOBRIR O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO... TENTANDO DESCOBRIR QUANTOS VOLDEMORT JÁ HAVIA MATADO! E ENTÃO DUMBLEDORE APARECE, COMO SE NADA TIVESSE ACONTECIDO, E TRÁS TOM RIDDLE COM ELE, COM UMA HISTÓRIA MALUCA SOBRE A MORTE! Esperam que eu apenas aceite e fique calado sobre isso? PORQUE EU NÃO VOU!

\- Harry, nós realmente sentimos muito! - Disse Hermione desesperada, seus olhos agora cintilantes de lágrimas. - Você tem razão, Harry... Se fosse comigo, eu ficaria furiosa!

Harry amarrou a cara para os dois, ainda respirando fundo, depois tornou a dar as costas aos amigos e a andar para lá e para cá. Houve uma longa pausa, interrompida apenas pelo rangido fúnebre das tábuas do soalho sob os pés do garoto.

\- Sabe... - Harry tossiu, a garganta seca de tanto gritar. - O que mais doeu foi perceber que a única pessoa que se dignou a me dar respostas foi Riddle. TOM RIDDLE! - Ele riu secamente, lágrimas não derramadas brilhando em seus olhos. - Ele me contou que conversou com você, Hermione. Ontem a noite. E você nem ao menos pensou em me contar? VOCÊ PODERIA TER CONTADO, NÃO HAVIA NINGUÉM PARA TE IMPEDIR! 

\- Harry...! - Hermione soluçou, horrorizada ao finalmente perceber o quanto havia errado.

Escondido atrás da parede, Tom soltou um suspiro. Seu plano não tão brilhante estava dando certo. Aparentemente, o garoto tinha mais fibra do que costumava mostrar. Satisfeito, ele deu as costas e subiu as escadas em direção ao antigo quarto de Regulus, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Aquilo já era o suficiente para ele.

\- Não importa mais! Apenas respondam minhas perguntas. Primeiro, quem faz parte dessa tal Ordem da Fênix? - Rosnou Harry, tentando não olhar para o rosto dos amigos.

\- Bastante gente... - Apressou-se Hermione, limpando as lágrimas. 

\- Já conhecemos umas vinte - Disse Ron -, mas achamos que tem mais. 

Harry olhou zangado para os amigos.

\- Então? - Indagou, olhando de um para outro.

\- Hum - Disse Ron. - Então o quê?

\- VOLDEMORT! - Harry gritou, e os dois contraíram as feições. - Que está acontecendo? Ele já começou a agir? O que a associação de Dumbledore está fazendo para impedí-lo?

\- Já falamos, a Ordem não deixa a gente assistir às reuniões. - Respondeu Hermione, nervosa. - Por isso não sabemos os detalhes... mas temos uma ideia geral. - Acrescentou depressa, vendo a expressão no rosto de Harry.

\- Fred e Jorge inventaram Orelhas Extensíveis, entende, realmente úteis.

\- Extensíveis...?

\- Orelhas, é. Só que tivemos de parar de usá-las nos últimos dias porque mamãe descobriu e ficou danada. Fred e Jorge tiveram de esconder o estoque para impedir mamãe de jogar tudo no lixo. Mas usamos bastante as orelhas antes de ela perceber o que estava rolando. Sabemos que tem gente da Ordem seguindo Comensais da Morte conhecidos, marcando eles, sabe...

\- Outros estão trabalhando para recrutar mais gente para a Ordem. - Acrescentou Hermione.

Ron fez cara de quem ia voltar a falar, mas Harry interrompeu. As coisas que o garoto falava eram sempre inúteis mesmo.

\- Então, que é que vocês dois têm feito se não podem assistir às reuniões? Vocês disseram que estiveram ocupados.

\- Estivemos. - Respondeu Hermione depressa. - Estivemos descontaminando a casa, passou um tempão vazia e muita coisa estranha proliferando por aqui. Conseguimos limpar a cozinha, a maioria dos quartos e acho que vamos cuidar da sala de visitas ama... ARRRE!

Com dois fortes craques, Fred e George se materializaram no meio da sala.

\- Parem com isso! - A garota disse sem entusiasmo aos gêmeos, que eram tão intensamente ruivos quanto Rony, embora mais fortes e um pouco mais baixos.

\- Olá, Harry. Você está bonitão! - Saudou-o George, sorridente. - Pensamos ter ouvido sua voz suave pela casa.

\- Não queremos que reprima sua raiva, Harry, bote tudo para fora - Disse Fred, também sorrindo. - Sempre dissemos para nosso irmãozinho que não era nada legal ignorar os amigos. - E deu um tapinha no ombro de Ron que quase o derrubou. 

\- Não foi minha culpa! - Insistiu Ron, e dessa vez foi George que lhe deu um tapa, ainda mais forte.

\- Se queria informações, Harry, deveria ter vindo direto até nós. - Ele então ergueu a mão direita, mostrando algo que parecia uma orelha presa em um barbante cor de carne. - Fred e eu temos espionado desde que chegamos aqui. Não conseguimos descobrir muito, é claro, mas sabemos de algumas coisas. Até fizemos uma lista com o nome de todos da Ordem que participam das reuniões.

\- Vocês fizeram uma lista? ESTÃO MALUCOS? Isso pode acabar destruindo os planos de Dumbledore se cair em mãos erradas! - Hermione berrou, e George franziu o cenho.

\- Não somos idiotas, Hermione. Escrevemos com a tinta invisível que nós criamos, indetectável e infalível. Só nós podemos ler. - Explicou Fred, revirando os olhos. A garota não pareceu convencida.

Harry não tinha muita certeza se sua raiva havia diminuído, mas sua sede por informações estava maior do que a raiva.

\- A maioria dos membros trabalha em lugares com grande acesso ao povo, como o Ministério da Magia. Da nossa família, mamãe, papai e Gui são os que mais participam, Carlinhos também entrou na Ordem - Disse George -, mas continua na Romênia. Dumbledore quer atrair o maior número possível de bruxos estrangeiros. 

\- O Percy não podia fazer isso?

Ao ouvirem as palavras de Harry, os Weasley e Hermione trocaram olhares carregados de significação.

\- Diga o que quiser, mas não mencione o Percy na frente da mamãe e do papai. - Disse Ron com a voz tensa.

\- Por que não?

\- Percy e papai brigaram. - Contou George. - Para te poupar da enrolação, Percy foi promovido, mesmo depois de ter fracassado antes com o caso do Crouch. Ele estava realmente satisfeito com ele mesmo... ainda mais satisfeito do que o normal, se é que dá para imaginar... e disse ao papai que tinham lhe oferecido um cargo no gabinete do próprio Fudge. Acho que esperava que papai ficasse feliz, mas papai não ficou.

\- Parece que Fudge tinha percorrido o Ministério enfurecido para se certificar de que os funcionários não tivessem contato com Dumbledore. - Fred continuou. - O problema é que Fudge suspeita de papai, sabe que é amigo de Dumbledore, e sempre achou papai meio excêntrico por causa da obsessão que ele tem pelos trouxas. Papai desconfia que Fudge só quer Percy no gabinete, porque quer usá-lo para espionar a família... e Dumbledore.

Harry suspirou.

\- Aposto como Percy adorou.

Ron deu uma risada meio rouca.

\- Ele perdeu completamente a cabeça. Disse... bem, uma porção de coisas horríveis. Disse que está enfrentando a péssima reputação do papai desde que entrou no Ministério e que papai não tem ambição e que é por isso que sempre fomos, sabe, sempre tivemos pouco dinheiro, quero dizer... E ficou pior. Disse que papai era um idiota de andar com Dumbledore, e que se mamãe e papai iam trair o Ministério, iria se empenhar para que todo o mundo soubesse que ele não pertencia mais à nossa família. E fez as malas na mesma noite e foi embora.  
\- É, bom, o seu nome também entrou na briga. - Ron lançou a Harry um olhar furtivo. - Percy disse que a única prova que havia sobre Voldemort estar de volta era a sua palavra e... não sei... ele achava que não era suficiente.

\- Percy adora o Profeta Diário. - Comentou Hermione, cabisbaixa. 

\- O que exatamente o Profeta Diário tem publicado? - Harry perguntou lentamente, massageando as têmporas. 

\- Você não recebe o Profeta Diário? - A garota perguntou parecendo muito nervosa.

\- Sim, mas não li todas as matérias, só os títulos. A maior parte é baboseira ou coisas que não me interessam nem um pouco. - Ele respondeu na defensiva. - Eu estava preocupado com coisas mais importantes, sabe...? Se houvesse alguma notícia sobre Voldemort ou algum genocídio, sairia em manchete, não? 

Os amigos se contraíram ao ouvir o nome, mas Hermione continuou depressa:

\- Você precisaria ler da primeira à última página para perceber, mas eles, bom, eles mencionam seu nome algumas vezes por semana. Não estou falando de notícia grande. Eles incluem seu nome aqui e ali, como se você fosse a piada da vez. Falando de você como uma pessoa fantasiosa e sedenta de atenção, que acha que é um grande herói ou algo assim. Eles não param de incluir comentários irônicos sobre você. Se aparece uma história mirabolante, escrevem “Uma história digna de Harry Potter”, e se alguém tem um acidente estranho dizem “Vamos fazer votos para que ele não fique com uma cicatriz na testa ou vão nos pedir para venerá-lo”...

\- Imagino que foi isso que Luna quis dizer quando falou que o Profeta me chama de pirado e mentiroso. - Harry comentou secamente.

\- Luna? - Ron falou, franzindo a testa em confusão. Mas Harry o ignorou.

\- Nós sabíamos que você ia ficar zangado, Harry, mas não queríamos chatear Dumbledore.

\- É, eu sei. Prioridades, não é? Me chatear ou chatear Dumbledore. - Respondeu o garoto, o tom voz pingando sarcasmo. Fred e George se entreolharam. 

\- Sobre o Tom Riddle... - Fred começou.

\- Não quero falar sobre isso agora, ainda tenho muita coisa para pensar. Podem me mostrar onde vou ficar? - Harry perguntou, e Ron deu um salto do sofá, com esperança de finalmente ser útil, mas um grito assustado o interrompeu.

\- ARTHUR! ARTHUR, VENHA AQUI! DOIS DEMENTADORES ACABARAM DE ATACAR UM GRUPO DE TROUXAS EM LITTLE WHINGING! - Molly Weasley berrou e passos frenéticos foram ouvidos. - O primo trouxa de Harry, ele... Oh, Deus!


	9. Padrinho & Afilhado

Harry ergueu-se do sofá às pressas.

Dementadores? Em Little Whinging? Isso não podia ser normal. 

Milhares de pensamentos começaram a passar rapidamente em sua cabeça, e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de se dirigir até a fonte de informação. Os gêmeos pararam de brincar, Ron engasgou e Hermione arregalou os olhos, ainda mais que todos os outros, e chamou por Harry, mas este já havia corrido de volta para a sala de jantar sem nem ao menos ouví-la.

\- Sra. Weasley, o que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou afobado assim que encontrou a mulher. - Dudley foi atacado?

A matriarca Weasley se virou para o menino. Preocupação genuína brilhava no fundo de seus olhos, mas ela se forçou a sorrir tranquilizadoramente, como se não houvesse nada de errado acontecendo.

\- Está tudo bem, Harry. A Ordem já está cuidando disso, vá para o seu quarto e espere lá com as outras crianças. - Ela falou com a voz doce, como alguém falaria com uma criança de 5 anos.

A revolta estampada no rosto de Harry foi a única resposta que ela recebeu, antes que seu marido descesse as escadas aos saltos, tentando encaixar um sapato no pé direito ao mesmo tempo que ajeitava a capa com fivelas nos ombros.

\- Molly, o que aconteceu!? Oh, Harry, você está aí... AAAAH! - Ele balbuciou atrapalhado e gritou quando tropeçou na própria capa, rolando escada abaixo até parar aos pés da mulher. Sua aparência estava terrivelmente cômica, embrulhado na capa, com os cabelos amassados e os óculos fora do rosto, pendurados em uma única orelha.

\- Dementadores! - A Sra. Weasley gritou, ignorando o mal jeito do marido e ajudando-o a se levantar. - Alguém deve tê-los mandado, Remus disse que pode ser alguém do ministério ou um Comensal da Morte. Atacando trouxas, bem onde Harry mora!

\- Isso não pode ser coincidência! Ainda mais depois de tudo que Fudge falou, eles com certeza foram mandados para... - O homem congelou de repente, lembrando do menino que os escutava atentamente em busca de informações. - Harry, por que não vai para dentro?

Ele cruzou os braços. 

\- Porque meu primo foi atacado! Eu não me importo realmente com ele, mas é óbvio que os dementadores foram mandados atrás de mim e quero saber o que está acontecendo. Parem de me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança, tenho direito de saber tanto quanto vocês! - Explodiu. 

O Sr. Weasley recuou um pouco, mas havia compreensão na forma que ele o olhou, antes de se voltando para a esposa novamente.

\- Por favor, Molly, não me diga que o filho dos Dursley foi beijado.

\- ARTHUR! - Molly gritou tão alto e com tanta fúria que fez as louças das prateleiras tremerem e Harry cobrir os ouvidos com as mãos. O rosto da mulher estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho de acordo com sua indignação crescente, o que indicava perigo. - Não. Diga. Isso. Na. Frente. De. Harry!

\- Ele precisa saber, é o primo dele! - O Sr. Weasley argumentou, mas tornou a se encolher com o forte olhar de reprovação da mulher.

Harry estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com a cena.

\- Seu primo já recebeu socorro, querido. Dumbledore está resolvendo tudo, não há com o que se preocupar. - Molly se dirigiu agora para Harry, ignorando a presença do marido. - Agora, eu insisto que vá para cima! Fique perto de Ron e Hemione, e nada de brigas. - Ela cruzou os braços e acenou com a cabeça em direção às escadas, esperando que ele subisse obedientemente, o que não aconteceu. 

\- Eu não vou até saber exatamente o que está acontecendo! - Disse Harry com ferocidade. Uma estranha mistura de apreensão por bater de frente com Sra. Weasley e medo pela saúde de seu primo tomava conta de si, mas ele não iria desistir. Dudley nunca foi uma pessoa agradável, e Harry estaria mentindo se dissesse que choraria por sua morte, mas ainda assim pensar nisso lhe trazia um amargor terrível. Ele não queria que o primo fosse beijado, e sabia que se sentiria eternamente culpado se isso acontecesse. - Me diga, Sra. Weasley! Ele está bem?

\- HARRY POTTER, VOCÊ VAI SUBIR AGORA MESMO OU EU VOU...! - A mulher voltou a gritar, mas alguém a interrompeu antes que pudesse ensurdecer a todos.

\- Chega! - Uma única palavra pronunciada entre sílabas foi o suficiente para atrair a atenção de todos no lugar, e Harry entreabriu os lábios de surpresa ao descobrir sua origem. 

No topo da escada estava um belo homem vestido elegantemente em um terno bruxo azul meia-noite bordado com fios de prata brilhante, um colete de seda branco e botas negras de um material estranho que parecia muito couro de dragão. Seus cabelos que batiam nos ombros estavam soltos e úmidos, como se ele tivesse acabado de sair do banho, a barba aparada e aparência muito mais saudável do que esteve muitos anos. Era uma visão impressionante para alguém que só havia o visto em trapos sujos.

\- Sirius! - Harry correu para cima, passando direto por Molly Weasley que tentou inutilmente impedí-lo, e se jogou nos braços do bruxo que o recebeu com muita empolgação. - Eu senti tanta saudade!

O homem mais velho sorriu, apertando o afilhado com força nos braços e enterrando o nariz nos cachos bagunçados do menino. 

\- Eu sei, Harry. Também senti muita saudade de você. - Eles se separaram do abraço, mas não se afastaram completamente, olhando um nos olhos do outro. - Sei que deve estar chateado, e com razão, mas realmente não pude lhe enviar nenhuma carta. Estou preso aqui e não me deixam nem ao menos chegar perto de uma coruja. - O homem completou, seu tom ficando muito amargo de repente.

\- Não... Te deixam? 

\- É. - Ele suspirou, antes de fazer um sinal para Molly e Arthur Weasley se afastarem e começar a direcionar Harry para cima. - Não adianta discutir com Molly, porque se depender dela e de Dumbledore, você nunca vai saber de nada. Eles se acham muito maduros e responsáveis, e por isso querem privar os jovens da verdade, mas... - Sirius fez uma pausa, sorrindo de canto. - Eu não sou eles, e maduro e responsável são duas coisas das quais eu nunca me considerei.

\- Então você vai me contar? - Perguntou Harry ansiosamente. 

\- Tudo o que sei, sim. - Concordou, enquanto guiava-o para o andar superior, que era formado por enormes corredores com muitos quartos. - Remus é o único que me avisa das coisas que eles, da Ordem da Fênix, fazem, os outros não se dão ao trabalho de me informar além das reuniões. Há poucos minutos recebi uma carta dele, parece que realmente foi grave, mas nenhum dos trouxas chegou a perder a alma. Dumbledore tem feitiços detectores de magia negra em todos os cantos de Little Whinging, além de um aborto que sempre o avisa de tudo que acontece por lá, uma tal de Figg, que nunca apareceu por aqui. Naturalmente, ele mandou alguns bruxos para ajudar a obliviar os trouxas e prestar socorro, e Remus disse que os trouxas já estão em suas casas. Seu primo, por quase ter sido beijado, foi o mais afetado e está recebendo ajuda de curandeiros especializados. Os pais dele não estão nada felizes, devo acrescentar.

\- A Sra. Figg é um aborto? - Harry sentiu seu estômago revirar.

\- Sim, você a conhece?

\- Ela era minha babá quando os Dursley iam viajar e não queriam me levar, vivia me dando bolo de chocolate velho e me falando sobre os gatos velhos dela. Conheço-a desde que era um bebê, e a velha nunca me falou que era um aborto. - Harry rosnou. - Dumbledore parece sentir prazer ao manipular a minha vida! Quanto mais ele esconde de mim?

\- Sinto muito, Harry. - Sirius deu-lhe um tapinha amigável nas costas, mas suas feições diziam que ele estava tão irritado quanto o afilhado. - Venha comigo. Você vai ficar no mesmo quarto que seu amigo Ron, não é?

Harry gemeu.

\- Nem me lembre disso. Estou chateado com todos eles, e ainda vou ter que dormir escutando os roncos do Ron. 

Sirius riu, bagunçando os cabelos do menino.

\- Os quartos vazios estão cheios de tralhas, muita poeira e fadas mordentes. Talvez você encontre até alguns ghouls e bichos-papões escondidos nos armários, então eu não recomendaria se aventurar por lá sozinho, mas você pode dividir o quarto comigo se preferir. - Ele deu de ombros.

\- Mesmo? 

\- Sim... Digo, meu quarto não é tão grande quanto o do meu falecido irmão, Regulus, mas deve ser maior do que o que seu amigo está. Teremos que dividir a cama, mas pelo menos eu não ronco como um velho troll das montanhas.

\- Ótimo! Vou ficar com você então, qual é o seu quarto? - Harry animou-se, olhando com curiosidade para as portas todas iguais, até encontrar uma com o nome "Sirius", escrito com tinta preta em uma plaquinha amarelada.

Antes que o homem pudesse responder, o garoto praticamente correu para o quarto, com uma repentina animação infantil.

A ideia de ficar no quarto de seu padrinho soava íntimo para Harry, e o fazia se lembrar da antiga proposta que o homem lhe fez sobre morarem juntos, coisa que nunca chegou a acontecer. Dessa vez, era real, e pelo menos por um tempo antes de voltar para Hogwarts ele poderia ficar próximo do homem que fora melhor amigo de seu pai e conhecê-lo melhor.

Ansioso, Harry empurrou a porta e entrou. Sirius o seguiu, parecendo muito divertido ao contemplar as expressões do garoto.

O quarto era espaçoso e muito bonito, apesar de parecer mal cuidado pelo tempo que ficou abandonado. Havia uma larga cama com a cabeceira de madeira entalhada, uma janela alta sombreada por compridas cortinas de veludo creme e um lustre de ouro, com tocos de velas ainda nos suportes, a cera grossa pendendo como pingos de gelo. Mesmo sendo muito velho como o resto da casa, o quarto não tinha cheiro de mofo ou poeira, pelo contrário, um cheiro agradável de lavanda emanava da roupa de cama e os móveis estavam perfeitamente polidos, o que levava Harry a pensar que Sirius havia o limpado recentemente.

Olhando com mais atenção, ele não pôde evitar sorrir. Sirius havia colado nas paredes tantos pôsteres e fotos que deixara visível muito pouco da seda cinza-prateado que a forrava. Havia uma coleção de grandes flâmulas da Grifinória, vermelho desbotado e ouro, muitas fotos de motos trouxas e também (Harry tinha que admirar a coragem de Sirius) vários pôsteres de garotas trouxas de biquíni. Harry sabia que eram trouxas porque não se mexiam nas fotos, seus sorrisos eram desbotados e os olhos vidrados pareciam congelados no papel. Faziam um contraste com a única foto bruxa que havia nas paredes, a de quatro alunos de Hogwarts em pé, de braços dados, rindo para o fotógrafo.

Com um assomo de prazer, Harry reconheceu seu pai; com cabelos rebeldes no alto da cabeça como os dele, também usava óculos como ele. Ao lado, estava Sirius displicentemente bonito, seu rosto, ligeiramente arrogante, muito mais jovem e feliz do que Harry jamais o vira. À direita de Sirius, estava Pettigrew, mais de uma cabeça mais baixo, gorducho, os olhos aguados, radiante de prazer por ser incluído em uma turma tão legal, com os rebeldes muito admirados que tinham sido James e Sirius. À esquerda de James estava Lupin, mesmo então malvestido, mas com o mesmo ar de prazerosa surpresa por se ver apreciado e incluído... Ou seria simplesmente porque Harry sabia o que acontecera, que ele via tudo isso na foto? 

\- Essa foto... - Sirius deu um sorriso nostálgico. - Colei tudo isso com um feitiço adesivo muito poderoso, para não correr o risco de meus pais arrancarem, eles ficaram loucos quando viram minha decoração. Todos eles foram orgulhosos bruxos Sonserinos de sangue-puro... E isso me faz lembrar de uma coisa... - Ele sacou a varinha do bolso, apontando-a para a única foto bruxa, e em um segundo, Pettigrew desapareceu, deixando apenas James, Remus e Sirius na foto. Harry achou que ela estava bem melhor assim. - Não quero ficar olhando para esse rato. 

\- Você conseguiu sua varinha de volta? - Harry achou melhor mudar de assunto. 

\- Dumbledore a pegou para mim, disse que pode ser útil caso alguém me ataque, o que não faz o menor sentido já que estou preso aqui.

\- Como assim? - Perguntou Harry, franzindo a testa.

\- O Ministério da Magia continua me caçando, e Voldemort, a esta altura, já sabe que sou um animago. Não há muito que eu possa fazer pela Ordem da Fênix... ou pelo menos é o que pensa Dumbledore. 

Havia alguma coisa no tom ligeiramente inexpressivo com que Sirius disse o nome de Dumbledore que deixou transparecer que ele também não estava muito feliz com o diretor. O garoto sentiu uma repentina afeição pelo padrinho.

\- Você é um dos membros, certo?

\- Eu costumava ser, nos tempos antigos, mas sinto que não devo mais me considerar um, já que não me deixam fazer nada nem confiam informações importantes a mim. Podemos dizer que sou apenas um prisioneiro, na minha própria casa. De qualquer forma, há algo que devo dizer sobre seu visual inesperado? - O homem sorriu, divertido.

\- Você gostou? - Harry riu, dando uma voltinha e balançando a capa, antes de jogar os cabelos por cima dos ombros como faria uma miss. - Estamos parecidos agora, não acha? Embora meus cabelos sejam muito mais bonitos que os seus... Ei! - Ele gritou quando o padrinho repentinamente o jogou na cama e começou a atacá-lo com cócegas.

\- Retire. O. Que. Você. Disse. Agora! - Sirius falou entre pausas enquanto atacava implacavelmente o garoto que ria alto e esperneava na cama.

\- Para, Sirius! - Harry berrou, se contorcendo. - Eu estava errado... AH! Terrivelmente errado! Há, há... Seus cabelos são perfeitos! Eu juro! Por favor, Sirius, me desculpa...! - Ele conseguiu balbuciar, entre os risos.

\- Agora sim, pirralho. - Sirius finalmente parou, se jogando na cama ao lado dele, os dois ofegantes. - Você ainda vai ter que melhorar muito se quiser chegar ao meu nível de beleza impecável dos deuses. - Completou presunçosamente.

\- Okay, vou me esforçar mais na próxima vez. - Harry sorriu, a alegria brilhava em seus olhos como não acontecia há muito tempo.

Por alguns minutos, eles só ficaram em silêncio, apreciando a companhia um do outro, mas Sirius logo tornou a falar.

\- Onde estão as suas malas? 

Harry se sentou na cama, depois de se recuperar do ataque de risos, esticou a mão direita até o bolso da calça e as tirou do fundo dele.

\- Precisa de ajuda para redimensioná-las? - O padrinho ofereceu, sentando-se também. 

\- Não precisa. Tom... Digo, Riddle me contou sobre a regra da magia para menores. Sei que posso fazer magia aqui sem que o Ministério me rastreie. - Ele pegou a própria varinha e apontou para as malas, aumentando-as novamente com um rápido Reparifarge.

Sirius instantaneamente ficou muito sério e tenso, mas não disse nada.

\- O que? Você não se importa que eu use magia, certo? - Assustou-se Harry.

\- Não, não estou chateado com isso. Eu também ignorava essa lei no meu tempo, muitos faziam, mas recomendo que você não use magia perto da Molly, ela ficaria louca com você. Só estou preocupado em relação a Voldemort... Ou melhor, "Tom Riddle". Ele não te machucou, não é?

\- Não, ele não faria isso! - Harry exclamou, e então parou. - Quero dizer... A Morte o impediu de fazer isso, e nós dois também fizemos um acordo. Iremos nos unir até que Voldemort esteja derrotado e não haja mais perigo em relação aos Comensais da Morte.

\- Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado, Harry. Por favor, não confie nele. - O homem levou as mãos até os ombros do garoto e os segurou firmemente, mantendo contato visual. 

Harry podia ver quão preocupado o padrinho estava, e por isso tratou de concordar muito rapidamente. 

\- Não se preocupe, Sirius. Eu vou ficar bem, logo tudo isso vai acabar e nós dois vamos chutar a bunda velha de Dumbledore e sair para comemorar, você vai ver! - Ele sorriu. 

\- Sei que sim. - Sirius bagunçou os cabelos do afilhado ainda mais, e voltou a sorrir, embora ainda um pouco triste. - Você é teimoso e determinado como seu pai.

\- Você vai me falar mais sobre ele...? - Harry perguntou esperançosamente.

\- Eu com certeza vou! Teremos bastante tempo para isso, até você voltar para a escola. Posso te ensinar as brincadeiras que seu pai e eu fazíamos no nosso tempo, e se Remus vier aqui mais vezes, podemos chamar ele também, mas para isso vamos precisar fugir de Molly para que ela não nos obrigue a passar o dia todo limpando essa casa velha. Você é filho de James Potter, precisa aprender algumas pegadinhas! Oh, eu lembro de uma muito boa...

Harry riu consigo mesmo enquanto o padrinho continuava tagarelando, e, com isso, ele soube que o resto do dia seria cheio de emoções e talvez alguns ossos quebrados, mas também sabia que não iria se arrepender de nada.


	10. Inutilidade Inegável

O dia todo havia sido agitado para Harry ao lado de Sirius, com os dois correndo como duas crianças para todos os lados e aprontando pegadinhas com todos que circulavam pela casa, apesar dos gritos irritados da matriarca Weasley. Em determinado momento, os gêmeos também se juntaram à dupla, e foi amizade instantânea, os bruxos gastaram várias horas trancados no quarto dos ruivos planejando novos produtos para a futura loja de piadas. Fred e George ficaram extremamente empolgados ao descobrir que Sirius foi um dos criadores do Mapa do Maroto, e o fizeram prometer que ensinaria os encantamentos que usou para fazê-lo funcionar. Depois disso, os quatro resolveram afanar alguns bolinhos da cozinha e comer enquanto conversavam animadamente na sala do Largo Grimmauld sobre todas as bobagens que passavam por suas cabeças. 

Sirius falou com diversão sobre os métodos que costumava usar para matar aula ou fugir dos pais quando eles o forçavam a ir em alguma festa chata de bruxos puro-sangue, e os gêmeos demonstraram muito interesse em tudo que o homem falava, parecendo achá-lo verdadeiramente brilhante. Nesse momento, até mesmo Bill e Charles se juntaram a eles na conversa, mostrando serem bem mais divertidos que Percy. 

Ron e Hermione também estavam no lugar, assim como Ginny, mas não se aproximaram. Harry percebeu como eles o observavam desejosos, como se quisessem muito entender o motivo dos risos altos que ecoavam pela sala e compartilhar a diversão, mas não tinham coragem para isso porque sabiam que o amigo ainda estava muito chateado com eles. E apesar de sentir seu peito se apertar com isso, Harry lançou-lhes um olhar de aviso e passou a ignorá-los por completo. Coisa que ele não se arrependeu, porque logo lembrou como Hermione parecia reprovar completamente o comportamento brincalhão exagerado de Sirius, e como Ron parecia sentir ciúmes dos irmãos que agora obtinham toda a atenção do lugar. 

Ginny, no entanto, sabia que o garoto não tinha motivo para ficar irritado com ela, então assim que o tédio ficou muito grande ao lado de Ron e Hermione, correu para perto dos irmãos mais velhos e se acomodou em um dos braços do sofá para ouvir as histórias também. 

O clima na casa estava bem mais agradável do que quando Harry chegou, e o garoto sentia que aquele podia ser o melhor dia de sua vida. Seu coração aquecia apenas de ver a maneira como os olhos do padrinho brilhavam toda vez que riam de suas piadas ou elogiavam suas brincadeiras, então Harry sempre fazia questão de demonstrar a felicidade que sentia por estar próximo a ele. 

Além de Ron e Hermione, a única pessoa que não estava feliz com essa aproximação toda era Molly Weasley, que dizia em alto e bom som que não achava Sirius uma boa influência e repreendia os gêmeos por qualquer magia que usassem, mesmo que eles agora fossem maiores de idade. Ela também demonstrou grande insatisfação ao ver que Sirius agora tinha uma varinha, e disse que isso poderia lhe dar uma falsa sensação de segurança e incentivá-lo a sair de casa, se colocando em risco, além de afirmar que o homem não estava são o suficiente depois de tantos anos em Azkaban. O sangue de Harry ferveu quando ouviu isso, e ele não pôde evitar sentir-se irritado com a mulher que sempre respeitou e amou como uma mãe. Ele sabia que Molly provavelmente tinha boas intenções, mas a forma que ela se metia em seus assuntos a todo momento e os tratava como se estivessem cometendo um crime terrível, mesmo quando estavam fazendo algo totalmente inofensivo, era realmente muito irritante. 

Quando o sol se pôs, os membros da Ordem da Fênix começaram a chegar na casa para o jantar - que parecia ser um dos importantes, já que Dumbledore havia mandado um patrono dizendo que compareceria - e Harry pôde conhecer todos eles. Lupin, que ele já conhecia bem, foi o primeiro a chegar, cumprimentando todos educadamente antes de se juntar a Sirius, que o recebeu calorosamente. Nymphadora Tonks entrou logo em seguida, se apresentando a ele com muita animação e o mostrando o que podia fazer com sua metamorfamagia. Harry gostou dela, a bruxa era muito divertida. Alastor Moody também chegou em poucos minutos, acompanhado por Elifas Doge, Emelina Vance, Estúrgio Podmore e Héstia Jones, e enquanto os quatro últimos cumprimentaram todos com simpatia antes de se dirigirem à sala de jantar para conversar, Moody simplesmente rosnou e partiu mancando para o andar de cima - Harry suspeitava que ele ainda estava chateado por causa de Tom -. Minerva McGonagall foi a próxima a chegar, vestida com uma elegante túnica cornalina e os cabelos presos em um coque com grampos de pérolas, deu um "olá" geral e foi na direção da Sra. Weasley, perguntar se Dumbledore já havia chegado. Kingsley Shacklebolt chegou logo em seguida junto com Dédalo Diggle, e fora Tonks, eles foram os únicos que se dirigiram a Harry alegremente, e logo todos estavam conversando como se fossem velhos conhecidos. 

Quando Harry percebeu que faltava pouco tempo para o jantar, decidiu não ficar para ver os últimos membros chegarem e correu para se arrumar antes que se atrasasse. O dia fora longo, e ele se sentia pegajoso, necessitado de um longo e relaxante banho. 

O banheiro que Sirius havia apontado era muito grande. Não tão luxuoso quanto Harry esperava de uma família puro-sangue riquíssima como a família Black, mas ainda assim, tinha uma certa elegância - isso se ele ignorasse as manchas que se formaram nas paredes causadas pelo tempo -. A banheira, felizmente, era muito confortável, e ele só não ficou mais tempo aproveitando-a porque sabia que logo a Sra. Weasley estaria batendo na porta e obrigando-o a sair. 

Para o jantar, ele escolheu vestes simples, mas ainda bem mais caras e sofisticadas do que as que sempre usou. Uma calça escura confortável que adequava-se perfeitamente ao formato de suas pernas, uma camisa cinza claro de botão, um blazer azul jogado por cima dos ombros e sapatos pretos simples. Harry completou o visual deixando seus cabelos recém lavados caírem pelo pescoço e descansarem sobre os ombros, e sorriu para o espelho sentindo-se muito melhor.

O garoto então resolveu se apressar, correndo pelo corredor em direção às escadas. O relógio na parede indicava que já era tarde, e as vozes animadas no andar de baixo acompanhadas por barulhos de passos diziam que todos já estavam se dirigindo à sala de jantar. 

Seu estômago roncou alto, mesmo depois de ter devorado um pacote enorme de bolinhos com Sirius, e ele já iria descer o primeiro degrau quando vozes irritadas vieram de um dos quartos fechados do corredor chamando sua atenção.

"... não se atreva a me insultar dessa forma! Se ninguém mais vai fazer isso, não me incomodo nem um pouco de te colocar no seu lugar!" Uma voz grave e rouca soou.

"Meu lugar? Acho que não, 'Olho-Tonto'. Seu mestre não ficaria muito contente em saber que você está me ameaçando com uma faca, já que ele parece estar tentando tanto conseguir minha confiança... E uma faca, sério? O que, o velho confiscou sua varinha?" Um riso exagerado foi ouvido detrás da porta, e Harry sabia de quem era.

"Eu não tenho um mestre, garoto! Não sou como seus seguidores imundos. Faço parte da Ordem da Fênix para lutar contra maníacos assassinos como você! Com varinha ou não, posso matar você do mesmo jeito, então não tente..." 

Tom abriu a porta e saiu do quarto que estava abruptamente, sem se importar com Moody ainda gritando atrás de si. 

Só quando os olhos escuros do jovem encontraram os de Harry, que o garoto percebeu que ainda estava parado no topo da escada.

\- Harry. - Tom falou, totalmente inexpressivo. Ele parecia impecável como sempre, os cabelos perfeitamente penteados e limpos e as vestes sem nenhuma marca amarrotada. Usava uma calça preta de couro, assim como um coturno da mesma cor e uma camisa de botão, a única coisa com cor nele era o sobretudo verde-escuro longo que usava por cima de tudo.

Harry engoliu em seco.

\- Tom. - Falou. - Você vai descer?

\- Claro que vai! - Moody rosnou infeliz, saindo do quarto atrás deles. Harry percebeu que o homem realmente tinha uma faca embainhada no cinto, e parecia assustador. - Dumbledore insiste! Não vejo por que ele tem que participar, já que não vai abrir a boca para dar uma informação útil.

\- Também não vejo por que você tem que participar, já que a única coisa que sabe fazer é rosnar e ameaçar. Duvido que um velho aleijado e senil como você tenha alguma utilidade na guerra, já que nem uma boa reputação tem. - Tom rebateu acidamente.

Moody tomou fôlego, se preparando para recomeçar a briga, quando Harry interrompeu.

\- Chega! - Gritou. - Essa discussão não vai levar a nada. Se querem agir como duas crianças, façam isso fora daqui, porque eu - Ele apontou para si mesmo com o polegar, e depois para o andar de baixo da mesma forma. - estou descendo. - E se virou deixando os dois outros bruxos sozinhos.

Moody congelou momentaneamente, olhando para as costas de Harry que corria para o andar de baixo, mas logo pareceu ainda mais irritado, apesar de se abster a continuar brigando. Tom aproveitou isso para encerrar o assunto, saindo por cima como deveria ser.

\- Na última vez que te vi antes de reencarnar, você estava estatelado no chão depois de ter sido morto por uma maldição de minha própria varinha. - Ele sussurrou para o homem, se aproximando tão lenta e silenciosamente quanto uma cobra. - Então se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado e rezaria para estar no meu lado bom, porque a minha volta a 1995 pode salvar a sua vida, do mesmo jeito que pode acabar com ela ainda antes e de uma forma bem mais dolorosa que seria originalmente.

Moody observou boquiaberto Tom se virar e descer as escadas com tranquilidade, como se estivesse muito confortável no lugar e nada de errado estivesse acontecendo. "É assim que um psicopata agiria", ele pensou, ainda sem acreditar que ninguém estava lutando contra a ideia de manter um assassino dentro de casa e desejando genuinamente que não tivesse que ver o sangue de seus últimos amigos em breve.

Na sala de jantar estava a mesma balbúrdia de sempre, todos falando ao mesmo tempo sem a menor ordem. No canto direito da mesa, Tonks divertia Hermione e Ginny transformando o próprio nariz em formatos estranhos. Contraindo os olhos com uma expressão de dor, o nariz da bruxa inchou, formando uma espécie de protuberância alongada que lembrava vagamente o nariz do Snape, encolheu e se arredondou como um champignon e em seguida produziu uma quantidade de pelos em cada narina. Aparentemente aquilo era uma diversão rotineira à hora da refeição, porque Hermione e Ginny logo estavam pedindo que fizesse os narizes de que mais gostavam.

\- Faz aquele que parece um focinho de porco, Tonks.

Tonks obedeceu, e Harry, que tinha acabado de entrar na sala de jantar, teve a momentânea impressão de que a versão feminina de Dudley estava sorrindo para ele do lado oposto da mesa.

No outro canto, o Sr. Weasley, Bill e Lupin mantinham uma animada discussão sobre duendes. Aparentemente, o assunto deles era bem mais inteligente do que o resto.

Já no centro da mesa, entre os outros membros que também mantinham conversas entre si, uma onda de risadas altas soou. Os gêmeos, Ron e um outro bruxo que Harry não conhecia estavam rolando de rir.

\- ... e então - Engasgou-se o homem, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. -, e então, se dá para acreditar, ele olha para mim, e diz: “Me diz aqui, Dunga, onde foi que você arranjou todos esses sapos? Porque um filho da mãe foi e afanou os meus.” E eu digo: “Afanou os seus sapos, cara, e agora? Então você vai querer mais alguns?” E se quiserem acreditar, rapazes, o burro do gárgula tornou a comprar de mim todos os sapos que tinham sido dele por um preço muito mais alto do que pagou da primeira vez.

\- Acho que não precisamos continuar ouvindo os seus negócios, Mundungo. - Disse a Sra. Weasley rispidamente, enquanto Ron caía debruçado sobre a mesa de tanto rir.

\- Desculpe, Molly. - Disse o tal Mundungo na mesma hora, enxugando as lágrimas.

A mulher lhe lançou um olhar de frieza enquanto colocava sobre a mesa uma enorme bandeja de batatas assadas.

Sirius estava sentado logo ao lado dos gêmeos; o homem também havia se arrumado para o jantar, como Harry reparou, e agora usava uma túnica vinho com detalhes em dourado muito bonita. Quando percebeu que estava sendo observado, o bruxo levantou o olhar e sorriu para ele, chamando-o para perto com um aceno animado.

Harry se sentou ao lado do padrinho, observando atentamente cada um que estava no lugar. A surpresa foi grande quando ele encontrou Snape sentado no canto mais vazio da mesa com suas habituais vestes negras, ao lado da Profa. McGonagall, e a expressão em seu rosto mostrava bem o desgosto que sentia por estar ali. 

\- Snape faz parte da ordem? - Harry sussurrou para Sirius, disfarçadamente. 

\- Infelizmente sim. - Sirius falou com desdém. - Ele é um espião, trás notícias em primeira mão sobre Voldemort. Ou, pelo menos, é o que Dumbledore diz, e ele nunca compartilha as notícias.

\- Eu me surpreenderia se ele compartilhasse. - Harry resmungou. - E, afinal, onde ele está? 

Sua pergunta foi respondida no mesmo segundo quando Dumbledore atravessou a porta. A sala automaticamente ficou silenciosa, e logo a maioria dos bruxos presentes começaram a cumprimentá-lo. Ninguém, além dos gêmeos Weasley que apontavam e riam entre si, parecia ligar para a escolha excêntrica de vestes que o diretor havia escolhido. 

Harry franziu o cenho para a túnica verde limão com estampa de girassóis, mas não disse nada, porque no momento seguinte Tom Riddle caminhou até a mesa e se sentou ao seu lado, com uma expressão muito irritada.

Sirius instantaneamente endireitou a postura, puxando o afilhado para mais perto de si. Este, não disse nada, apenas sorriu para o padrinho tentando tranquilizá-lo, antes de se voltar para Riddle.

\- Por que demorou tanto? Por favor, me diga que você e Moody não duelaram. - Sussurou para que só ele pudesse ouvir.

\- Infelizmente estou restringido de magia, não posso duelar aqui. Demorei porque Dumbledore me parou na entrada, o idiota tentou me segurar sozinho para um interrogatório, mas logo percebeu que não iria conseguir e entrou. - Tom zombou. Por algum motivo, sua voz soou estranhamente sibilada.

Moody foi o último a entrar, mancando com sua bengala, e se jogou na primeira cadeira vazia que encontrou - que por acaso era do lado de Lupin - ainda aparentando estar muito bravo. 

Dumbledore finalmente se sentou e logo todos começaram a comer. 

Harry olhou em volta, a enorme mesa de jantar estava repleta de todo o tipo de comida, e o cheiro do lugar estava maravilhoso. Em pouco tempo, seu prato já estava cheio de uma grande quantidade de frango, batatas e arroz de forno.

Ao seu lado, Tom olhava com desgosto para tudo e todos, sem mover um músculo para se servir.

\- Você não vai comer? - Harry perguntou antes que pudesse se conter.

\- Esse pandemônio me enjoa. - Ele franziu o cenho para o próprio prato vazio. - E além disso, na última vez Dumbledore colocou Veritaserum na minha taça, não posso ter certeza que ele não fez isso de novo.

Harry sorriu entendedor, e então sacou a própria varinha do bolso interno do blazer e apontou disfarçadamente na direção do prato e do copo de Tom, lançando um rápido Targeo.

\- Pronto, agora você pode comer. Não precisa morrer de fome pelo próprio orgulho.

Tom arregalou os olhos com genuína surpresa, e, por um momento, Harry jurou ter visto a sombra de um sorriso em seu rosto, que logo voltou a ficar inexpressivo. 

\- Parece que você será bem útil enquanto estivermos aqui, Harry Potter. - Ele sibilou, começando a servir um pouco de salada em seu prato. 

\- Sempre que precisar, milord. - Harry zombou, fazendo uma falsa reverência.

\- Vocês querem parar com isso!? - Hermione sussurrou, chamando a atenção de Harry. A garota havia parado de rir das transformações que Tonks fazia entre uma garfada e outra, e parecia estranhamente nauseada.

\- Isso o que? - Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso, e só então percebeu que Sirius e os gêmeos também o olhavam de forma estranha.

\- Falar em língua de cobra. - Hermione balbuciou, e Harry arregalou os olhos, se voltando para Tom.

\- Você sabia! - Acusou.

\- Claro que sim. - Disse simplista, se concentrando unicamente em sua salada. - Você ainda não consegue diferenciar? - Voltou a sibilar.

Harry iria responder novamente, quando Tonks o chamou.

\- Harry, olha! - E então a bruxa de cabelos cor-de-rosa começou a se contorcer até se transformar em uma versão idêntica dele. - Legal, não é? - Ela riu de sua expressão chocada. 

O resto do jantar seguiu normalmente, Tonks e Sirius contaram a Harry tudo o que ele ainda não sabia sobre a metamorfamagia enquanto comiam. 

Somente depois de sua quarta fatia de torta de mirtilo que todos acabaram de comer e a Sra. Weasley se levantou, com um sorriso tenso no rosto.

\- Acho que está chegando a hora de dormir. - Disse ela forçando um bocejo. - Harry, Ron, Hemione, Ginny, Fred e George, é melhor irem para a cama...

\- Ainda não, Molly. - Pediu Sirius a interrompendo quando os gêmeos já iam começar a reclamar, e então afastou o prato para olhar Harry. - Sabe, estou surpreso com você. Pensei que a primeira coisa que faria ao chegar era perguntar sobre o Voldemort.

A atmosfera na sala mudou com a rapidez que Harry associava à chegada de dementadores. Se segundos antes estava sonolenta e descontraída, agora ficara alerta e até tensa. Correu um arrepio pela mesa à menção do nome de Voldemort. Lupin, que ia tomar um gole de vinho, baixou o cálice lentamente, com ar de preocupação. 

\- Perguntei! - Exclamou Harry, indignado. - Perguntei a Ron e Hermione, mas eles disseram que não podíamos participar da Ordem, então... 

\- E têm toda a razão. - Disse a Sra. Weasley. - Vocês são muito jovens. - A bruxa se empertigou na cadeira, as mãos fechadas sobre os braços, sem o menor vestígio do sono que forçara anteriormente.

\- Desde quando alguém precisa pertencer à Ordem da Fênix para fazer perguntas? - Indagou Sirius.- Harry merece saber de tudo que sabemos.

\- Calma aí! - Interrompeu-o George, em voz alta.

\- Também queremos respostas! Faz um mês que tentamos tirar informações de você e não conseguimos absolutamente nada! - Disse Fed aborrecido.

\- Não tenho culpa se ninguém lhe contou nada que a Ordem tem feito. - Respondeu Sirius calmamente. - Embora também não concorde, isso é uma decisão dos seus pais. Por outro lado, o Harry... 

\- Não cabe a você decidir o que é bom para o Harry! - Retrucou a Sra. Weasley com aspereza. A expressão em seu rosto, normalmente bondoso, parecia perigosa. - Suponho que ainda se lembre do que Dumbledore disse? 

\- Que parte? - Perguntou Sirius educadamente, mas com o ar de um homem que se prepara para uma briga.

\- A parte em que disse para não contar a Harry mais do que ele precisa saber. - Disse ela, irritada. - Ele não pertence à Ordem da Fênix, tem apenas quinze anos e... 

\- E sou eu quem vai ter que matar Voldemort no final, ao lado de Riddle. - Dessa vez foi Harry quem falou, ficando em pé. - Eu não queria estar envolvido nisso, mas não tenho escolha. Vocês podem tornar tudo mais fácil se simplesmente me falarem o que ainda não sei, mas não importa se não fizerem, Riddle sabe e vai acabar me contando, porque até agora ele e Sirius foram os únicos que me deram uma resposta completa sem se desviar do caminho. - Dumbledore, que observava do outro lado da mesa, fez sinal pedindo para falar, mas Harry ignorou. - Não ligo se não quiserem me falar, sinceramente, vou ficar sabendo da mesma forma, mas parem de me tratar como uma criança! Eu nunca pude ser uma criança! Esconder as coisas de mim só vai adiar o inevitável.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo na mesa, e então Fred e George se ergueram também, concordando fervorosamente com todas as palavras de Harry.

\- Sei como isso pode ser difícil, mas... - Começou Dumbledore, mas Molly o interrompeu sem nem perceber, tremendo de raiva.

\- Harry ainda não é maduro o suficiente para lidar com isso, vocês não podem contar tudo a ele! - Falou ela, a cor afluindo às suas faces. - Ele não é James, Sirius! 

\- Sei perfeitamente quem ele é, obrigado, Molly. - Retrucou Sirius com frieza. 

\- Não tenho muita certeza! Às vezes, pelo jeito com que fala dele passa a impressão de que pensa ter recuperado seu melhor amigo! 

\- E que é que há de errado nisso? - Perguntou Harry, chateado. 

\- O que há de errado, Harry, é que você não é o seu pai, por mais que se pareça com ele! Você ainda está na escola, e os adultos responsáveis por você não deveriam esquecer isso!

\- SILÊNCIO! - Gritou Dumbledore, se levantando. Ele não parecia irritado, mas seu rosto estava muito sério. - Molly, aprecio imensamente sua dedicação em poupar Harry da dura verdade e concordo com você. - A mulher já começara a abrir um sorriso vitorioso quando ele continuou. - Mas nesse momento, devido aos acontecimentos recentes que pegaram todos de surpresa, creio que não seja mais possível ocultar as informações. Seria até mesmo perigoso se fizéssemos, portanto irei falar a Harry tudo que sei, na esperança de que ele faça o mesmo quando a hora chegar. - Completou se virando e sorrindo gentilmente para Harry.

\- Típico... - Tom resmungou ao seu lado.

\- Muito bem. - Disse a Sra. Weasley com a voz falhando. - Ginny... Ron... Hermione... Fred... George... quero vocês fora desta cozinha, agora. - Houve um tumulto instantâneo.

\- Somos maiores de idade! - Berraram os gêmeos juntos.

\- NÃO! - Bradou a Sra. Weasley, pondo-se de pé, os olhos demasiado brilhantes. - Proíbo terminantemente...

\- Molly, você não pode impedir Fred e George. - Lembrou o Sr. Weasley, cansado. - Eles são legalmente adultos.

\- Eu... ah, está bem, então, Fred e George podem ficar, mas Ron...

\- De qualquer jeito Harry vai contar a mim e a Hermione tudo que disserem! - Falou o garoto, zangado. - Não vai... não vai? - Acrescentou, inseguro, procurando os olhos de Harry.

Harry não falou nada, mas a Sra. Weasley pareceu entender que sim, porque no segundo seguinte estava gritando:

\- Ótimo! Ginny... CAMA!

Ginny não foi em silêncio. Todos a ouviram zangando e brigando com a mãe na subida das escadas e, quando alcançaram o corredor, os gritos de furar os tímpanos da Sra. Black vieram se somar ao alvoroço. Lupin correu para o quadro para restaurar a calma. Somente depois que voltou, fechou a porta da cozinha e retomou seu lugar à mesa, foi que Sirius falou. 

\- Muito bem, Harry... que é que você quer saber? 

O garoto inspirou profundamente e fez uma das perguntas que o obcecara durante as férias. 

\- Por que Voldemort não está atacando?

\- Porque não quer chamar atenção. - Respondeu Sirius. - Seria arriscado. O retorno não foi bem como ele esperava, entende. Ele estragou tudo.

\- Ou melhor, você estragou tudo. - Disse Lupin, com um sorriso de satisfação. 

\- Como? - Perguntou Harry, perplexo. 

\- Você não devia ter sobrevivido! - Sirius falou. - Ninguém além dos Comensais da Morte devia saber que ele havia retornado. Mas você sobreviveu para contar.

\- E a última pessoa que ele queria que fosse alertada do retorno era Dumbledore. - Disse Lupin. - E você garantiu que ele ficasse sabendo imediatamente.

\- E como foi que isso ajudou?

\- Você está brincando? - Perguntou Bill incrédulo. - Dumbledore é a única pessoa de quem Você-Sabe-Quem já teve medo na vida! Graças a você, Dumbledore pôde reconvocar a Ordem da Fênix uma hora depois do retorno de Voldemort.

\- ISSO NÃO É VERDADE! - Tom, que estava calado até então, socou a mesa com toda sua força, e todos os bruxos presentes na sala estremeceram. Os olhos do jovem, que haviam permanecido inexpressivos e entediados o jantar inteiro, agora brilhavam furiosamente de indignação. - Eu não o temo!

\- Tom, convenhamos, eu sou o único capaz de estragar seus maiores planos. - Dumbledore se pronunciou, educadamente, e então se virou para o garoto que os observava. - Além de Harry, é claro. - E deu uma piscadela.

\- Ah, certamente você tem o poder para estragar meus planos, como sempre fez desde o dia que te conheci, como uma irritante pedra no meu sapato, mas jamais lhe temi ou temerei! - Tom bradou firmemente, ódio pingando de cada palavra proferida. - Você não me intimida, Dumbledore, vamos manter isso claro. Nem você, nem nenhum de seus seguidores estúpidos que tente me ameaçar.

\- Ora, Tom, não foi nossa intenção chateá-lo dessa forma. Afinal, estamos todos do mesmo lado agora, não é? Em breve, Voldemort encontrará seu fim, como deve ser. - Dumbledore falou calmamente, dando ênfase nas últimas palavras. O velho não parecia abalado, mas no fundo de seus olhos cintilantes um enorme brilho de satisfação surgia.

Tom sentiu todo o ódio crescente dentro de si se transformar em magia, batendo de frente contra a poderosa barreira que a prendia em seu próprio corpo. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que quase podia ser visto saltando sob sua pele e seu sangue fervia nas veias, incontrolável. Mas era isso que Dumbledore queria, tirá-lo do controle de si mesmo, e ele não permitira que isso acontecesse. 

Cravando dolorosamente as unhas nas próprias mãos, Tom respirou fundo e mostrou um sorriso de desdém. 

\- Voldemort terá o seu fim pelas minhas mãos, mas não se engane, pode ser o fim dele, mas é apenas o meu começo. - Ele se inclinou na mesa. - E não estamos do mesmo lado.

O silêncio que se seguiu durou apenas alguns segundos, até Moody saltar da mesa erguendo um dedo acusador.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? Estão ouvindo!? Ele admite! VOCÊS ESTÃO MANTENDO UM ASSASSINO! ELE VAI SER PIOR QUE VOCÊ-SABE... 

\- CALE A BOCA! - Dessa vez foi Sirius quem gritou, ganhando um olhar agradecido do afilhado. - Esse não é o motivo de estarmos aqui! Harry, continue fazendo suas perguntas.

O garoto suspirou, massageando as têmporas. 

\- Então é isso que a Ordem esteve fazendo? – perguntou o garoto, olhando as pessoas ao seu redor. - Trabalhando com o máximo empenho para garantir que Voldemort não possa concretizar seus planos? - Muitos acenaram em concordância, apesar de ainda estarem trêmulos pela demonstração de Tom. - Como é que vocês sabem quais são os planos dele?

\- Dumbledore teve uma ideia astuciosa - Disse Lupin -, e as ideias astuciosas de Dumbledore em geral se provam verdadeiras.

Tom voltou a se jogar na cadeira, cada vez mais frustrado. 

\- Isso é muito lisonjeiro, Remus. - O velho abaixou a cabeça, fazendo uma leve reverência. 

\- Bom, para começar, Voldemort quer reoganizar o exército. - Sirius voltou a falar, ignorando todos exceto Harry. - No passado, ele teve efetivos enormes sob seu comando: bruxas e bruxos que intimidou ou enfeitiçou para segui-lo, os fiéis Comensais da Morte, uma grande variedade de criaturas das trevas. Você o ouviu planejando recrutar os gigantes; bom, este é apenas um dos grupos que ele quer aliciar. Com certeza ele não vai tentar assumir o Ministério da Magia com meia dúzia de Comensais da Morte. 

\- Então vocês estão tentando impedi-lo de recrutar mais seguidores? 

\- Estamos nos esforçando o máximo. - Kingsley Shacklebolt, que ainda não havia se pronunciado, disse com um sorriso amigável. 

\- Como? 

\- Bom, o principal é tentar convencer o maior número possível de pessoas de que Você- Sabe-Quem realmente retornou, deixá-las na defensiva. - Foi Bill quem falou. - Mas está sendo complicado. 

\- Por quê? 

\- Por causa da atitude do Ministério. - Esclareceu Tonks. - Você viu Fudge depois que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou, Harry. Muito bem, ele não mudou de posição. Continua a se recusar a acreditar que seja verdade. 

\- Enquanto o Ministério insistir que não há nada a temer da parte de Voldemort, é muito difícil convencer as pessoas de que ele retornou, principalmente se elas, para começar, não querem acreditar nisso. - Hermione sussurrou, timidamente, e lançou um olhar solidário ao amigo, que parecia muito ansioso.

\- Mas vocês estão contando às pessoas, não estão? - Harry perguntou, olhando para todos ao redor. - Vocês estão informando a todos que ele retornou?

Todos riram amarelo. 

\- Cada um de nós tem um motivo legítimo para não poder sair por aí espalhando a notícia e conseguindo mais aliados. Na verdade, são poucos os que podem ter utilidade. - Lupin falou. 

\- Voldemort também deve estar sentindo a dificuldade para isso, mas, em todo o caso, reunir seguidores é apenas uma das coisas em que está interessado. Ele também tem outros planos, planos que pode pôr em ação discretamente, e, por ora, tem se concentrado neles.

Quando Harry continuou a fazer cara de intrigado, Sirius explicou: 

\- Como armas. Uma coisa que não tinha da última vez. 

\- Que tipo de armas?

Todos se entreolharam, mas ninguém soube responder, até que Dumbledore suspirou audivelmente e começou a falar.

\- Uma arma que não pode ser usada para destruir com força ou magia, muito menos aplicada em batalha. Voldemort não está procurando mais poder para a guerra, isso é função de seus seguidores que fazem de tudo para tentar ganhar mais destaque em suas fileiras, o que ele realmente quer é encontrar a fonte que levou-o a primeira queda e entendê-la para depois destruí-la.

\- Seu ponto de vista é muito interessante, Dumbledore. - Tom voltou a zombar. - Mas sinto informá-lo que todo esse drama tem sido inútil. Já contei a Harry sobre a profecia, você não pode mais usar ela para se autopromover.

Dumbledore congelou, abrindo a boca de horror. 

\- A profecia era auto-realizável, apesar de Voldemort acreditar fielmente nela, então não a tratem como uma dádiva. Se eu não tivesse ido até Godric's Hollow naquela noite, o mundo já estaria sob meu poder há anos. - Tom riu sombriamente. - Em breve, Voldemort começará a implantar imagens na cabeça de Harry para atraí-lo até o lugar que a profecia está, e em algum momento o fará acreditar que está torturando Black neste mesmo lugar. - Ele se virou para olhar nos olhos do diretor. - Mas dessa vez, Harry não irá até ele.

O estardalhaço foi instantâneo, todos começaram a sussurrar entre si e Dumbledore levou a mão até a cabeça, suspirando cansadamente.

\- Harry precisa aprender oclumência urgentemente. - Disse ele, e então se voltou para o homem ao seu lado esquerdo. - Snape...

\- Eu o ensinarei. - Tom falou, antes que o velho terminasse de falar. - Agora, se essa reunião inútil já chegou ao fim, vou voltar para o quarto.

E em menos de um minuto ele já havia saído da sala de jantar, com passos altos e a cabeça orgulhosamente erguida.

\- Agora, todos para o quarto! - A Sra. Weasley falou, com a voz rouca, e somente dessa vez, todos a obedeceram.


	11. A Biblioteca Black

\- Perda de tempo! - Tom resmungou para si mesmo ao entrar em seu quarto provisório e bater a porta com força o suficiente para aliviar um pouco de sua raiva. 

A vontade de cruciar Dumbledore até a morte nunca fora tão grande, ele se sentia humilhado e a restrição de sua magia só servia para irritá-lo cada vez mais. Logo o jovem já estava usando todo o resto de sua força física afetada pelo sono para empurrar a escrivaninha pesada de madeira maciça em direção à entrada do quarto, para servir de barreira. Uma barreira inútil se realmente quisessem matá-lo ou machucá-lo, mas não havia muito mais o que fazer sem poder usar um feitiço de proteção.

Maldito Dumbledore.

Maldita Ordem da Fênix. 

Os olhos de Tom pareciam arder e queimar cada vez mais conforme o relógio antigo de Regulus Black soava. O jovem já estava a mais de vinte e sete horas sem dormir desde o momento que seus pés tocaram o chão mofado do Largo Grimmauld, 12. Ele não se lembrava de sentir tanto sono em toda a sua vida, mesmo que costumasse passar longos períodos sem adormecer quando estava em seu corpo criado pelo ritual de osso, carne e sangue, mas agora, sem toda a sua magia e com sua alma intacta, a história era outra, e o cansaço começava a levar a melhor sobre si.

Aquela seria a segunda noite em claro, andando de um lado para o outro e explorando cada canto do quarto para evitar dormir sem querer. Apesar da grande exaustão que sentia - tanto por voltar à vida abruptamente em uma única noite, quanto pelo dia agitado e estressante que teve -, Tom permanecia com sua atenção quase inteiramente focada na porta, para ter a possibilidade de se preparar para lidar com qualquer um que ousasse invadir seu quarto. Apesar de não poder usar nenhum tipo de magia dentro da casa, no quarto de Regulus havia muitos vasos de cristal perfeitos para serem arremessados na cabeça de alguém, principalmente na de Moody. E Tom adoraria descobrir se conseguia matar alguém com uma única tentativa.

Ele esperava continuar acordado, mas quando o relógio marcou 01:00 da manhã o cansaço foi tão grande que seus músculos começaram a sofrer espasmos violentos e seus olhos secaram quase completamente, causando uma terrível dor aguda. Naquele momento, Tom desejou que tivesse gastado seus últimos 30 galeões em um grande frasco de poção energética, pois não havia mais como se impedir de cair no sono. Então, em um último ato consciente antes de acabar desmaiando de exaustão, Tom se arrastou até a cama e permitiu que seu corpo relaxasse.

Parecia perfeito, mas seus olhos mal tiveram uma hora de sono tranquilo e logo foram forçados a se abrir novamente quando uma batida rápida na porta do quarto soou. Tom se levantou em um salto, mesmo sob protesto de seus músculos tensos, e correu até a porta, segurando-a com força para mantê-la fechada.

\- Quem é? O que quer? - Ele perguntou o mais rudemente que pôde, enquanto sua mão esquerda deslizava à procura de um dos vasos grandes de vidro. Tom não podia negar que ainda estava muito assustado com a possibilidade de um ataque estando tão incapacitado, e quase suspirou de alívio ao reconhecer a voz que o respondeu, mas o alivio se transformou em raiva em pouquíssimo segundos.

\- Tom...? - Mesmo com a parede os separando, a insegurança e nervosismo na voz do garoto era quase palpável, e Tom não tardou em abrir a porta e puxá-lo para dentro do quarto bruscamente, com uma expressão muito irritada no rosto depois que a calmaria passou. - O que... AH!

\- Fique quieto! Quer acordar todo mundo? - Ele rosnou, segurando o garoto fortemente contra a porta e parecendo assassino. - Harry... Por que diabos você está aqui? 

O garoto arregalou os olhos ao ser sacudido bruscamente pelos ombros e, como um reflexo, pressionou as mãos contra o peito de Tom e o empurrou para longe, usando toda a força de seu corpo. 

\- Ei, calma! Me desculpe por acordá-lo, mas eu estava muito curioso sobre algumas coisas e não conseguia dormir... Achei que seria melhor conversar com você sobre isso, já que ninguém mais conseguiria me ajudar. - Disse ele com ar de muito constrangimento, pasando os dedos entre os fios bagunçados dos próprios cabelos. - Sinto muito, foi uma má ideia, vou voltar para a cama e tentar não acordar Sirius. - E se virou para ir embora.

\- Fique. - Tom sibilou, fazendo-o congelar no lugar. - Agora que já me acordou, você vai falar ou então irei esfolar você. 

Ignorando totalmente a ameaça, Harry se virou mais uma vez e caminhou até a cama do outro, sentando-se confortavelmente nela. Tom cruzou os braços assistindo a cena, bastante surpreso pela audácia e atrevimento do garoto.

\- Entããão... - O garoto começou arrastadamente, como se não tivesse consciência de seu próprio ato ousado. - Eu gostaria de saber mais sobre o que vamos treinar, sabe? Isso não está me deixando dormir. Você disse que só iremos enfrentar frente à frente Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte quando estivermos preparados, e eu me pergunto quão preparado você espera que eu consiga ficar, porque, sinceramente, não me imagino levantando da cama um dia e falando "Uau, que bela manhã para lutar pela minha vida com um psicopata muito poderoso que assassinou dezenas de bruxos muito mais experientes do que eu! Acho que irei fazer isso após comer meu cereal matinal...". E além disso, eu também gostaria de aprender mais sobre os rituais que existem, como aquele para melhorar a "capacidade mental" ou algo assim que você prometeu me ajudar a fazer. Porque se existe um ritual como esse, deve existir muitos outros tão legais quanto, não é? 

Dessa vez, apesar da irritação, Tom realmente riu, fazendo o queixo de Harry cair. 

\- Você me acordou só por isso? Pirralho inconveniente... Eu deveria puní-lo por isso. - Ele ameaçou levemente, quase sorrindo ao ouvir o garoto prender a respiração. As reações de Harry eram tão rápidas e genuínas que Tom não conseguia sentir muita raiva, por mais que quisesse. 

Forçando suas pernas a se mexerem, o jovem caminhou até ficar de frente para o garoto sentado na sua cama e deixou seus olhos descerem pela figura esguia, se surpreendendo ao reparar na roupa que ele vestia. Era um pijama. Ou mais especificamente, um pijama de seda negra que ia até a metade das coxas, com um caimento perfeito no corpo. O pijama que ele mesmo havia escolhido horas atrás na loja de Madame Malkin e obrigado Harry a comprar no lugar de um horroroso exemplar amarelo com listras vermelhas que havia experimentado anteriormente. 

A seda contrastava lindamente com a pele alva, e combinava ainda mais com os cachos negros bagunçados que caíam sobre as orelhas do menino. Ele parecia divino, com seus olhos verdes brilhantes e os lábios entreabertos.

Não era uma boa hora para ser agraciado com uma visão daquelas. 

\- Mas... - Tom voltou a falar, sentindo a boca muito seca de repente. - Acredito que agora, já que seu pequeno cérebro finalmente começou a refletir sobre seu treinamento, seria melhor aproveitar para começarmos a pesquisar sem que ninguém nos atrapalhe. Sua punição poderá ser adiada, mas acredite quando eu digo que não irei esquecer dela, pirralho. Você acabou de interromper meu sono. - Ele se forçou a parecer bravo, estreitando os olhos.

Harry engoliu em seco, estranhando o tom de voz suavemente perigoso do outro garoto.

\- Tudo bem... - Ele se levantou e foi recuando lentamente, de costas para a porta. - Bom... Você está realmente péssimo! Sério, acho que nem um café muito forte conseguiria te acordar agora. Podemos começar a pesquisar amanhã, não é...? Descanse primeiro. Sem pressa. Nenhuma pressa! - Afirmou repetidamente, indo muito mal em disfarçar seu plano de sair correndo do quarto.

Tom revirou os olhos para a demonstração patética, mas sorriu interiormente pelas novas ideias que aquele simples ato havia despertado dentro de si. Em um movimento rápido e ágil, ele se jogou na frente da porta e segurou o braço do garoto que estava prestes a fugir. 

\- Nada disso, Harry Potter. Agora nós iremos planejar e treinar, mas não dispenso um café forte, na verdade. Se eu vou passar a noite inteira acordado por sua causa, nada mais justo que você me acompanhe e faça por merecer meu precioso tempo. - Declarou arrogantemente, e logo saiu puxando o garoto porta afora.

No momento seguinte, Harry já estava na cozinha preparando duas grandes canecas de café enquanto Tom o observava de longe, parecendo muito divertido. 

Era humilhante obedecer o outro garoto dessa forma, mas Harry não reclamou, afinal, ele havia errado em não controlar seus próprios impulsos. E talvez uma quantidade de cafeína fosse realmente tudo o que precisavam para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. 

Assim, Harry decidiu conscientemente ignorar o olhar de presunção no rosto de Tom. Harry zombou e revirou os olhos, mas seu peito estava estranhamente agitado por causa de algo que ele tinha certeza de que não havia nenhuma relação com o café. Talvez fosse o medo de que a Sra. Weasley aparecesse de repente gritanto com ele para voltar já pra cama, ou que Sirius acordasse e sentisse sua falta na cama que estavam dividindo, ou, ainda, fosse culpa das malditas calças de pijama que Tom estava usando junto com um robe de botões amarrotado e entreaberto, que parecia se abrir mais a cada movimento brusco que fazia. 

Tom Riddle, sempre perfeito, bem arrumado e com os cabelos impecáveis, agora estava todo bagunçado como se tivesse sido atropelado por um hipogrifo, e em um momento de total insanidade, Harry se viu gostando da visão. 

Depois de sacudir a cabeça para tentar afastar aqueles pensamentos, Harry apenas se focou em preparar logo o café e entregar para o garoto que, apesar de não demonstrar, estava caindo de sono. 

\- Pelo que já ouvi, a biblioteca Black é incrível, e provavelmente seria um ótimo lugar para começarmos a estudar, mas não faço ideia de onde fica. Você sabe? - Tom perguntou, girando sua caneca de café com os dedos e levando-a aos lábios para tomar um grande gole, sem ligar para o fato de que a água ainda estava fervendo e sem parecer se incomodar com o amargor extremo da bebida por Harry ter colocado muito mais pó de café na hora de fazer o seu, como uma falha tentativa de vingança.

\- Sirius me mostrou todos os lugares da casa, não tem nenhuma biblioteca. - Harry disse, confuso.

\- Tenho certeza de que tem, Orion e Walburga viviam se gabando de como sua biblioteca era incrível. Mesmo que Walburga não morasse aqui na época, ela já havia reivindicado tudo como seu, como a banshee ambiciosa que era. - Tom franziu as sobrancelhas. 

Antes que Harry pudesse falar alguma coisa, um som de panelas caindo despertou sua atenção.

\- Mestiços... Sangues-ruins... Sujeira! O que a pobre senhora de Kreacher diria a ele? - Ao lado da bancada, o velho elfo doméstico estava encolhido, lamentando-se enquanto abraçava uma enorme taça de ouro com o brasão da Família Black.

Harry se aproximou curiosamente da pequena criatura, que ergueu os enormes olhos aguados para encará-lo.

\- Olá... Kreacher, não é? - Ele perguntou amigavelmente, e Tom revirou os olhos. O elfo não respondeu. - Sabe... Eu estava me perguntando onde a biblioteca fica, você pode me mostrar? - Ainda sem resposta, mas dessa vez Kreacher fechou os olhos com força, formando rugas em toda a sua face. - Achei que você, tendo sido o elfo doméstico dos Black por tanto tempo, saberia sobre algo tão importante. É uma pena que eu tenha me enganado... - Harry então simulou um suspiro decepcionado.

Instantaneamente, o elfo voltou a abrir os olhos e franziu as sobrancelhas sem pêlos, parecendo muito raivoso.

\- O menino que sobreviveu está insinuando que Kreacher não conhece a Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black, Kreacher vai dar a ele o que ele merece, oh sim... - Ele disse e estalou os dedos. No mesmo momento dezenas de facas flutuaram das gavetas na direção do garoto, como se fossem cortá-lo em pedacinhos. 

\- Não faça isso! - Tom interviu, com os lábios torcidos em uma expressão de nojo. - Como ousa atacar um bruxo, criatura imunda? Por acaso está ciente de sua posição? - Ele sibilou ameaçadoramente, fazendo Kreacher se encolher. - Harry fez uma pergunta, e você irá respondê-la agora!

\- Tom, calma... - Harry tentou intervir, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente o que fazer.

\- Responda, elfo! Você sabe onde fica a biblioteca?

\- Sabe. Kreacher sabe onde fica tudo na Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black. Mestre Regulus amava a biblioteca, e Kreacher sempre o ajudava a guardar os livros nas prateleiras. Kreacher é um bom elfo doméstico, sim... - Choramingou ele, perdido. - Mas Kreacher não vai deixar os sangues de lama roubarem a biblioteca, ah, não mesmo... Mestre Regulus nunca perdoaria Kreacher por isso.

\- Regulus era meu seguidor, tenho certeza de que ele consideraria uma grande honra ceder sua biblioteca a mim. - Tom bradou rispidamente, parecendo tão certo do que falava que fez o elfo se inquietar. 

\- E além disso... - Harry continuou, censurando Tom com um olhar de aviso. - Você seria um elfo doméstico incrível se nos ajudasse, Kreacher. Iremos cuidar da biblioteca e deixá-la como nova, seus antigos mestres gostariam disso. - Prometeu, com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

O elfo olhou de um para o outro, indeciso.

\- Kreacher não quer nenhum Weasley amante de trouxa ou sangue-ruim fuçando os livros e emporcalhando a biblioteca. 

\- Harry e eu definitivamente não iremos permitir que isso aconteça. Nós queremos paz. - Zombou Tom, sem nenhuma expressão a mais em seus olhos penetrantes. 

E o elfo, apesar de ainda parecer um pouco irresoluto interiormente, apontou um dedo longo e esquelético em direção às escadas e mostrou um quadro maior que todos os outros que enfeitavam a parede. Enquanto os outros bruxos retratados pareciam dormir, o homem do quadro principal estava muito bem acordado, olhando suspeitosamente na direção dos dois garotos. Ele era muito velho, não parecia ter menos de 90 anos, tinha cabelos brancos que caíam sobre os ombros e uma barba rala no queixo, além de olhos escuros que constrastavam estranhamente com sua pele muito pálida e enrugada. 

\- Fica atrás do quadro de Lord Arcturus III, ele é o guardião. - Explicou o elfo, ansioso. - Kreacher vai ficar de olho e arrancar os dedos de quem estragar a biblioteca. Kreacher está indo afiar sua adaga. - E antes que Harry e Tom pudessem falar alguma coisa, ele desapareceu com um estalo baixo de aparatação. 

\- Adoro esse elfo. - Riu-se Harry, subindo as escadas. Tom apenas revirou os olhos novamente e o seguiu, levando sua própria xícara de café e a do garoto, já que ela havia sido abandonada intocada sobre a bancada da cozinha.

O homem do quadro franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços assim que Harry parou na frente de sua pintura, ele não parecia muito feliz em ceder lugar aos dois garotos que o encaravam impacientemente. 

\- Cite os ingredientes da Poção Envelhecedora mais conhecida com exatidão, explique o que o feitiço "Expecto Slave" cria e para que pode ser usado, e, por fim, diga qual maldição você usaria para incapacitar um oponente sem matá-lo.

\- Uh... O que? - Harry perguntou atordoado, repuxando os lábios em um sorriso nervoso e arqueando levemente suas sobrancelhas.

\- Responda a pergunta para poder entrar, regra da casa, é surdo? - O homem rosnou.

\- Mas... Eu não sei sobre isso, só vemos a Poção Envelhecedora no 7° ano, e que feitiço é esse? Tenho quase certeza de que é ilegal. - Harry, sem perceber, se voltou para Tom com uma expressão exasperada e esperançosa. - Para a última pergunta, eu usaria um Estupefaça ou Expelliarmus, talvez um Petrificus Totalus, mas não sei muito além disso. O feitiço Desmaius também poderia ser usado, principalmente em sua versão mais poderosa, o Desmaius Duo. Estou certo?

Tom riu suavemente, apreciando a maneira que Harry ficou chateado por não saber as primeiras respostas e se esforçou na última, buscando sua aprovação inconscientemente. Por mais que o garoto tentasse esconder, suas bochechas coradas de vergonha o entregavam. 

Depois de pensar por um momento, Tom se voltou ao quadro.

\- A Poção Envelhecedora é preparada com 2 fios de cabelo de gigante, 50 gramas de folhas de Bálsamo, 50 gramas de casca de Carvalho, 10 sementes de Ébano, 3 fios de cabelo de Esfinge, 10 gramas de pele de Araramboia e 500 mililitros de água pura. - Ele fez uma pausa, sorrindo arrogantemente. - O feitiço Expecto Slave é uma variação do Expecto Patronum, usado geralmente em duelos. Ele cria uma criatura imune a qualquer feitiço, exceto a Maldição da Morte, e pode atacar e até matar o oponente. - Dessa vez, Tom se voltou para Harry. - Você está certo na resposta da terceira questão, Estupefaça, Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus e Demaius, apesar de simples, são usados exatamente para isso. Eu acrescentaria Asfixo Maladum, que deixa o oponente em uma espécie de coma por asfixia, mas não é grave o suficiente para matá-lo.

As bochechas rosadas de Harry ficaram ainda mais rosadas, e ele acenou positivamente antes de abaixar a cabeça. Dessa vez, Tom não conseguiu decidir se o garoto estava chateado ou admirado.

O bruxo no retrato, porém, pareceu bem mais convencido depois de sua longa e detalhada resposta, e logo abriu a passagem revelando o cômodo secreto.

Tom permitiu que Harry entrasse primeiro, ajudando-o com o degrau, e logo entrou fechando a passagem atrás de si. 

A exclamação de supresa que ambos soltaram ao contemplar o lugar foi inevitável. Dizer que a biblioteca era impressionante seria pouco comparado com a magnitude do lugar, a sala era circular, com as paredes cobertas por livros do chão ao teto. Na prateleira principal, porém, havia uma pilha enorme de pergaminhos, algo que parecia ser uma ampulheta gigante assustadora, e muitas penas com tinteiro, organizadas por cor e tom. No centro, havia uma única mesa totalmente feita de cristal reluzente, com 12 cadeiras do mesmo material e almofadas confortáveis nos assentos. O chão estava quase todo coberto por um tapete felpudo negro, da mesma cor das almofadas, e no teto havia um lustre brilhante com velas encantadas. O papel de parede, embora também gasto e velho, havia resistido melhor ao tempo e o cômodo todo parecia ser limpo regularmente, ao contrário do resto da casa, o que fez Tom se perguntar se o elfo cuidava apenas daquele lugar ou se os antigos donos haviam enfeitiçado a sala para que eliminasse toda a poeira e mofo sozinha. No geral, a sala tinha uma bela aparência vitoriana.

Os dois adolescentes caminharam vagarosamente até a mesa e se sentaram. Tom colocou as duas canecas que ainda segurava sobre a mesa e sacou a varinha do bolso da calça de seu pijama, convocando logo em seguida um dos pergaminhos da estante principal e uma pena com tinteiro.

\- Finalmente! Eu já imaginava que os Black teriam mais a mostrar em sua casa, arrogantes como eram, nunca se contentariam com o simples. - Tom suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos de prazer e jogando a cabeça para trás, como se apreciasse o cheiro dos milhares de livros que tinham por todos os cantos. Harry o encarou, pensativamente.

\- Por que precisamos responder aquelas perguntas para entrar? Essa não deveria ser a biblioteca da família? Não consigo imaginar alguém gostando de ter que fazer um teste toda vez que quiser entrar em um cômodo na própria casa.

\- No entanto, isso é algo comum nas famílias Puro-Sangue. - Completou Tom, começando a rabiscar alguma coisa no pergaminho. - Uma forma de educar os filhos e se certificar de que eles estão lendo os livros certos. Veja bem, foram três perguntas, uma sobre poções, que é, sem dúvidas, o tema mais difícil dos OWLs e NEWTs, uma sobre um feitiço das trevas, cujo aprendizado é muito comum nas famílias bruxas tradicionais, e uma que testa seu conhecimento básico em magia. Isso deve ter sido implementado assim que os filhos da família cresceram o suficiente para poder ler. - Ele riu da expressão indignada no rosto do Harry. - Não sei por que está tão impressionado, esse é um sistema muito comum no mundo bruxo. Até mesmo em Hogwarts tem isso.

\- Em Hogwarts? - Harry arregalou os olhos. - Onde? Nunca vi nada parecido!

\- Claro que não, você é um Gryffindor. - Tom voltou a rabiscar, sem desviar o olhar do pergaminho. - O Salão Comunal da Ravenclaw só se abre quando um aluno acerta um enigma muito difícil, enquanto o da Hufflepuff se abre quando um aluno consegue imitar uma sequência de batidas nos barris. As únicas casas que usam apenas uma senha simples são a Slytherin e a Gryffindor, pois Salazar e Godric consideravam esses testes uma perda de tempo.

\- Uau! Eu não fazia ideia... Mas como você sabe disso? Não consigo acreditar que você tenha tido amigos da Hufflepuff ou Ravenclaw, menos ainda da Gryffindor. - Harry riu interiormente quando Tom torceu os lábios em uma expressão de nojo. 

\- Eu certamente não tinha, meu grupo mais próximo de aliados era formado unicamente por Slytherins. No entanto, dediquei boa parte de minha vida escolar a desvendar segredos do castelo, o que foi muito útil, pois encontrei inúmeras salas que são desconhecidas pela maioria dos alunos e professores até hoje. Sei mais sobre aquela escola do que qualquer um.

\- Você vai me mostrar essas salas! Tenho certeza de que... - Harry começou a falar, sendo interrompido por Tom muito rapidamente. 

\- Agora chega de tagarelar. - O jovem rosnou, parando finalmente de rabiscar o pergaminho e então empurrando-o na mesa para que o outro pudesse dar uma olhada. 

Harry soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ao ver os desenhos bonitos no papel. Uma coroa, um medalhão, um anel, um cálice com asas, uma serpente e, finalmente, um desenho de seu próprio rosto, com a cicatriz muito destacada na testa. 

\- Você desenha muito bem! - Exclamou.

\- Essa não é a questão, preste atenção nas informações! - Tom revirou os olhos mais uma vez, coisa que estava se tornando um hábito, e então apontou para as palavrinhas pequenas ao lado de cada figura. - Veja, aqui estão todas as informações sobre as horcruxes e suas localizações. Para destruí-las vamos usar o que será fácil de encontrar, veneno de basilisco. Só iremos usar Fiendfyre, Ignis Ferrum ou Spinam se não tivermos nenhuma outra opção, pois são maldições muito poderosas que não afetariam somente o objeto alvo, mas uma grande área ao redor, coisa que seria muito imprudente de se fazer.

\- E sobre mim, você vai realmente tentar matar o pedaço de alma com Avada Kedavra? - Harry encolheu os ombros, sua voz falhando contra sua vontade. 

\- Esse seria o meio mais fácil, mas entendo seu receio. Pode ser que com você acreditando que não vai morrer, a maldição acabe conseguindo mais contato com sua própria alma do que conseguiu na última vez e, dessa forma, você acabe morrendo. Para ser sincero, não acho que você sairia vivo dessa vez caso eu lhe lançasse uma maldição da morte. Na linha do tempo que vim, você só conseguiu ganhar por uma lista enorme de fatores, e muitos deles eram movidos unicamente à sorte. - Tom voltou a ficar pensativo, esfregando as pontas dos dedos no pergaminho. - Há uma boa possibilidade de dar certo, mas acho melhor não arriscarmos. Tenho pensado nisso ultimamente e encontrarei outra solução, não se preocupe. 

Contendo a curiosidade, o medo e a confusão, Harry se forçou a mover os ombros de maneira desdenhosa e se focou novamente em Tom.

\- Vamos começar o treinamento?

Tom ergueu os olhos para as prateleiras.

\- Você ainda não está em condições para treinar, e não posso usar magia aqui, então ficaremos só com a parte teórica por enquanto. - Ele suspirou e se levantou, andando até as prateleiras para escolher os títulos mais importantes que conhecia, antes de os levitar até a mesa de cristal. 

Por muitas horas, os dois adolescentes compartilharam os livros. Desde os menores e mais simples guias até livros grossos e pesados de magia profunda, que tinham tantos segredos e palavras difíceis quanto páginas. E, mesmo que Harry costumasse considerar a leitura algo entediante, logo se viu submerso em tanto conhecimento. Cada livro o fascinava de forma diferente, enquanto ele continuava pegando um após o outro e aprendendo mais sobre o mundo que fazia parte. 

Depois de romances bruxos clássicos, guias de estudo e livros de Magia Negra, o que mais tinha na biblioteca da Família Black eram livros amaldiçoados. Tom era o responsável por analisar cada livro antes de deixar Harry dar uma olhada, além de explicar coisas que nem Merlin sabia onde o garoto aprendera. No entanto, as maravilhas da grande biblioteca não pararam por aí. Depois que Tom resolveu parar de procurar mais livros e apenas anotar os rituais e maldições que ensinaria a Harry quando estivessem em Hogwarts, Harry passou a vagar pelas estantes enquanto encontrava mais peças antigas de conhecimento e interessantes ramos da magia sobre os quais nunca tinha ouvido falar, como magia ritual, magia demoníaca, magia do sangue, artes negras, necromância, magia vudu, magia da aura, magia negra, magia das sombras, magia das fadas, magia dimensional, magia do caos, magia elementar e muitas outras.

O dia já estava quase amanhecendo quando Harry finalmente se jogou na cadeira, exausto. Tom continuava fazendo suas anotações, e se negava a compartilhar, alegando que o garoto não tinha que se envolver com aquilo.

\- Hermione surtaria de felicidade se soubesse sobre todos esses livros. - Harry comentou para si mesmo em algum momento. - Mas ela provavelmente iria colocar fogo nos que falam sobre Artes das Trevas, e me bateria por tê-los lido.

\- Você parece gostar muito dela... Já esqueceu a pequena traição da Sangue-Ruim? - Tom perguntou acidamente, sem desviar o olhar do pergaminho. 

Harry engasgou.

\- Não a chame assim! E não, eu não esqueci. - Ele grunhiu. - Acho que nunca vou conseguir perdoar completamente Hermione e Ronald, sempre vai restar algo para me impedir de confiar neles, mas não irei desprezá-los por isso. Eles reconheceram o erro e se arrependeram.

\- Isso não anula o que fizeram. - Zombou Tom, sem arrependimento. 

\- Eu sei que não! Acredite, eu conheço todos os defeitos de Ronald e Hermione, principalmente de Ronald, mas eles são meus únicos amigos, as pessoas que sempre estiveram lá para mim quando eu precisei... Ou quase sempre. - Harry suspirou, abaixando a cabeça levemente. - Sim, eles me abandonaram nos momentos que mais precisei de ajuda e desconfiaram de mim, e é por isso que não me sinto mais da mesma forma que antes em relação à essas amizades. 

Tom ergueu a cabeça, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- Interessante... - Ele tamborilou os dedos na mesa. - Acredito que, se seu medo é ficar sozinho, deveria tentar fazer novos amigos. Weasley e Granger não me parecem bons o suficiente, para falar a verdade. Não duvido da lealdade deles em relação a você, Harry, mas talvez isso não seja realmente o que você precisa.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Você odeia seu título, e odeia ser rodeado por pessoas lhe dizendo como viver sua vida. Weasley, Granger e, principalmente, Dumbledore são os que mais fazem isso. Você deveria manter distância deles se quiser ser livre e formar suas próprias opiniões, princípios e crenças, ao invés de simplesmente acreditar no que te dizem.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam estranhamente quando se fixaram nos de Tom.

\- Você está certo nisso, mas não pense que sou um idiota cego por Dumbledore ou qualquer outro. Como eu disse antes, conheço as falhas de cada um deles, incluindo o diretor. - Ele fez uma pausa, respirando devagar. - Concordo que preciso fazer novos amigos, às vezes penso que não conheço ninguém além dos poucos alunos da Gryffindor com quem converso e os Weasley. Eu realmente adoraria alguém que não me visse apenas como o menino que sobreviveu. Hermione é uma boa amiga, e sei que ela realmente gosta de mim, mas ela sempre me faz sentir que tudo o que faço é errado e que sou um idiota. Algumas vezes já pensei que ela só estava gastando o tempo dela comigo porque queria ter alguém para corrigir e mostrar como ela é mais inteligente. E além disso, entre escolher confiar a mim ou a uma figura de poder maior, ela sempre vai confiar cegamente na figura de poder que possa favorecê-la e guiá-la, então não posso realmente confiar nela.

Tom não falou nada, apenas arrastou sua cadeira para mais perto de Harry e colocou sua mão sobre o ombro do menino, em um ato que deveria ser reconfortante. Harry sorriu.

\- Ron também é um amigo verdadeiro, já passou por muitas coisas ao meu lado e sempre me ajudou, mas me pergunto se ele faria isso se eu não fosse... Você sabe. Ele não consegue controlar sua inveja, ele quer tanto a fama que às vezes esquece que eu não a quero, e me culpa por tê-la. Não ligo para o fato de ele ser imaturo, afinal, temos só 15 anos, mas há momentos que isso se torna extremamente irritante. Eu também fui imaturo, mas estou cansado disso e me esforço para mudar diariamente, e acho que chegou o momento em que simplesmente não me encaixo mais nesse trio. - A voz de Harry tremeu, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ele as segurou. - Eu os amo e nunca vou deixar de ser amigo deles, mas você está certo, eu preciso me afastar um pouco.

\- Isso é a coisa mais sensata que você poderia fazer, Harry. Sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para isso, mas... - Tom começou, fazendo uma pausa quando os olhos de Harry brilharam em sua direção. - Não, eu não vou ser seu amigo, mas posso ser seu aliado. Quando precisar fugir para algum lugar ou aprender a enfrentar aqueles que tentam lhe calar, terá a minha ajuda. 

\- Há! O Lord das Trevas está me oferecendo apoio? Me sinto tão lisonjeado que acho que vou chorar! - Gracejou Harry, dando uma cotovelada amigável no jovem ao seu lado.

\- Sim, você deveria. - Tom piscou de volta. - Até o final desse ano, você será um novo Harry Potter, acredite em mim. Isso se você não cair na conversa de Dumbledore, é claro, porque tenho certeza de que ele vai tentar manipulá-lo para ficar sabendo de tudo.

\- Eu não vou contar nada a ele. Não dessa vez. Ele merece aprender como é ruim ser deixado de fora. Dumbledore nunca me ajuda em nada mesmo, ele só aparece no final para dar alguns conselhos poéticos e me tratar como um tolo, nem mesmo quanto tem a chance de imoedir uma tragédia de acontecer ele ajuda, apenas fica observando o show como se tudo fosse um grande jogo. Ele só fica lá, sentado como uma figura de autoridade incrivelmente misericordiosa e inteligente, enquanto eu fico no lugar do estudante errante e rebelde.

\- Dumbledore sempre gostou de jogar, e parece que você é a peça preferida dele. As coisas no lado dele são sempre assim, disfarçadas de preto e branco, enquanto existem muitos tons de cinza que ele conscientemente ignora. - Tom riu, conformado. - Fico satisfeito em saber que você entende isso, é muito fácil se deixar convencer por aqueles olhos cintilantes acompanhados de palavras sábias e algumas gotas de limão. - Ele inclinou o corpo para mais perto do de Harry e olhou fixamente para os olhos do garoto, como se conseguisse ver algo que ninguém mais podia. - Você não cansa de me surpreender, Harry Potter. 

Naquela momento, Tom não conseguiu ser tão sutil quanto desejava. 

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram e seu corpo inteiro foi tomado por um arrepio incomum, então, de repente, ele pareceu muito ciente da aproximação de Tom e de que os últimos botões de seu robe haviam se aberto, deixando boa parte do abdômen tonificado do jovem à mostra.

\- Eu... Uh... Sim, eu acho... Seu robe está aberto. - Harry balbuciou, corando até a raiz dos cabelos. - Magia mental! - Ele então gritou, se levantando da cadeira em um pulo. 

\- O que? - Tom franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso, antes de levar as mãos até os botões de seu pijama e voltando a fechá-lo.

\- Você me falou sobre a Legilimência e Oclumência, lembra...? Eu realmente não quero que você, nem Voldemort, nem Dumbledore, nem Snape, nem ninguém possa ler minha mente, e quero aprender isso o mais rápido possível. Quando vamos começar a praticar? - Harry falou tudo muito rápido, parecendo muito nervoso e desviando o olhar, com as bochechas tingidas como nunca antes.

\- É impossível "ler" pensamentos, Harry. Legilimentes só podem assistir lembranças e descobrir o que as pessoas estão sentindo, e há pouquíssimos bruxos no mundo que conseguem dominar essa arte com perfeição, é algo muito raro e difícil. Não há como saber exatamente o que alguém está pensando sem provocar lembranças. Por exemplo, se você estiver mentindo para mim, eu irei perceber isso e penetrar sua mente até encontrar uma memória que o incrimine e mostre a causa da mentira, mas jamais conseguiria ler todos as coisas que passam pela sua mente como leria um livro. - Tom explicou calmamente, tentando não sorrir ao ver o embaraço e alívio de Harry. 

Ah, ele daria tudo para poder realmente ler os pensamentos do garoto e saber o que ele havia pensado que o deixou tão constrangido.

\- No entanto, de qualquer forma, assim que começarmos seu treinamento real em Hogwarts vou lhe ensinar cada passo da Oclumência e até Legilimência, caso você lide bem com sua própria força e magia.

\- Oh, é muito bom saber disso... - Harry pigarreou, voltando sua atenção para a pilha de livros que ainda estava jogada em cima da mesa, junto com sua caneca de café pela metade que havia esfriado com o passar das horas. - Acho que deveríamos voltar agora, já reviramos quase todas as prateleiras da biblioteca. 

E Tom, apesar de não se sentir animado com a ideia de voltar para o lugar que logo seria invadido pelos ruivos barulhentos, concordou com a cabeça e se forçou a guardar os últimos livros nas estantes. 

Mais tarde nesse mesmo dia, todos do Largo Grimmauld se perguntaram sobre a cena que encontraram logo cedo ao descer para tomar o café da manhã, os dois garotos enroscados no sofá, adormecidos, com uma bandeja de biscoitos e uma garrafa de suco de abóbora nas mãos, mas, impressionantemente, todos entraram em consenso sobre não comentar nada sobre isso.


	12. A Regressão

Os últimos dias no Largo Grimmauld, 12, foram bem mais tranquilos do que qualquer um poderia imaginar, sabendo quais eram os moradores atuais do lugar. Os Weasley e todos os outros bruxos que circulavam diariamente pela casa passaram a ignorar a presença de Tom como se ele não estivesse lá. E esse, que até então só havia participado das refeições compartilhadas quando obrigado, voltou a se trancar no quarto sem descer em nenhum momento para comer. Harry era quem sempre acabava levando um prato até seu quarto, na desculpa de que, se Tom morresse de fome, ninguém mais o auxiliaria a derrotar Voldemort.

Os dois raramente se falavam durante o dia, no entanto, durante a noite, enquanto todos estavam dormindo, Harry fugia sorrateiramente dos braços do padrinho adormecido e ia até a biblioteca encontrar Tom, que sempre o esperava com uma pilha de livros e várias dicas sobre como controlar sua magia. Pelo menos três horas por noite eram gastas na biblioteca, e mais de uma vez os dois garotos acabaram cochilando por lá mesmo, um ao lado do outro em cima dos livros abertos.

Por mais que Harry tentasse negar para si mesmo, estava amando os encontros noturnos com Tom e frequentemente se pegava desejando por mais, ansioso para descobrir o que mais o bruxo escondia por trás de seus comentários maldosos, olhares penetrantes e inteligência inabalável. 

Foi uma surpresa agradável descobrir que Tom podia ser um professor incrível. Ele era articulado, experiente e eloquente como ninguém, e estava tendo um enorme sucesso em seus ensinamentos. Nunca antes um professor de Hogwarts conseguiu fazer Harry querer tanto aprender, nem mesmo Lupin, o garoto estava ampliando seu conhecimento e maneira de ver as coisas ao redor muito mais rápido do que imaginava ser possível.

A relação de Harry com Sirius também só melhorava, apesar do homem ser totalmente contra a ideia do afilhado ter que conviver com o bruxo que outrora fora o Lord das Trevas mais perigoso do mundo, e os dois passaram a maior parte de seus dias juntos, destruindo a casa e apavorando Molly. Os gêmeos Weasley também estavam cada vez mais próximos de Harry - assim como Bill e Charles, nas raras ocasiões em que se encontravam -, e faziam questão de incluí-lo em cada produto novo que criavam para a loja de piadas que tanto desejavam. Ron e Hermione sempre assistiam de longe, com medo de se aproximarem do amigo e acabarem afastando-o mais ainda, mas em certo momento, Harry acabou permitindo a aproximação. É claro, todos eles perceberam como a situação estava desconfortável, e Ron parecia nauseado cada vez que pensava naquilo, mas Hermione sempre o tranquilizava, dizendo que Harry só precisava de um tempo e que tudo daria certo no final, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que nunca mais seriam tão próximos quanto foram nos últimos quatro anos.

Ginny ainda era quem estava mais desconfortável e ansiosa sobre morar na Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black. A jovem bruxa estremecia toda vez que esbarrava com o garoto que protagonizara a maior parte de seus pesadelos desde os seus 11 anos, mas, ainda assim, sempre se forçava a manter a cabeça erguida e controlar todo o nojo e horror que sentia. Mesmo Tom, que a odiava indubitavelmente, reconhecia sua determinação.

Conforme as férias iam chegando ao fim, Sirius ficava mais e mais deprimido, quase desejando que o afilhado não fosse embora, mas entendia que era necessário e tentava achar outros meios para manter contato direto com ele. O homem havia se apegado muito a Harry, e mesmo descobrindo quão diferente o garoto realmente era de seu antigo amigo, ele percebeu que gostava do ainda mais do garoto assim. Harry era divertido, ousado, corajoso e audacioso como James, sim, mas também era doce, sensível, inteligente e havia desenvolvido uma enorme paixão por romances bruxos nos últimos dias, o que lembrou Sirius de Lily. No entanto, não foi isso que o surpreendeu, havia algo a mais em Harry que não havia em nenhum de seus pais, um brilho astuto e pretensioso que escapava sempre que o garoto enfrentava alguém que tentava controlá-lo, e o padrinho estava começando a admirar aquilo. 

Na última manhã antes de pegar o trem, toda a casa ficou muito mais barulhenta que o normal, o que significava que qualquer um que quisesse ouvir com perfeição nos próximos dias deveria usar tampões de ouvido. Apenas dessa vez, Tom foi o primeiro a chegar na cozinha, montando seu café da manhã - que consistia apenas em uma caneca de café forte e uma torrada, apesar de ter uma mesa cheia de guloseimas à sua frente - sem sem falar com ninguém e sentando-se sozinho no canto direito da mesa. 

A Sra. Weasley havia sido informada de que um grupo iria acompanhá-los até o Expresso de Hogwarts para protegê-los de possíveis ataques, então, como o esperado, em alguns minutos toda a casa já sabia. No entanto, ao contrário do que todos estavam esperando, quem chegou ao Largo Grimmauld naquela manhã não foi Tonks, Diggle, Shacklebolt, Moody e outros membros da Ordem da Fênix, mas sim Dumbledore, sozinho.

O velho bruxo já entrara na casa sorrindo brilhantemente e caminhara com suas botas de salto alto barulhentas até a enorme mesa da sala de jantar, onde se sentou na cabeceira como se fosse dono do lugar e cumprimentou todos com um único aceno. 

A essa altura, todos os Weasley, Hermione, Sirius e Harry também já estavam acomodados e terminavam de comer. Tom quieto no canto, demonstrando seu desgosto por meio de suas feições, Fred e George brincando de dar vida às suas salsichas, Ginny e Hermione conversando sobre a escola com Ron ao lado, esse ainda sonolento demais para fazer algo além de enfiar grandes quantidades de bacon garganta abaixo, e Harry, que estava aproveitando os últimos momentos ao lado do padrinho. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley também estavam lá e foram os primeiros a perceber a presença do adorado diretor, recebendo-o com um longo "bom dia" e uma xícara de chá quente.

\- Aconteceu algo, Dumbledore? Já estava esperando que Olho-Tonto aparecesse aqui para ajudar com as crianças. - Molly perguntou, ansiosa.

\- Nenhum problema, Molly, apenas pensei que seria melhor para todos se fosse eu a acompanhá-los. - Ele deu um tapinha no ar, como se pedisse a ela que deixasse o assunto de lado. - Com certeza nossos amigos têm algo mais importante para fazer, então não vejo por que eu não poderia entrar em seus lugares. - E sorriu, procurando Harry com os olhos.

\- Muito bem. - A Sra. Weasley falou, parecendo um pouco confusa, mas não descrente. 

Harry quase revirou os olhos quando eles encontraram os do diretor, que sorriu calorosamente para ele, e então o garoto se forçou a olhar para o próprio prato. Era óbvio que eles não precisavam de nenhum guarda, mas Dumbledore não poderia perder a oportunidade de se colocar no meio. Nos últimos dias, o velho havia tentado se aproximar dele de todas as formas, até mesmo mandando cartas monótonas e estranhas, em contraste com os longos 14 anos que ignorou totalmente sua existência. Depois de tanto tempo, Harry finalmente começava a perceber toda a insinceridade de Albus Dumbledore, e estava gostando cada vez menos de ser alvo dela.

\- Não era preciso se incomodar com algo tão trivial, professor. - Uma voz interrompeu. Harry ergueu os olhos para ver quem estava falando, não se surpreendendo ao ver que era Tom, e ele parecia muito irritado.

\- Não é incômodo nenhum, Tom. Adorarei acompanhar todos esses jovens animados até o Expresso de Hogwarts, em especial Harry, que é quem mais corre perigo. - O bruxo sorriu gentilmente, embora parecesse sentir que algo não muito bom se aproximava, já que arrumou sua postura na cadeira alta e cruzou os dedos. - Você bem sabe como eu faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo de forças de Voldemort, como tenho feito por todo esse tempo. - Completou ele sobre Harry, novamente se voltando para o garoto em busca daquela antiga admiração e lealdade que costumava ver no fundo de seus olhos.

Harry, no entanto, apenas levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora, olhando de um para o outro. Todos na mesa já haviam parado de comer para prestar atenção na conversa. 

\- Então sinto dizer, Dumbledore, que seu trabalho não tem sido muito eficaz. Devo lembrá-lo de todas as vezes que sua suposta proteção falhou miseravelmente? - Tom zombou, os olhos brilhando de satisfação ao perceber como o velho começava a perder a paciência. - Tenho certeza de que se alguém aqui pode proteger Harry, esse alguém sou eu. Novamente, você não precisava estar aqui.

Uma exclamação de choque escapou dos lábios de muitos dos presentes, em especial da Sra. Weasley, que parecia cada vez mais querer esganar Tom pelo desrespeito. Sirius se inclinou para trás, cruzando os braços confortavelmente atrás da cabeça para observar melhor o show.

\- Você proteger Harry? Me perdoe, Tom, mas ainda acho muito irreal a ideia de que você protegeria uma pessoa, em especial ele. - Dumbledore balançou a cabeça negativamente, e fingiu não ter escutado a parte em que Tom questionou seus métodos de proteção. - Eu cuidarei disso, não importa o que pense.

Tom franziu os lábios em uma estranha mistura de nojo e diversão. 

\- Você sabe que não haverá nenhum ataque, eu avisaria se isso fosse acontecer, mas se insiste, o problema é unicamente seu. - Ele se inclinou bruscamente sobre mesa. Ginny quase gritou. - No entanto, ainda acho engraçado que você pense que venceria Voldemort em um ataque planejado. Lamento informá-lo, Dumbledore, que isso nunca aconteceria. 

\- Me acha incapaz, Sr. Riddle? - O velho ergueu a voz, ênfase no sobrenome que sabia ser odiado pelo jovem. 

\- Incapaz? Não, realmente, apenas lhe acho um tolo. Você não é tão resistente e poderoso quanto pensa, Dumbledore.

\- Não "tão"? - Ele gracejou. - Tenho certeza de que Voldemort jamais os atacaria se eu estivesse junto. O conheço muito bem, ele nunca foi capaz de me enfrentar, nem nunca será. E mesmo se fosse, eu ainda ganharia com facilidade. Trata-se de experiência, Tom.

\- Deixando sua falsa humildade de lado pela primeira vez na vida, diretor? - Tom perguntou, inexpressivo. - Nunca neguei seu poder, e estaria mentindo se fizesse, mas sei que você não teria chances em um duelo real. Se Voldemort atacasse em algum lugar onde a batalha fosse inevitável, pode ter certeza de que ele estaria preparado para vencer. Você gosta de planejar, e apenas isso, foge sempre que pode e só encara quando não tem outra escolha. No final, você não passa de um covarde. - Todos prenderam a respiração, e o silêncio que se seguiu até Tom pronunciar as últimas palavras foi perturbador. - Usar outras pessoas como arma para vencer uma guerra não é sinônimo de ser poderoso. Me diga, Dumbledore, todo esse mérito que tem deveria realmente ser seu?

O velho vacilou.

\- Às vezes, por mais que me doa, é necessário deixar que inocentes também se arrisquem. Sempre chega o momento em que devemos esquecer o individualismo rotineiro e unir forças para enfrentar o mal, ao invés de agirmos sozinhos. Afinal, o que somos quando não temos ninguém para nos apoiar?

Dessa vez, Tom gargalhou sem arrependimento.

\- Usando palavras bonitas para admitir que sempre jogou propositalmente Harry Potter, uma criança, nos braços do meu outro eu e continuará jogando se puder? 

\- O que ele quer dizer com isso, Albus? - Molly sussurrou apressadamente, com sua voz esganiçada. 

\- Agora já chega! - Dumbledore se levantou, finalmente perdendo a paciência. - Irei acompanhá-los de qualquer forma, antes de voltar à Hogwarts, essa é a minha palavra final. Os aguardarei na porta. - E saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

Por um momento, Harry sentiu vontade de começar a rir, e, de alguma forma, sabia que Tom estava sentindo a mesma coisa. Dumbledore, pela primeira vez, parecia instável.

Apenas depois de quase uma hora todos conseguiram chegar ao Expresso de Hogwarts. O trem partiria às 11 horas da manhã, como sempre, mas foi decidido que seria mais seguro se fossem mais cedo dessa vez. Como Tom havia afirmado, não houve nenhum ataque, e a "proteção" de Dumbledore só foi útil quando ele teve que separar uma briga entre Molly e Sirius, que queria acompanhá-los na forma de cachorro. Sirius ganhou a discussão com um único argumento: ele era responsável por si mesmo e ninguém poderia impedí-lo de ir, se não quisessem perder a sede da Ordem da Fênix. 

Logo, todos atravessaram para a plataforma nove e meia, onde o Expresso de Hogwarts os aguardava. A maioria dos alunos só começariam a chegar quando faltasse menos de uma hora para o trem partir, mas ainda assim, a plataforma já estava movimentada, cheia de crianças correndo e comerciantes aproveitando para vender doces e artefatos mágicos divertidos. Harry aspirou aqueles cheiros familiares e sentiu seu ânimo fortalecer, ia finalmente regressar.

\- Espero que tenham um bom ano letivo, meninos. Escrevam sempre que puderem. - Disse o Sr. Weasley, antes de dar um beijinho no rosto da esposa e aparatar para o trabalho, sumindo de vista.

\- Escrevam todos os dias! - Corrigiu a Sra. Weasley, exigente como sempre.

\- Todos os dias!? - Exclamou George, abismado. 

\- A maioria dos alunos só escrevem uma vez por semana. - Lembrou Fred.

\- Não quero saber o que a maioria faz, vocês escrevem todos os dias e pronto! - A mulher guinchou, e os filhos se encolheram. 

Harry riu consigo mesmo, antes de ser tirado de seus devaneios por uma garota animada que se jogou em seus braços.

\- Harry! - Ela exclamou, feliz. Seus cabelos loiros muito compridos estavam parcialmente presos em uma trança, embora a maior parte deles ainda caíssem sobre seus ombros cobertos por um casaco rosa que ela usava por cima da roupa. A garota estaria bonita, Harry pensou, se não fosse pelas meias compridas que ele percebeu serem desiguais e também por usar botas de chuva em um dia ensolarado.

\- Ah! Olá, Lena. - Ele sorriu um pouco desconfortável. Só havia visto a garota uma vez, então não sabia exatamente o que dizer e fazer.

\- Não é Lena, é Luna. - Ela o corrigiu, mas não pareceu se incomodar, e então olhou para a garota ao lado de Harry. - Olá, Ginny. 

\- Eai, Luna. - A ruiva sorriu, olhando de um para o outro - Não sabia que eram amigos.

Ron e Hermione se aproximaram para observá-los, se perguntando internamente sobre a garota estranha que se jogara em cima de Harry.

\- Não somos, mas nos conhecemos há alguns dias. - Ela disse simplista, tirando uma pilha de revistas de dentro da bolsa. - Papai me deixou aqui para pegar o trem e voltou para casa, ele vai viajar para procurar novas criaturas na Irlanda e publicar no Quibbler. Quer um? 

\- Sim, obrigada. - Aceitou, e logo as duas partiram para dentro do trem.

\- Harry... - Hermione chamou, nervosa, e Harry a encarou. - Ron e eu estamos indo para o vagão dos monitores, mas podemos voltar quando estivermos na metade do trajeto e ficar com você, o que acha? 

Era verdade, os dois haviam sido nomeados monitores da Gryffindor. Como alguém como Ron havia chegado naquele cargo, ninguém sabia dizer, mas pareciam contentes com a escolha.

\- Não precisam se incomodar. - Harry respondeu distraidamente, procurando alguém com os olhos. Tom já deveria ter entrado no trem, porque ele não conseguia encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum. - Nos vemos em Hogwarts. - Acrescentou ele para os amigos, e então olhou para baixo.

O enorme cachorro preto havia parado ao seu lado, ofegante. Sirius havia corrido e brincado no caminho inteiro, feliz por finalmente sair de casa, e agora se colocou sobre as duas patas traseiras e se jogou contra o afilhado como em um abraço canino, enchendo a roupa do garoto de baba.

\- Ei! Vou sentir falta de você também, Snuffles. - Ele acariciou desajeitadamente a cabeça do cachorro, que choramingou um pouco antes de deixá-lo entrar no trem.

Depois de acenar para a Sra. Weasley e ignorar conscientemente Dumbledore, que por algum motivo ainda estava lá, Harry entrou dentro do vagão mais próximo, olhando os compartimentos. Alguns grupos de alunos já haviam ocupado os primeiros lugares, e lhe lançaram olhares maldosos assim que o viram. Harry já podia imaginar do que se tratava, então nem se importou, apenas continuou andando até encontrar Tom sozinho em um dos compartimentos. 

O jovem estava com as costas apoiadas confortavelmente no banco e as pernas cruzadas enquanto olhava para a janela com um ar pensativo. Ele havia se vestido elegantemente com um suéter de gola alta vinho, um sobretudo preto aberto que ia até seus tornozelos, uma calça preta justa e botas baixas de couro. Tom estava perfeito em todos os sentidos, cada mecha ondulada de seu maldito cabelo castanho havia sido escovada e posicionada no lugar certo para moldar seu rosto aristocrático, e além de estar sentado como um verdadeiro príncipe, ele ainda fazia questão de manter uma expressão seriamente inteligente em suas feições. 

\- Irá se sentar ou apenas continuar me encarando? Posso sentir seu dilema daqui. - Ele revirou os olhos, e Harry tropeçou para dentro.

\- Estava pensando.

\- Sobre como eu sou incrivelmente irresistível, tenho certeza. - Tom zombou.

Harry, que havia acabado de se sentar em frente a ele, engasgou. 

\- Você disse que legilimens só podiam ver memórias, não saber o que as pessoas estão pensando! 

\- O que...? Potter, eu não estava falando sério, você acabou de se entregar. - Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas de maneira divertida.

O rosto de Harry se conteceu em uma carranca e então ficou escarlate. 

\- Eu também estava brincando! - Tentou argumentar, fazendo o outro rir.

\- Aqui, Lavander, acho que este está desocupado... - Uma voz feminina soou detrás da porta.

A porta do compartimento então foi aberta sem muita delicadeza, relevando Parvati Patil já em suas vestes escolares. Os olhos da garota se arregalaram e seus lábios se entreabriram enquanto ela olhava de Tom para Harry.

\- Parvati, o que...? - Lavander e outras duas garotas apareceram atrás dela, e, em poucos segundos, todas elas estavam com os rostos corados.

\- Oh, desculpem por entrar assim, achei que estava vazio... - Balbuciou Patil.

\- Mas podemos nos sentar aqui, se não se incomodarem! - Lavander se apressou a continuar, dando uma cotovelada não muito discreta na amiga, que sibilou de dor.

\- Na verdade, meninas... - Tom se levantou, com um sorriso muito falso no rosto. - Harry e eu temos algo muito importante para conversar, quem sabe poderemos compartilhar a viagem na próxima vez?

As quatro garotas concordaram entusiasmadas, soltando risinhos bobos e gracejos antes de saírem, deixando que Tom fechasse a porta novamente. 

"Nunca vi ele em Hogwarts, deve ser um intercambista, eu com certeza lembraria daquele rosto..." O sussurro de Parvati foi ouvido mesmo de longe.

"Vocês viram como ele estava lindo?"

"Qual deles?" Perguntou outra.

"O cara novo, é claro!"

"Potter também não estava nada mal, se você quer saber..." 

O som das risadinhas excitadas foi se afastando até finalmente desaparecer. Harry, naquela hora, já sentia vontade de cobrir o rosto de tanto constrangimento.

\- Garotas adolescentes... Eu havia esquecido quão terríveis elas são. - Tom massageou as têmporas, antes de se virar para pegar um dos livros que havia furtado descaradamente da Biblioteca Black para começar a ler.

Harry recostou-se no assento e fechou os olhos esperando o trem começar a andar. Algo o dizia insistentemente que aquele era só o começo para mais um ano perturbado em Hogwarts, mas, dessa vez, ele estaria pronto para isso.


End file.
